Bloody Valentine
by ChibiXII
Summary: To vampires humans are irrelevant, of course if that human is a hunter, well that complicates things some. AlfredXArthur, France,Japan,Italy Germany, Russia.
1. A stake for my valentine

**This came outta nowhere, just came together like magic.**

**I'm not entirely happy with it but it's a now or next year kinda thing. I'll probably fix this up when I get time. If it's in any way worth continuing please comment and let me know.**

**My problem is I always get good ideas after midnight, please appreciate that most of this was done with the aid of chocolate cake and insomnia.**

**Disclaimer: Regrettably Hetalia is not mine but I can dream.**

**...**

***Update***

**I now have an editor for this story, lets hear it for the wonderful auburn-haired-sadist-XD**

* * *

The night was like any other: quiet.

An unnatural silence, where life itself seemed to have baited breath.

Arthur Kirkland strode down the centre of the cobblestone streets, glancing up at lightless windows now and then. People knew better than to be out after dark- at least, the survivors did.

The blond haired Brit wore thin black trousers that tucked conveniently into laced up boots. His cotton white shirt fluttering slightly in the cool breeze. A black velvet vest covering the white in all the right places.

This was his third night; the other two had ended in abrupt failure. And to the Brit's conscience, another death.  
Tonight would be different, the loud voices now piercing the silence beckoning him onward.

High upon a church roof two blondes laughed loudly, their voices far too alluring to be considered anything remotely human.

One had short dusty blond hair, that stuck out at certain angles; the other shoulder length golden locks, which were loosely pulled back by a black ribbon. Each had eyes cold as ice, the blueness shaming even the ocean's greatest depths.

Low on the ground Arthur glared upwards, his sun kissed bangs swaying rhythmically. Quickly catching his breath the Brit rested on his knees for a moment. He had run a considerable distance in a short space of time. Every second counted.

His emerald eyes glimmered softly in the timid light, everything on ground level laying in a blanket of shadow. Squinting, he could vaguely make out two figures perched high above him, both loud enough to wake the dead.

"Bloody vampires." Willing himself forward Arthur entered the grand church, delighted at the thought of endless stairs. Even with such a bold continuous effort he knew that, chances were, the moment he confronted them they'd flip him off and dive into the sky with ease. Being human meant playing catch up an awful lot.

Scuffing his hand against the solid stone Arthur held his breath; the door was in sight. With his other hand the Brit dug around in his side satchel, quickly pulling out both a short sword and a rather ragged looking wooden stake.

Steadying his resolve he kicked the door open, rushing out into a defensible position.

"I have you now!"

The air went silent as the two vampires turned, their appearances more sensual than even their voices. Perfect hair, skin and simply flawless bodies. It hardly seemed fair to be human in retrospect.

"Hey dude, you made it!" Grinning widely the one with a distinct American accent laughed. "See Francis, I told ya shorty would follow us!"

Arthur edged his way from the darkness into the moonlight, his eyes narrow and mistrusting.  
"My name is Arthur Kirkland, you can take it to hell."

"Oh ho ho, how serious, I bet your blood tastes wonderful. Braves ones always taste better." A confident smirk lighting over his features, Francis flicked back a stray, slightly curled lock.

Arthur could tell from his accent, the second one was French and very obviously so. A strange pair to be sure but vampires were creatures of little sense and no morals. Trying to find logic or reason with them was just a great waste of time.

"Aww, don't be mad! Here, come sit with us, the view's great!"

Arthur glanced unsurely at the American, who despite being a monster seemed rather genuine. His leather gloved hand patting a free spot between the two convincingly.

The French one seemed to thrive on the idea scooting back as if allowing the hunter to feel safer to sit. It was a challenge and Arthur was all to aware of his limited options. It was fact, there was no good way to fight vampires.

"Tell you what, if you sit down, neither of us will attack you."

Emerald eyes questioned American ones. "And if I don't?"

"We probably will, any moment now." Smirking widely the American placed one hand against the stone once more. The look in his eyes speaking volumes.

The words were so threatening yet spoken so lightly the Brit was thrown off. Copying the smirk on the American's face, Arthur shrugged to himself before pacing forward and sitting heavily between the two.  
It was no surprise as both vampires fixated openly on his neck. Resisting the urge to scold them for being obvious, Arthur decided against it, instead letting his legs dangle over the side like a child would.

"So tell me, which way would you like to die?"

Both Francis and Alfred smirked at the question, the words holding no sense of fear or irony what so ever.  
"You have two choices." Holding both his hands up Arthur offered, "stabbing or staking?"

"Ha ha dude, you're so hilarious and totally violent. You're not even shaking!" The American vampire smiled, his cold eyes glinting in the pale light, tinted with amusement.

"I'm sure it takes away most of the thrill for you."

"A little but I'm really starting to like you."

"How nice." Arthur glanced away maneuvering the stake in his right hand tentatively. Any sudden movements would be a poor lack of judgment on his part. Vampires were superior in strength and speed, he knew it and they knew it. To expect anything less of them was fatal.

Leaning in a little too close Francis smirked. "Your silence is amusing. Regretting your choice of activities tonight?"  
Leaning back and straightening himself upwards the blond Brit shook his head.

"No, I'm thinking, much like you are, about what to do. Though my thoughts are not consumed with feeding and murdering the innocent."

"How harsh, tell me hunter," bringing his pale hand up Francis almost touched warm skin. "What am I thinking?"

His face turning sour at the thought Arthur tried to push the images in his head aside. He knew from experience that no vampire, now or ever thought about good things. Apparently bunnies and rainbows weren't popular with them.

"Hmmm, it's hard to pick just one. I'd say your probably thinking of pouncing on me and sharing me with your buddy, killing me horribly. And him-" gesturing to his right Arthur continued- "he probably doesn't think much at all."

As Alfred took offence Francis stifled a blunt laugh. Quickly regaining his posture he leaned in, causing the stake holder to shift further off the edge.  
"And now, what am I thinking now amour?"

"Shoving me off," Arthur said flatly, tightening and loosening his grip on his weapons by habit. Frowning placidly he questioned, "am I wrong?"

"Not completely mon amie."

Hearing movement from his right, Arthur swiftly turned in time to catch the American moving towards him. "It would be awesome to throw you off, you'd be totally flat in no time!"

At that moment a piercing noise rang out across the lightening night sky. Changing both vampires intentions in a moment.

"Alas, we must take our leave." Kicking off into the air Francis frowned. "Come on Alfred."

As the American floated backwards he waved casually, winking at the Brit. Arthur couldn't help but notice their fangs as they hovered above him; up until now they had been hard to see.

"Don't go away okay?"

Glaring at the American stupidly Arthur flung himself forward, his body half off the edge. Clicking his tongue Alfred shook his head disapprovingly. In one gloved hand he held a stake away from his heart, in the other a rather displeased Brit.

"Well that was rude!" Alfred chided sarcastically, showing his ivory fangs bordly.  
Francis merely offered an appreciative look, his eyes flickering towards the skyline for a moment.  
Arthur hissed, wriggling his body in hopes of getting a successful staking. If he was going to die he'd at least like to take one git with him.

"Bastard!"

Chuckling the American pulled back slightly, making Arthur fall forwards more in his already awkward position. His feet tilted at the edge of the roof, the rest of him very much exposed in the cool air. It was one of those situations were he couldn't move himself back but going forward was in no way an option. So instead he settled for glaring, his fingers twitching in defiance despite yearning to grip.

It came as a huge surprise to the Brit when he was pushed backwards onto the ledge, landing with a thump. It wasn't gentle, he might have fallen on his ass but he was still alive.

Looking up for answers Arthur spat, "what the hell?"  
His deep green eyes widened; they were gone. Like they had never existed at all.

"Dammit!"

...

"Did you find it?"

Leaning back in the air lazily Alfred let his eyes roll. "Nope."

Japan nodded stiffly, his empty brown eyes searching the two questioningly. "Something happened."

Humming aloud France fixed his loose locks. "We met a cute hunter."

"He's English, too!" Alfred added excitedly, like that fact alone made the entire concept better.

Showing little emotion Japan nodded once more. It was no surprise America and France had come across a hunter, their track record for disaster was high. And the fact that they where in England made it very likely that any hunters would in fact be British.

"We're gonna play again tomorrow night."

"Whilst looking," Francis added as they came under a skeptical gaze.

...

As he made his way home Arthur let his thoughts drift back to a few nights ago.

_"Guess what it's going to be on Monday?"  
_  
_Humouring the American, Arthur shrugged. "Another long day."  
_  
_"Nope, it's special!"_

Sighing into the humid air the Brit ruffled his hair, irritated. His soft features marred with distaste. The warm morning sun doing nothing to improve his mood.

"I still have no idea what he was on about."

...

Stirring in the darkness of his room Alfred hummed aloud. Letting his oceanic eyes wonder to the boarded window. His mind very much preoccupied he smiled darkly, running a pale tongue slowly over his teeth.

"Happy Valentine's Day Arthur Kirkland."


	2. When the sun goes down

**Hey guys, thanks 4 the reviews and favoriting ect. Keep em coming!**

**They are very much appreciated, I think I'll use both their human names and country names, it's easier. I need to find out some of their names though, thanks for the Japan one XD**

**I've done most of this in the late hours of the night or early morning depending how you want to look at it.**

**I need to sleep more, seriously...**  
**  
Editor: auburn-haired-sadist-XD**

**Song: Sun Goes Down by David Jordan**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine, get it?**

* * *

**Open your eyes coz another day is dawning, **

**Children of the moon, **

**can you hear the morn calling.**

* * *

Pulling open his mail box Arthur Kirkland glared at its contents.

It was mocking him.

"Something wrong?" Looking up the hunter forced a small smile at the boy. His next door neighbour's youngest and apparently most intuitive son. Due to his occupation and sanity Arthur was extremely glad that his neighbours lived a mile down the road. But of course that still didn't stop the said nosey little git from riding his bike over everyday.

"No, just a pain in the neck." Waving the child away half heartedly Arthur made his way inside.

A certain piece of crisp cream paper hitting his kitchen table followed by a hard hand.  
"Dammit, every bloody night!"

Letting his irritation flood over him he leaned over the paper scowling, his emerald orbs reflecting the dark loopy handwriting.

_Dearest Arthur,  
_  
_you didn't see us but we saw you. _  
_Nice dig's dude! _  
_Not dirt poor like the rest of the meat, eh? Had a feeling your were of a finer quality._  
_I must say me and Francis both thought you looked particularly hot in green. It really brings out your eyes! It could have been a bit tighter though._

Feeling the extreme urge to stake the paper Arthur opted to make some tea before losing all composure. As he poured the hot liquid his mind eased, getting so worked up was rather unbecoming. Especially over an American and a Frenchman. Both of which were clearly idiots.

"Fashion advice from dead people, lovely."

Adding some extra sugar to his tea the Brit sat down stirring the liquid around. Pulling the paper closer he finished the note, why he bothered baffled him really. Each note consisted of pointless dribble, mostly likely intended to annoy.

Scanning quickly through the stupidity Arthur paused at the bottom line.

_I have a surprise, turn over..._

Snorting sarcastically he shook his head. "Another doodle of a fictional superhero."

Flipping the paper Arthur gasped involuntary as he yanked the words closer.

_I'll be taking you tonight._

Chocking instantly he shoved backwards in his chair, swiping the hot liquid from his lips. A blush quickly tarnishing his light complexion.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Realising he was talking loudly to himself and that it was slightly sad he shoved the paper away.  
Now he was never one to completely panic for no good reason but such words gave rise to great unease.

Since his first meeting with the two foreigners things had become increasingly dangerous. They weren't just any vampires, they were older and wiser than Arthur was used to. Any staking attempt ended in failure, yet not death.

But the last few days letters began to appear in his mailbox, hand delivered. Exactly when he was followed home remained a mystery but Arthur still cursed himself for the grave error. Meeting on the streets was one thing, but getting a home visit wasn't high on his wish list.

Laughing unconvincingly to himself Arthur smoothed out his shirt. "What's he gonna do? Knock on the door or climb in a window?"

Finding himself staring at an open window Arthur let his smile drop.

"I guess I'll find out soon."

...

The next couple of hours were a blur, time seeming to stop as the sun set. The night itself ended violently, the events suddenly silent in his subconscious.

Groaning out into the darkness Arthur forced his eyes to open, something nagging him in the back of his mind to wake.

Met with nothing but the thickest of black the Brit lifted his hand, waving it around in hopes of seeing something.  
His stomach churned as his head throbbed. "Am I dead?"

"No, but you are awake." Flipping the lights on Alfred laughed as the Brit hissed, diving under the covers writhing from the brightness.

"Stings a bit, huh? At least you don't actually catch on fire like we do, sunlight's a real bitch."

Pulling himself up Arthur glanced around, his mind buzzing and his vision doubled. Unconsciously his hand applied pressure to the back off his head. Hissing in pain he let his hand fall.

"I swear I didn't see that steeple." Alfred nodded his head in mock reassurance, a smirk spreading over his ridiculously handsome face. He hadn't exactly meant to slam the Brit into it but he wasn't all that regretful either.

"What steeple?"

"Exactly, freaking thing came outta nowhere!" Practically floating Alfred sat next to Arthur, patting soft spiky hair affectionately. All too aware how the Brit was still half asleep and so was taking the situation far too lightly.  
He actually found himself respecting the little guy for coming to so quickly. That and not dying on impact.

Swaying awkwardly Arthur found himself stuck in a staring contest, hands as cold as ice gripping his shoulders firmly. As his subconscious screamed he took a few rapid blinks, straightening himself up in horror.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Scooting back hysterically the Brit fell gracelessly to the ground. Quickly regaining posture he glared upwards, hiding behind the bed.

"I'm not in your house," Alfred mused, perching himself on the edge and leaning over.

As pink lips opened to protest the American caught soft skin. Holding the Brit up by his chin forcefully. "You're in mine."

This spurred Arthur to stumble away in a blind panic, forcing some distance between them.  
Ducking once more behind the bed he hid from view, his mind a mess.

His body jolted involuntary as he heard footsteps approach, quickly he scampered backwards cornering himself in one motion. His wide emerald orbs fixed to a point. "S-stay away from me!"

Pausing Alfred frowned, letting his body drop into a crouching position. His face lolling side to side like a curious child.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, you're a fucking vampire!" Looking for possible escape routes the sour blond added, "a bloody kidnapper too."

Scoffing at the Brit the American settled himself on the bed, his silence only unnerving the shorter blond more. Forcing his mind to calm Arthur edged his way around the room, his back firmly to the wall, his eyes fixed unmovingly on his captor.

Sucking in a deep breath Arthur forced himself to grab the door handle. So far the American had only watched him with mild amusement, his true intentions hidden under a deceiving smile.

"The hell!" No matter which way he turned it the door refused to open. The Brit paled. Fully focusing his attention on the door he turned his back to Alfred.

"Bloody thing, why won't it open!" Tugging profusely on it he willed the door to obey, it had too.

_'Come on, come on, don't tell me...'_

"It's locked."

Arthur chocked on air as long arms wrapped around his stomach, coldness pressing against him.  
Refusing to move the English blond held his breath, a sickly feeling spreading through his body like poison.

It was only now that he noticed, his vampire counterpart had a good bit of height on him. He could feel it, his head unwillingly against Alfred's chest, devoid of any heartbeat.

Feeling the American's arms wrap around his waist further Arthur bit his lip sharply, commanding his body not to shiver from the touch. He would not be weak, it would only seal his fate quicker.

"Unhand me."

"Eh, England, you're so difficult!"

Arthur raised his brow at the England part. As if sensing the question Alfred answered, "it's just a thing we do here."

Pulling the Brit away from the door Alfred cut off any protests with his own attention catching voice. "You see most of us here are from different countries, we only use our human names when addressing someone personally, you know?"

Refusing to answer Arthur tried to pull away once more, his irritation built as he was pulled back easily.  
Tightening his grip around his shorter counterpart Alfred easily lifted the Brit into the air. Gliding smoothly over to the bed before letting the bemused Briton fall down with a squeak.

"Come on back to bed." Arthur wasn't sure which emotion should take first place. The panic of being forced into bed by his kidnapper or the humiliation that he couldn't resist as the American did so.

Pulling the covers over the Brit Alfred grinned in satisfaction.  
Arthur sighed in relief as Alfred's hands left his body. The coldness still lingering.

"You're still a little bit woozy so I'll take the opportunity to point out a few things. There are only two exits, the door and the window." Pointing to each stupidly Alfred wagged his finger.

"But _you _are to use neither."

Tapping the thick stained glass Alfred eyed it skeptically. "You probably couldn't break it, but even if you could, we're too high up for it to be of any use to you. And the door's locked as well, believe me the last thing you'd wanna do is go wandering around the castle."

Letting his mind wander back Alfred casually leaned against the wooden frame. "It's so big it took me ages to learn all the passageways!"

Seeing Arthur scowling darkly at him he smiled widely. "And not only that but you wouldn't wanna meet the rest of the guys. Right now you're pretty much my little secret!"

Disgusted at that fact Arthur recoiled, pulling the bedsheets up. "Not for long bastard!"

Choosing to ignore the Brit Alfred pointed towards the window once more. "That there will signal our time together."

Letting his unusual brow lift Arthur stared openly at it.

"When the sun comes up, I'll stay away buuuuuut when the sun goes down..."

"You'll come back," Arthur bit out bitterly, his fingers twisting mutely between the sheets. His heart dropping at such a grim and cruel prospect.

"Exactly!"

Stretching out the American groaned. "Speaking of which, I'll leave you to rest."

As emerald eyes took in the lightening skyline Arthur dragged his eyes towards the American reluctantly.

"Till tonight dearest England."

As the door shut and locked Arthur sank into the bed shaking, stifling any noise. Tears stinging the edges of his eyes the Brit cast a longing look to the warming sky, his momentary sanctuary.

Letting his eyes fall shut he pulled the blankets over his head. Letting the soft linen sheets hold his body in a false comfort.

Darkness overtaking his mind Arthur Kirkland fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Natural Reaction

**Here it is the next instalment! I hope everyone enjoys, keep the reviews favs and alerts coming...makes me work faster. I know this chapter like the others is focusing on Alfred and Arthur but there's quite a bit more to go so others hetalians will be making an appearance. So look forward to that chaos!**

**Oh and if anyone's interested on my youtube channel I have uploaded a Hetalia UsXUk audio drama, it's English subbed to ^^**

**Just search USXUK JOKER Drama Audio CD pt 1&2 {Sub}**

**My account name is NiwaEngland  
****...  
****Editor: auburn-haired-sadist-XD, lets hear it for her! ****She even promised to put up with my "silly British spellings" **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia's belongs Hidekaz Himaruya, a genius by all rights**

**Lyrics: King Of Anything By Sara Bareilles **

* * *

**Who cares if you disagree?**  
**You are not me**  
**Who made you king of anything?**

* * *

Upon waking and digesting his current crappy situation Arthur had began glaring at his reflection. He had been doing so for the past half hour. Why, he wasn't exactly sure, it just seemed like the next best thing to do besides hating his life.

The mirror itself was quite lovely, if not just a little overly decorative. The blond found it ironic how out of place he looked, his reflection staring back placidly from the far side wall. Despite his own home being a rather grand structure the room he now occupied seemed much more extravagant.

Groaning aloud he ran his fingers through his messy hair, his efforts to tame it utterly unsuccessful as it continued to defy the basic laws of gravity.

Now, Arthur had indeed been in bad situations before, ones that few normal people could even dream of in their wildest nightmares. But his current situation took top "fucked up ever" award.

Easily.

Dragging himself from the blankets Arthur quietly investigated the room, extremely careful not to draw any attention with his actions. His mind remained at ease as the sun still hung in the sky, although its radiance was darkening as it fell ever so slowly.

Remembering the night before he opted to try the door, not at all surprised it was locked. Pressing himself against it he softly tapped it, his soft features growing darker by the second. "Too thick to break through...perfect."

Settling himself on the edge of the bed Arthur frowned, slouching over with a sigh. He swung his feet back and forth, slowly enjoying the motion if only for a moment.

"What am I even doing here?"

Staring at the door once more he became lost in thought, going over the possible reasons for his rude kidnapping and imprisonment. When he finally finished the feeding possibilities his mind kicked in a slightly more alarming thought.

Paling the Brit turned, glancing at himself in the mirror worriedly. He had heard stories about such things, but always shoved them to the back of his mind, finding them too horrific to even fathom.

"They wouldn't..." he scoffed at his image, irritated that it offered no help whatsoever. It was not uncommon for people to go missing and their bodies never found. But sometimes a story would surface, ones that chilled even the hardest of men. It became whispered knowledge, that vampires occasionally indulged in kidnapping. Acquiring a human of desirable quality and using them for blood and sex. Not killing them until they had quite literally taken everything, body and mind alike.

"No way..."

The blond stared worriedly at his reflection. '_That's completely ridiculous_,' he reasoned with himself. '_I'm just letting my imagination run away with me.'_

Getting up he found himself unconsciously brushing his fingers against the cool mirror's surface.

_'I'm a guy for one and...well...I'm not even good looking! I'm defiantly ordinary! Not at all interesting or attractive. Thus I am safe from...that.'_

Going over previous conversations and notes from the two vampires Arthur began to really wonder. Sure, quite often they threw in some off handed sexual comment, but that was just in their nature. Nothing to be taken seriously.

Watching the shadow of night creeping in across the room the blond Brit decided something,

"I'm going to kill those bastards, no matter what."

...

Alfred had been fortunate enough to have a wonderful days sleep, feeling very much contented having his newest interest so close by. Sure the feisty Briton wasn't currently game for any of it, but that was trivial. Anything to do with humans was deemed unimportant by any who were not mortal.

In the silence of his chambers Alfred began to stir, the darkness of his room giving no indication of the falling sun. Within the castle walls he and the others could move about freely regardless. The basic rule was to avoid the sun; what vampires did in daylight hours was up to each individual.

Not wasting any time Alfred got up, going about his usual cleaning and grooming actives. Just because he originally crawled out of the ground didn't mean he had to sport that unbecoming look for eternity. Any who did were either vampire fledglings or just very unfashionable beings.

Pulling on his clothes the American dashed out into one of the many passageways of the castle, remembering exactly which direction to go, stairs to take and corners to go round to reach his new guest's room.

He didn't bother knocking as he pulled a key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the rather large lock on the front of the door. He had deemed it necessary as the other blond seemed to have a slight tendency not to comply with vampire rules. And seemed to have a further disregard for behaving properly by anyone's standards.

What he then witnessed sent his eyes wide. Alfred F. Jones couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at the sight set out before him.

"That looks like part of a broken chair leg!"

"That's cause it _is _part of a broken chair leg. I make do with what I can."

Closing the door Alfred raised his brow mockingly. "You don't really think you can kill me with that, do you?"

Sarcastically Arthur held up the object in question. "Let's see, it's wooden and pointy...I'm thinking yes."

Offering the dusty blond one last rather dark smile he pounced, moving with a speed and precision that momentarily impressed the vampire. Only remembering to dodge the poor excuse for a stake at the last moment Alfred laughed, the breif distraction allowing Arthur to give him a good mid air kick, falling directly on to the vampire without fail barely a second later.

As they both connected with the floor a scuffle kicked off. It was only after a few tense and somewhat painful moments that Alfred managed to take the advantage. As Arthur dived on top of him once more hoping to get a successful staking, Alfred grinned coyly, and grabbing onto warm wrists he suspended the blond Brit in the air.

Realising his severe disadvantage Arthur quickly tugged upwards, gasping openly as he was pulled back down. When exactly the American vampire had constricted his legs with his own baffled the belated Brit to no end.

Sucking in huge gulps of air Arthur tried to settle his pounding heart, fearing that it might just break through his chest at any given moment. As Alfred merely stared up coolly Arthur soon found himself thinking about their recent run ins. One in particular seemed very similar to his most memorable American staking attempt. Only this time they weren't on a church roof.

"Sod it!"

Letting irritation slowly drift over his face Alfred raised his dusty blond brow up at the crazed Brit. Not many people could tackle him to the floor. Fewer still would dare.

Pulling the British hunter down closer he hummed, feeling a sort of nostalgia about the predicament. The look his guest was shooting him one of the pure, undiluted hate.

"Well, this seems familiar," Alfred commented lightly. Not making any further effort to move as the refined blond continued to seethe silently.

"Remember the good times? The graveyard? Church? And of course your house?"

"You cheated the last time!" Arthur spat angrily, feeling his heart go wild as he looked in Alfred's eyes. They shone with a hard unnatural glint, a solid reminder of what he truly was.

Smirking at the accusation Alfred gave a soft shrug. "I wouldn't have killed that kid, it was you I was after."

"Like hell you wouldn't have! Coming after me is one thing, but using a child as a hostage is low. Even for you."

"What can I say? It was too easy, picking up your neighbour's scent, who you obviously have a soft spot for as it was so consistent over different time periods. And to think he even came outside willingly." Seeing Arthur's disgruntled look Alfred laughed lightly. "I guess kids are easier to trick, huh?"

Shaking in anger Arthur let a sullen yet bitter tone slip into his voice. "I only invited you in to save his life, don't be so proud of yourself." His emerald eyes dulled slightly as he recalled the memory, his better judgement abandoned as soon as he saw his neighbour in Alfred's arms.

That look of utter terror and helplessness, Arthur hated seeing it on anyone but especially a child. To vampires, nothing was sacred. Foul play was just another way of winning in their eyes.

Rolling his eyes Alfred noted the chair stake still hovering a few inches above his heart. A small smile slipped across his features, exposing his seemingly delicate white fangs. Slowly and deliberately he pushed the self made stake away, catching attention once more. "England, I think you may have some intimacy issues."

Shaking in pent up rage Arthur spat, "fuck you!"

Shoving upwards Alfred quickly grabbed hold, reversing their positions and holding warm wrists to the floor. Tensing automatically Arthur bit his lip sharply. Emerald eyes slipped shut as the Brit tested his strength against Alfred's. Wordlessly acknowledging he was inferior in physical ability.

"For someone as intelligent as you I'd think you'd have a tad more sense than to run your mouth off so thoughtlessly," Alfred said with an air of superiority.

Receiving a indignant huff from the hunter beneath him he hissed. Tightening his grip around the lighter blond's wrists to cut off blood-flow, he silently watched as Arthur gasped before arching up in pain.

As ragged breaths passed sharply between warm lips Alfred began to muse. There was no begging and no signs of submission. The scowling blond fought him every step of the way, still wriggling and writhing in every way possible.

"I really don't get it. This hurts, right? Why keep fighting me so fiercely?" Shaking his shimmering dark blond locks Alfred sighed heavily.

Only to suddenly find himself caught in bright, life-filled eyes a second later. Alfred let a look of displeasure mark his flawless features. It was obvious the Brit was in increasing pain. But still, he managed a look so challenging and strong. So stubborn as to not give any open hint of defeat.

"I really don't get you."

Dragging Arthur's wrists together Alfred pinned them flat with his right hand, his left moving over to Arthur's neck. His cold fingers quickly yet softly wrapping around the hunters throat tauntingly. "I wonder...what will you do now?"

Met with stoic silence Alfred proceeded to cut off the Brit's circulation. Observing with deep interest as Arthur gasped in pain. His smaller body going completely rigid all over from one simple yet effective action.

Deep down inside Alfred acknowledged the darker part of himself, his inner vampire so to speak. The part that majorly thrived upon seeing such a sight. The slow, deliberate taking of a human's life. Nothing in the world could compare to it.

All immortals had a cruel nature somewhere within them. How potent it was, however, depended on the individual. Most vampires had little or no control over it in their fledgling years. When they matured most chose to embrace their darker side, living each night with every pleasurable instinct available.

In the past Alfred had paid little attention to the poor unfortunates who ended up in his grasp. Their faces and names meaning nothing to him, barley a second thought or glance before he brought death to each. In his younger years he was known widely as quite a legend, wild, strong, and all too ambitious.

His reputation also held a cruel edge to it. He had often dealt with his victims and enemies similarly, leaving almost nothing to link that the person even existed passed a splattered, gunky stain all over the place.

Now he was calmer, not quite as reckless as he had once been. With age his instincts seemed to balance out, not as demanding as they had once been.

But ever since he'd travelled to England his senses had rekindled somewhat. As soon as Arthur made his appearance, Alfred was sure. The Brit made him feel alive.

As a few loud chocking gasps broke the silence Alfred drew his attention back to the young hunter. He took in everything, paying more attention than he had ever before to any human, his mind and body untied as one. Watching silently as the British blond fought feverishly for survival.

Each forced, desperate and agonised breath, every twitch of soft fingers against the wooden floor. The small yet frequent resistances his body gave. Slowly each activity began to slow before soon stopping all together.

Alfred smiled condescending down at Arthur, who had become deathly pale. Air no longer filling his lungs.

"See...no matter how much you fight...humans still die in the end."

As Arthur's sight began to blur Alfred released him, sitting back on the floor cross legged. The Brit reared upwards, spluttering and coughing profusely, trying to ease his suffering by massaging his abused neck as deep blooming bruises already began to form.

Standing up Alfred dusted himself off, fixing his brown trademark jacket smoothly. Eventually he looked down, casting out his hand in an offering. "Come on, get off the floor."

To his surprise the Brit remained silent, looking down at nothing in particular. Feeling a warm hand slide tentatively into his own Alfred stared down stupidly. Not voicing his complete disbelief in fear it would break the moment.

It soon made sense however as Arthur pulled himself up, instantly swinging his left arm out from behind his back, chair leg pointed jagged-end out. Without hesitation he struck it across the American's cool check, creating a rather nasty, finger-long scratch.

Pulling back a few meters Arthur smiled triumphantly. "Some things are worth fighting for. Things that a person like you would never understand."

Taking a few wide, solid steps forward the blond immortal simply pulled the makeshift weapon from the Brit's hand, the speed and angle causing an uneven rip across Arthur's palm.

As the English blond went to comment Alfred covered his mouth, his right hand dropping the object that now held both resents of their blood. His cobalt eyes narrowed further as he leaned down, his nose brushing against a far warmer one.

Pushing Arthur roughly he smirked as the lighter blond hit the nearest wall, a dull yet pleasant thud flooding through the silence. Without waiting Alfred appeared in front, pulling up the hunter's chin. His eyes flashed in a dark excitement, the smirk on his face causing a deep unease to run through the Brit. Cutting off any escape Alfred leaned in, his right hand cupping Arthur's face, his left twisting unforgivably in wild, sunny locks.

Screwing his eyes shut in panic Arthur forced his frozen muscles to move, hands shooting up to push hastily against the American. As his neck was none to gently twisted to the side he instantly knew what was coming. "DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE YOU-"

Forest green orbs snapped open as lips connected with his, the coldness invading instantly. Trying to shove Alfred off Arthur twisted and turned, bucking his body frantically, wanting desperately to get away from the unwanted contact. The foreign touch feeling like ice and fire at once.

Growling in annoyance Alfred huffed, pulling Arthur forward before slamming him against the stone wall, hard. Arthur hissed as an explosion of pain ripped through him. Getting the required result Alfred smirked against him, shoving his tongue between burning lips. Tasting a warmth that could only be human.

Sensing Arthur would soon suffocate Alfred pulled back licking his bottom lip slowly. Letting his enlarged canines show as emerald eyes glared accusingly at him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WAS THAT?"

Taking a disinterested step back Alfred shrugged. "A kiss."

Turning redder from both embarrassment and rage Arthur screamed, "I KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"

Wiping his lips profusely he collapsed against the wall again as his strength gave out. The situation had gotten to him in more ways than one; to his complete shame his body had reacted, a buzzing heat shooting through him from the trauma. "I-I meant why bastard!"

Considering the question for a bit Alfred tilted his head slightly. "Let's call it a natural reaction, shall we?" Smiling smugly to himself Alfred winked at Arthur, who gaped in horror at such an answer.

Straightening himself up awkwardly jade green eyes flashed with a mixture of rage, humiliation and total embarrassment. "I AM NOT SOME SODDING FEMALE, NOR AM I A BLOODY WHORE! IF YOU THINK-"

Alfred was before him in an instant, his cool lips lightly pecking Arthur's ear. The hunter shot backwards ungracefully, once again banging his head against the rough stone wall.

As the vampire appeared before him once more, Arthur chocked in uncontainable panic. "Now," Alfred said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. He put his face in front of the hunter's, their noses nearly brushing. He could hear Arthur's heartbeat quicken. "That was stupid, no?"

"H-Hardly! What with your disregard for personal space and bloody large incisors. It's a survival instinct that's all there is to it!" Arthur said defensively, leaning back as much as his strained position allowed.

Alfred frowned, his cobalt blue eyes glinting sharply. "Don't you mean natural reaction?" Seeing the Brit's expression darken he laughed. Somehow Alfred couldn't help but tease the shorter blond on the matter. The way Arthur reacted was by far the funniest thing Alfred had seen from a human in decades.

Feeling his checks burn red Arthur turned to his side as best he could, chiding the vampire. "Seriously, back up before I decide you're completely insane."

Receiving no answer Arthur gave a loud 'eep' as his left arm was snatched and suspended in too short a time span to react. Uncurling shaking fingers Alfred reopened the cut he had caused moments ago, smiling knowingly as the Briton flinched in shock and discomfort. Forest green eyes narrowed, tinged with anger and a tiny, uncontrollable amount of fear.

Inhaling the refined scent Alfred smiled widely. Lowering himself to the hunter's palm, he ran his cool pink tongue over Arthur's skin, soothing the flow. With each lick the wound healed a little more, before disappearing almost altogether. A faint line remained, running along smooth sun kissed skin.

With one last painstakingly slow lick Alfred let his eyes find Arthur's considerably wide ones. He very much enjoying the flushed and utterly adorable features on fully display; clearly the hunter was at a total loss. He was obviously not accustomed to such intimate actions of any kind, and most definitely not from a vampire.

Alfred smirked wildly as the crimson life-force continued to ignite his senses. A comment passing teasingly between his cool lips.

"Francis was right; you _are_ a virgin."


	4. Mutual Feeling

**Well it's rioting in London, all around. And near my bloody house but whilst I live I shall continue to write!****Someone tries to steal my computer I'll kill em! XD**

**Editor: auburn-haired-sadist-XD  
Extra thanks to her as she edited this super fast!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs Hidekaz Himaruya and that sadly is not me.**

**Song lyrics **-**Rufus Wainwright Hallelujah**

* * *

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**  
**love is not a victory march**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

* * *

Tapping his foot impatiently Alfred groaned, getting more irritated by the second. Facing the conjoined bathroom door he kicked it head on.

"You can't stay in there forever you know!"

Lifting his face up from the running water Arthur scowled at the door. "Yes I can, I told you to go the fuck away!"

Banging his head on the door that separated him from the Briton, Alfred sighed. He never should have let Arthur go in the bathroom. His last comment, funny as it was, sent the sunny blond into action. Promptly slapping him heavy handedly before dashing into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door all in one movement.

"Why are you so upset? You started that fight."

"Yes, a fight, but you had to go and do some crazy foreign thing! If most people have a fight they have the good graces not to kiss at the bloody end!"

Hearing the water pour out harder as Arthur further turned on the faucet, Alfred let himself sink heavily to the ground, his back up against the door.

"I could totally break this thing down and you know it." Rapping his knuckles against the wooden frame, Alfred listened harder.

"Do as you please git! I'm still washing you from my mouth!"

Pouting Alfred fidgeted. "You make me sound diseased." Upon getting no smart reply the American settled himself, trying to figure out what exactly to do next. When left undisturbed his thought trail often became stupid, something which Alfred was quite sure Arthur would completely hate. Not that the Briton seemed to actually like anything but still, it bothered him.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he decided to say something, anything.

"Soooooo, you look pretty young...for a hunter. They're normally big, old and bulky guys, scary looking and such."

Hearing a slight puff of air through the door Alfred pressed himself harder against it, somehow sensing Arthur was doing the same thing on the opposite side. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's refreshing to have someone who's so easy on the eyes. How old are you anyway?"

Listening closely Alfred squinted at the door, wishing for x-ray vision. The thin line upon his lips dropped into a frown. "It's kind of hard to have a conversation with a door..."

To his surprise the very thing he was pressed against fell away from him, revealing narrow green eyes. Quickly scooting to the side Alfred gave a weak smile.

Stepping past the vampire carefully Arthur moved to the far side of the room. He sat down upon the window ledge, never trusting the American for a second.

"I'm ten."

Rolling his eyes Alfred stood, dusting himself off and smirking stupidly. "Sureeeeeee you are."

Letting his piercingly bright blue eyes wander over the Brit, Alfred could easily tell it was not true. From first glance Arthur looked younger than he was, his features unusually soft for a male. Scruffy wild blond hair that's colour reminded Alfred very much of the sun, in a good non-burny way. Eyes so deeply green that even the most lushes of country sides couldn't compete. Although they were wide and clear, showing youth, they also held an air of maturity about them. If one looked carefully enough such eyes showed evidence of a hard life.

The Briton's height did nothing to improve his stature, closer to the five foot mark than six, his body more slender than he'd ever care to admit. In other words, Arthur was more attractive than he'd ever credited himself for.

"Come on Kirkland, what have you got to lose by telling me?"

Scoffing at the use of his last name Arthur quipped, "what have you to gain by knowing Jones? You like your victims nice and youthful maybe?"

Sighing tiredly Alfred cast his slender fingers into his neat hair. Figuring the blond Brit had yet to forgive him for the events previous he made his way over to the entrance door. Which of course he had locked hastily upon entering, right before Arthur's great escape attempt.

Unlocking it Alfred gave Arthur one last look. Receiving a particularly nasty scowl for his efforts.

"I'm twenty-three."

Pausing in his actions the American vampire curtly turned around again, a sly grin capturing his lips.

"You're older than me."

"Says the living dead man."

Letting his pale hand slip from the handle Alfred leant against the door, amusement evident in his movements. "I'm nineteen you know."

"In human years maybe."

Looking the immortal over Arthur inwardly hoped he was lying. For vampires their appearance and bodies were that of what they were before death. It was obvious to the hunter that Alfred was turned as a youth but nineteen...well that was just pushing it.

To be a proud, healthy twenty-three year old and have a nineteen year old beat you in height was awful. Not to mention the American was better built, muscular and more handsome. Graced with all the extra years to perfect fighting skills and worldwide knowledge. It was completely unfair and thoroughly irritating.

"Yes...in human years. A little sour are we? Just keep telling yourself I'm only better than you because I'm a vampire. You'll feel better."

"A cup of tea and I'd feel better," Arthur retorted, adding his own special touch of witty sarcasm to the comment. His skeptical brow matching his voice tone perfectly; unamused.

"Right...tea...you eat food to live right? I totally forgot about that. I know who's into that stuff, no worries!"

As the American swiftly exited the Brit groaned, dreading what the immortal classified as food.

"If it's covered in blood, I'm not eating it!"

…

A few long and tedious hours later a timid knock resonated through the heavy wooden door, followed by the lock being undone painfully slow. After a few moments of hesitation it budged open softly and brunette carefully poked his head inside, looking paler than a ghost.

"Hello...human hunter person?"

Arthur watched as the brunette took a timid step inside, closing the door despite his body poised to bolt at any moment. However it was still obvious to the blond that the intruder was not human. Even if he acted so.

"Who are you and where are those other bastards?" Shuffling out from under the bed the Brit fixed the shard of glass he broke from the mirror in his hand with a dark look. "It's them I wanna stake first!"

Stumbling back in panic the brunette fell to his knees in an all too pathetic display. "Oh please! Don't stake me, I surrender! I didn't wanna come here, honest!"

Frantically the vampire dug around in his pockets, grabbing a white handkerchief. Quickly he knotted it around his finger and began waving it as a flag. "DON'T STAKE ME!"

Taking an awkward step back Arthur began to reassure the vampire, much like he would a small child. One that irritated the good graces out of him. "Okay...I won't, just stop that!"

Bouncing to his feet, a warm smile now covering his pretty features the brunette dusted himself off playfully. "Okay then, so we can be friends!" Completely missing Arthur's I don't think so look he continued. "I'm Italy but you can call me Feliciano Vargas."

Watching the other carefully the Brit nodded. "Arthur Kirkland."

"That's great! Ve~ve, I'm your appointed chief, so you don't die."

"Wouldn't that be tragic," Arthur commented smoothly, already relaxing somewhat in the Italian's presence. Somehow the brunette seemed a lot less threatening than the American blond.

"Do you like pasta? I used to LOVE pasta, I'll make you more pasta next time!"

"Uhh...that should be fine."

Arthur flushed slightly as his stomach gave a growl. Causing the brunette to nod before opening the door. Quickly looking back to the Brit Feliciano smiled uneasily. "Don't try to run away, okay? Big brother France is waiting down the hall."

Getting a mental image of the cooing French vampire, Arthur turned bitter, feeling rather repulsed at the idea of running into him. He knew full well the French git was just looking for an excuse to do something ultimately bad and violating.

"I won't."

Nodding, the Italian stepped outside, pulling a food trolley inside. Had it been under different circumstances Arthur would have helped out. But his common sense deemed leaning in close to anyone with sharp pointy front teeth was a very poor action to take, no matter how friendly and un-vampire like the enthusiastic brunette currently seemed.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I made a bit of everything..." Pulling the silver lids off Feliciano grinned proudly, presenting a full tray of very appealing, very edible food.

Staring at it comically, Arthur smiled, giving the Italian some credit. "And I half expected it to be a dead rat."

…

"So how come you were under the bed? Were you playing hide and seek with America?"

Between gulps of food green eyes found chocolate ones. "Yes, that's exactly what I was doing. And when the git got close enough I was gonna stab his leg, get him to the floor and shove the glass thorough his un-beating heart."

Frowning the Italian fidgeted before whispering, "I'm pretty sure that's not how it's played..."

Taking a swig of the poorly made tea the blonde Brit waggled his fork. "Duly noted."

Trying to avoid the unpleasant images the blond supplied Feliciano hummed, leaning in closer. Becoming very still Arthur looked up, seeing himself reflected in warm honey brown eyes.

The fangs peeking out from under the Italians pale pink lips looked somewhat out of place on his otherwise friendly and honest face.

"What?"

Pulling back sharply the Italian shook his head. "N-nothing, just...um, having a look at you..."

Taking a quiet sip of tea Arthur let it slide down his abused throat. He quickly became withdrawn and serious. "Don't try anything weird, I will stake you. Potential rapist outside or not."

Panicking the Italian waved off the accusation. "I'd never do that! I don't really like human blood and I already have a mate."

Wanting to ask two questions at once Arthur chomped on another piece of meat, not quite sure how appropriate it was to speak so formally to the enemy.

Sensing the Briton's inner thoughts Feliciano let his head fall upon his hands, a contented look sweeping across his delicate features. "Animal blood and other vampire blood is sort of sustainable for my kind. And my beloved is called Ludwig, he rescued me after I was turned against my will by my maker. He can be kinda grumpy but secretly he's really gentle!"

Feeling like he was in on some bizarre intimate secret Arthur nodded, not sure what to make of it all. As the immortal gave off a giggle he found his thoughts broken.

"You're cute, I can see why America and big brother France like you."

"Thrilling...wait...WHAT?" Kicking up away from the table Arthur stood up awkwardly, gaping openly. "Are you people insane? NO, Absolutely not. Never going to happen!"

Pausing to breath the blonde twitched. "And I'm not bloody cute!"

Pouting innocently Feliciano let his head fall to the side in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because I don't get it off with dead people! I'm a hunter, thus very much against it by nature!"

"Ve, what you are doesn't matter, we're open minded. As a family we're all different anyway. You're no different, just human...and a hunter. It is super mean that you stake us but then we can be pretty mean to humans so I can understand. But here and now it can be all about the love!"

Waiting Arthur wondered if the Italian was going to order him to hug a tree. Getting into the whole vampire free love concept.

"I do not do love," Arthur whispered heatedly.

As Feliciano smiled nervously the door swung open. "ENGLAND! How's the food?"

Shuddering slightly Arthur glared up through his blond bangs. "You wanker! Do you fancy me?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Well that's super blunt. What were you guys talking about?"

As blue eyes located the now hiding Italian Alfred sighed. Feliciano had unwittingly put the resident hunter in the god of foul moods. Instinctively knowing the other blonde's love of violence he took a step to his left, eyeing the knife that flew past seconds later tediously.

Looking back to the irate Briton the American shrugged. "Probably, yeah."

Alfred almost laughed as Arthur chose to answer him by throwing everything he could gets his hands on. Plates, knives, forks, glasses and an occasional spoon. All of which made a horrendous noise as they shattered and smashed on the far side wall behind the blond vampire.

"You're a poor shot and this is really getting old, you'll run out of things to throw eventually."

Seeing the point but promptly ignoring it Arthur stormed up to the American, stopping directly in front of him.

"Listen up wanker, whatever this all is I don't give a toss. Give up this ridiculous charade, either kill me or let me go. 'Cause quite frankly I find you and this place a fate worse than death."

Looking towards the frozen Italian Alfred smirked, using his thumb to gesture towards Arthur. "Humans get so cranky when it's past their bedtimes." Looking down condescendingly Alfred asked sensually, "do I get a goodnight kiss?"

He was answered with a slap to his face. Simply smirking, he stepped back and dragged the Italian out with him. The two took one last look at the Briton as the door was closed and locked.

...

Finding little else to do Arthur decided to face a challenge. Bathing.

Arthur had been skeptical about taking a bath beforehand, mostly because it involved him being naked. That in itself was no concern; however, being surrounded by blood sucking perverts iwhile/i naked worried him slightly.

His days had become nights. Whenever he would wake the sun would be setting or gone altogether, so anything he wanted to do would have to be accomplished at night. It was a sacrifice but one well worth it in most respects.

Closing the bathroom door quietly, he listened, as if expecting company. When the silence dragged on he locked the door and gingerly began undressing, stripping each piece of clothing away.

Hearing odd sounds now and then Arthur scolded himself, certain it was just his paranoia and nothing more.

_'If anyone comes in then I'll just drown the stupid git!'_ Arthur thought grimly. _'Wait, can vampires even drown?'_

The hot water continued to run as he settled into the warmth, hazily wishing for bubbles. Leaning his head fully back upon the side Arthur let out a sigh he had been holding. The warm water relaxing and soothing both his body and mind.

"A vampire family, how...ridiculous."

Sinking under the water Arthur tossed his hair, and breaking the surface he began cleaning himself up, annoyed at how many times he mistook bruises and cuts for dirt and grime.

Still feeling on edge he stepped out, droplets of water littering the floor in a messy fashion. Snatching a nearby towel the hunter hurriedly dried himself off, reaching around blindly for his clean, borrowed clothes, courtesy of the seemingly thoughtful Italian, who had left it along with the food. A note was attached insisting he clean up and be comfortable in the fresh clothes.

Leaving the towel hanging uselessly upon his hair he first pulled on the underwear provided, before continuing steadily into the trousers. The fabric left little to the imagination, hugging his form perfectly. Giving off a huff Arthur grabbed the matching shirt, which like the bottoms were a smooth, ebony black.

The unevenly folded collar reminded the hunter of its owner, and as he looked crossly into yet another mirror he couldn't help but think the clothes suited Feliciano much more. But at least they were clean and actually provided a decent fit.

...

After a few visits from the Italian Arthur quickly found himself falling under the impression that maybe vampires weren't entirely the same. Feliciano Vargas was the ultimate exception, a wimpy vampire; he lacked the very basics of vampire mannerisms. Things such as an insatiable blood-lust and ridiculously high sex drive seemed lost upon the brunette.

The main thing that appealed to Arthur was the Italian's acute distaste for violence. It was rather refreshing.

Of course the visits were often ruined when Alfred made an appearance, of the none-to-stealthy kind. Arthur sat still watching the current visit falling into the same ridiculous and predictable path.

Alfred getting owned by Feliciano. Not by violence or words but by the Italian's self proclaimed "super hug of pasta love."

It was hilarious. And indeed deadly.

Arthur found himself smiling, very genuinely so at the two vampires who appeared somewhat human in his eyes. They somehow resembled a family, a crazy, destructive family but a family nonetheless. As the two lumbered about the room Arthur wondered if perhaps they were like siblings, if the yelling, fighting, laughing and mass destruction was anything to go by.

At least that's what Arthur figured, he himself had never really had the warmth of a family. Only vague ideas of what it would be like. But what he was current witness to really made him wonder.

"You shall never defeat me!" Alfred screamed ecstatically getting the brunette half way into a headlock. The two crashed to the floor as each still attempted to gain victory.

Watching the scene unfold the Briton had to bite his lip now and then as to not laugh aloud moronically. Each time Alfred wriggled about the brunette would cling on tighter, in what could literally be described as a grip of doom.

Dragging himself up a nearby cabinet Alfred laughed and complained as he continued to try and shake the smaller vampire off.

"Feli, hold up! England's _laughing_ at us!"

Scoffing Arthur shook his head, solidly pointing towards the American offhandedly. "At you Jones, _only_ you."

Giving up trying to pry the Italian off Alfred decided to lie. "You know Ludwig was looking for you...maybe for some alone time."

"Alone time?" Chocolate eyes sparkled as Feliciano imagined his beloved, lost and lonely. Things that the German would never be. Smiling goofily at the two briefly the brunette took off out the door.

"Well that's him and Ludwig sorted for a while, their alone times often last days."

Arthur averted his eyes, fighting off any embarrassment at the "alone time" implication, instead focusing on the humour in the supposedly scary sounding vampire being pounced on and dragged off. Apparently not all vampires had to be strong or intimidating to get their way, just wicked hyper and Italian.

"So...he's like your little brother?" Arthur questioned in interest, pushing his hands further along the small table he was currently seated at.

Flopping down heavily on the bed facing the Briton Alfred laughed. "Yeah, kinda. Except he's older than me." Seeing a look of confusion Alfred waved it off. "Vampire family dynamics are pretty weird I guess."

"Right..." Folding his arms Arthur stood staring quietly out the window, not seeing much in the darkness. But looking all the same.

Opting to try and push for a longer conversation Alfred hummed. "Do you have any?"

"Vampire dynamics?"

"Family."

"Hm..." Turning on his side Arthur settled himself fully at the widow ledge, crossing his arms comfortably as he let his head rest upon the cool stone. He stared out blankly at the dark abyss.

"No."

"So seriously, no basics? Parents? Siblings? Not lying to me are you? Trying to protect your loved ones."

Fixing the vampire with a knowing look Arthur lowered his tone dangerously. "My parents died when I was young, I was an only child."

Getting annoyed just looking at the American Arthur opted to ignore him. Settling further against the wall, the chill seeping through his skin. In such a situation it was pleasant, to be able to feel something. Some evidence of his own humanity.

Pulling up into a sitting position Alfred frowned. "That's pretty tragic for you."

"It's beneficial in this situation," Arthur breathed, for once finding good in his solitude. "Besides, I doubt you even understand the meaning of tragedy."

Looking back to cobalt blue eyes Arthur smiled slightly. "Probably can't spell it either."

Suppressing a laugh Alfred grinned. "You'll die a smart ass."

Shrugging Arthur agreed. "Yes, it's quite likely."

"You're pretty strange..." Alfred said carefully as he stood. Half walking, half floating towards Arthur. "Not like any other human."

Resisting the urge to scream girlishly Arthur bit his lip as Alfred blocked him, so fast and sudden it was terrifying. Made worse as the vampire leaned in against him, the action forcing uneasy eye contact.

"B-Back up a little!" Arthur ordered nervously, his emerald orbs flickering between his entrapment and its cause.

Brushing their noses Alfred focused intently. "I think I do like you."

"Well that's disturbing," Arthur scoffed, holding back his discomfort by masking it with a look of irritation instead. He was not at all sure or comfortable with where the conversation was leading, his mind inconveniently flashing to vivid images of their last so-called kiss.

Arthur looked up stiffly as a shadow fell heavily upon him. Yet again his vampire counterpart misunderstood the basic concept of personal space.

"I want to hear you say it," Alfred stated smoothly.

Arthur blinked owlishly before staring up at him quizzically. "Say...what?"

"I want you to say you like me too."

Arthur pressed his lips into a thin line. "Perhaps you have misunderstood me up until now. I believe you to be a stupid, spoiled, sodding jerk of a vampire. I can only feel complete hate towards you, nothing less and nothing more. I hate you, in fact you repulse me."

Ducking under and out swiftly Arthur took a few slow steps back, a little surprised he got away with it. As Alfred turned Arthur felt a tiny pang of guilt at the expression he received.

"Y-You don't really care anyway, right? Look, you're just another vampire to me and I'm just another human to you." Letting a small smile slip across his lips Arthur continued, softer than before. "Well...you are a lot more annoying than other vampires to me but that feeling's probably mutual."

Alfred laughed as he recalled something he had often thought about. "That's the first time you've smiled at me. Up close it's better than I ever imagined."

Blushing at the other's forwardness Arthur overcompensated by waving his arms around nonsensically in the air. "T-That's completely besides the point! And I wasn't smiling! Wait...up close?"

"Yup, like when you were satisfied with a successful staking or drinking that warm liquid in your house. You'd always smile..." Alfred sort-of-answered with his own charming grin, not sure how it was being taken.

"So...you've literally been stalking me, getting thrills off my smiles...that's not weird."

"My thrills came more when you undressed actually."

"That...better be a joke," Arthur hissed unsurely. Trying to will away the redness seeping into his face and spreading faster than a toxic poison.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't."

Stepping past the living blonde Alfred paused as he pulled open the door. "You should get some sleep, you're looking paler than me."

Ignoring the vampire Arthur after him. "That had better of been a bloody joke Jones!"

Waving off the warning Alfred gave Arthur a solid, knowing look, a smirk still plastered obviously on his lips. "Think about it."

"I am _thinking_ about it and that's what's bothering me! How could you bloody well spy on me in my house? Have you no shame at all?" Arthur asked him incredulously, his hands on his hips in a condemning manner.

Shaking his head Alfred closed the distance between them, forcing the shorter blond to fall silent. "I meant think about what I said before that."

Alfred smiled crookedly and lifted his shoulders as Arthur understood. Tilting his head to the side and looking rather embarrassed he made for the door. "Anyway I have stuff to do or I'm gonna get yelled at again. Umm goodnight?...Arthur."

His breath catching embarrassingly Arthur fought back a darker blush, the mention of his name sounding so foreign from the smooth accented voice.

"...Goodnight," Arthur said uncertainly, not quite sure if it was he or Alfred who was completely insane.

Giving off a quick nod Alfred flashed a toothy smile before pulling the door closed behind him. Turning the key in the lock he felt a new found sense of happiness. The thrill, the feelings, it felt like the past.

It felt like living again.

...

Dimming the lights altogether and then moving back towards the bed Arthur caught his reflection, not the paleness but something else altogether bothered him. He was smiling.

"Oh hell no." Collapsing to the bed he sprawled out, draping his left arm over his eyes. "Don't tell me I just had a decent conversation with _him_ of all people."

Groaning he rolled over onto his side. "I'm not happy, it's not like I enjoyed it or anything...I'm just tired and...losing my mind."

Kicking off his boots the Briton dragged the pooling blankets up and over himself, still trying to will away both the tugging smirk and the elevated feeling within him. It wasn't right but it didn't feel wrong.

"Don't tell me..I enjoyed talking with a vampire."

Digging his fingers underneath his borrowed ebony shirt Arthur grasped a hidden silver cross, pulling out the long but fine chain delicately. Instead of its former beauty the cross sparkled timidly in the frail light. The object itself had little to no effect on the undead, however it still remained a source of comfort to Arthur since childhood.

But it was a trinket none the less.

Lifting it in the air above him he let it dangle, the notion causing it to chime softly. Arthur studied it for a few moments before sliding his fingers over it and placing it firmly to his heart.

Closing his eyes and whispering, "please...don't take away my hate…"

* * *

**I promise more action in the next chapter, the kind you all like *wink***

**But that my friends shall have to wait. Sadly whilst visiting Edinburgh I will have no computer or internet. Instead think of me drinking England style surrounded by Scots, oh yes! **

**Anyway reviews? Please? I like those!**


	5. The Way It Is

College is taking my life! So yeah, I'm ridiculously busy at the moment so updating less my apologies.

Went to the London MCM Expo, met Vic Mignogna and oh gosh do I love him! That epiphany occurred as a camera pointed our way and he hugged me close from behind. I turned redder than Rudolph nose my friends! And it was worth it ;)

Oh and a special thanks to Ylmi17, thanks for the wonderful comment you left on my YouTube account. Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I have asked Santa for it :3

Song: How You Remind Me  
Artist: Nickelback

Editor has not had a chance to clean this up but I'm posting it anyway as it's Christmas Eve! Yay!

* * *

**Tired of living like a blind man**  
**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**  
**And this is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me**  
**Of what I really am**

* * *

It was early morning. The radiant sun glowing through the fluffy pink clouds of the frozen morning sky. A perfect time for a bloody good plan.

Finding a strange sort of thrill from the situation Arthur smirked, genially impressed with himself. Everything was perfect. He almost couldn't believe his own eyes.

Staring back at him from the mirror was a pale almost white entity. Sleek, handsome and smart. His fantastic blond hair swept back smoothly, it's dampness giving it's shading a darker edge. Only a few defiant strands sweeping across his now brightest feature. Eyes of electric green, which seemed brighter than normal, sparkling with satisfaction and superiority.

Arthur hadn't lived so long due to skill or luck alone. No, it was his intelligence that gave him the edge. Having a surprising wisdom and creativeness that a vampire would never initially suspect. Thus giving the twenty-three year old a considerably longer career in vampire hunting business.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Pulling once more at the long cuffed sleeves the blond found himself fussing over every detail. The shirt not his own and by his standards far to fancy and above all frilly. It's crisp white cotton matching beautifully with a long red over coat. A black laced embroidery making endless pattens upon the silky fabric.

Dark royal blue trousers, that ran just past his knees. His usual trade mark black boots laced upwards neatly.

He looked like one, the beautiful immortals.

Arthur couldn't help but grin a tad foolishly, he was truly a genius.

His pale skin, partly thanks to the powder of the previous owner. Upon searching his new surroundings the Brit had found countless perfumes, trinkets and best of all snow like powder. The flashy outfit, courtesy of the overly friendly Italian, who had insisted that even humans had to be fashionable.

But to appear somewhat devoid of life Arthur had taken an extra step, a cool bath. Letting his body temperature drop steadily. Now his heart beat slower, his blood moved calmer. His skin stayed whiter. It was perfect.

"Well it's now or never," smiling thinly at his reflection Arthur, nodded to himself.

Opening the door he tentatively made his exit, more than grateful he had managed to convince the American vampire into trusting him. His constant complaints about staying locked in one room had won through. Even if he was instructed never to leave the deserted floor, ever.

How stupid the American immortal was.

Even if the level was a maze Arthur had silently logged everything into his memory. Learning faster as Alfred rambled on about the many rooms, stairs and secret passageways that he'd gotten lost in. Apparently the vampire had little shame in such respects.

Using his years of training to guide him. The hallways seemed to double inside the more he moved through them, each seemed endless and taunting. But a soft melody broke the silence from afar, Arthur found himself moving towards-it. As he approached the room it came from he placed his hand upon his heart. Taking a last deep calming breath.

Looking round green eyes widened, not hiding the light of life.

There sat a grand piano, being played by perhaps an even grander gentle man. The speed and softness was more than enough evidence for Arthur to know whoever the person was, he was defiantly not human. Not that the realisation was all that shocking, but still it made the blond wonder.

Maybe his perceptions of vampires as selfish, jealous, lone killers was wrong. From what he had previously witnessed he was almost convinced. Even believing the longer life granted an extreme grace and radiance, one that no mortal could ever obtain.

Sensing a sort of entrancement upon the melody the Briton shook out of his thoughts, this was no time to falter. Especially not to become lost in past memory and rune.

Stepping silently by Arthur kept his heart slow and mind relaxed. If he'd learnt anything in his youthful years it was vampires were alerted to fear. They thrived upon it.

Turning another corner Arthur found himself pressed flush against something. Taking a few hasty steps back warm lips dropped.

"Oh fuck!"

Alfred simply looked down upon the shorter blond. His features showing mild surprise before shifting into a quick distaste.

"I really have no manner of luck at all," Arthur chided hastily, staring comically up at his impending doom. Not wasting time with further futile words Arthur spun as hands shot out to grab him. Ducking and diving forward the Brit took off running. Grand hallways rushed past at a dizzying speed as the vampire hunter dashed through the castle.

"fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck!"

Bursting through another random door Arthur hissed loudly as he slammed into something else hard. Falling backwards the Brit barely noticed a hand shooting out and pulling him back up easily. Focusing on the hand, then arm, deep green orbs dragged upwards. Eyes of the palest ice staring back. No emotion present.

Hearing commotion further down the corridor which he came Arthur tugged away. Grimacing at the unwavering grip upon his wrist. Staring up darkly he hissed, "let go!"

Hearing the commotion grow closer Arthur's gaze softened. Looking the other over quickly. A green, smart uniform showed the individual to be a smart if not slightly stiff character. From some objects upon the attire Arthur could tell, this one was German.

Tugging uselessly once more green eyes flashed with life. "Please."  
Arthur fell still as a thought dawned upon him, Feliciano's many ramblings making sudden sense. "You're Italy's...partner?"

"Yes..."

Arthur stared wide eyed at the canines presented, ones that were not of the vampire kind.

"But I thought you were one...you're not..like them then?"

Carefully Ludwig released the newcomer, nodding quickly before calmly stating, "he's gaining."  
Flashing a quick smile Arthur took off like a rocket. Closely followed by a more than annoyed American.

Skidding inelegantly round the next bend Arthur overbalanced, wasting valuable time and scuffing his hands along the stonework. Glancing back against his better judgement he was surprised, there was absolutely no one. Not stopping the Briton pushed forward, stumbling awkwardly down some large, winding stairs. Jumping the last few with ease.

Rushing to the awe-inspiringly large entrance doors.

"...I don't believe this!" slamming his aching dirty hands against the thick wooden doors Arthur hissed. Collapsing against it in frustration and exhaustion. True it appeared to be the front entrance. But what disappointed the Brit so was the chains and locks lingering far above him. Apparently the newest occupants decided to modify the castle to their liking. Keeping God knows what out and non flying people in.

Sucking in much needed air Arthur let his head bang against the door. His body and mind feeling sick all at once. A creak on the stairs alerted the blond, turning sharply Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. Uncontentiously shrinking and pressing up against what should have been his escape.

"Bloody hell…"

There high upon the staircase stood Alfred, his usual easy going appearance replaced with a much darker image. "I told you to stay in your room."

"Yes in a cage! I'm human, I have a life to go back to!"

Stepping down each step silently the vampire mused, "spending your days and nights alone, reading books of old, drinking tea and gardening? That's not a life."

"Like you can fucking judge! I'm a hunter! No other part of my life or in your opinion lack of should concern you!" Taking a deep breath the spiky blond banged his fist on the door. "Now kindly open this sodding thing so I can be on my merry way."

As Alfred reached the base he moved towards the Briton, smiling as the lither blond shifted into a defence. "Another fight, really? How do you not get how awesomely superior I am?"

"Belt up, you self satisfied prat! I've had enough of whatever all this is supposed to be!"

"As usual I have no idea what you are on about. Care to translate?"

Rolling his eyes Arthur threw his hands up, "everything! This castle, your family. You, me, it defies basic logic! Tell me what the fuck I'm here for? You threaten me and keep me here yet never do anything! I know you still go out and prey upon people, I'm not stupid. I know you've fed!"

"You can tell the difference?" Alfred questioned, taking another step closer.

"Every time, your body gives off heat, your skin flushes red when you laugh and joke. All because of the stolen life running through your veins."

"I'm impressed you noticed."

"Of course I notice," Arthur hissed. "I always know, what your doing and how your doing it. I've seen it."

"That's kinda hot but I happen to prefer spending my daylight hours in bed. Are you coming?"

"W-What?" Turning a tarnishing red the vampire hunter gaped, "of course not!"

Grinning Alfred leaning close, his air practically daring. "Obviously you can't be trusted so you'll just have to come to bed with me."

"Are you completely insane? I can't-won't do that! I'm leaving! Bye-bye git!"

Storming past the American Arthur jerked as he felt a tingling, looking forward he stilled. A curiously pale individual peering back at him behind a undecipherable mask.

As their bronze eyes flicked behind him Arthur bristled. "Alfred san…is this yours?"

"This?" Arthur voiced in quiet disbelief.

"Yep, it is," Alfred chirped, nodding vigorously. Forcing his hands heavily on the Brits thin shoulders.

Spinning Arthur lunged, "who the fuck are you calling it!"

Flashing what appeared to be an apologetic smile to the other immortal Alfred dodged the body full punch aimed his way, off balancing the Briton with relative ease.

With a quick, sharp jab he impacted the shorter blonds stomach. As Arthur grunted and doubled forward in pain he yanked the Brit up and over his shoulder at a defyingly speed.

The heavy impact jarring in more ways than one, "O-Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Feeling a crushing grip wind across his legs Arthur cursed, "p-put me down! You absolute bastard!"

Taking a shakily breath Arthur jerked as he felt fingers distinctively brush against his backside. Instantly silencing his next cursing spew.

"Sorry for the trouble Kiku, this ones adventurous."

Heading back up the steps Alfred hummed as he continued on down the grand passageway. Which now seemed to be disturbed as individuals stared through their doors peevishly.

Arthur's brain jerked back to life as a rhythm began to be patted against him, in a very unfortunate place. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Alfred teased, continuing on with his rhythm.

"Touching my ass you bloody perv!"

"Am I?"

Arthur chocked as the American complied, only to begin squeezing instead. "I am fucking staking you for this!" Slamming his hands harder into the blond immortal Arthur shrieked, "again and again until you turn into a pleasing pile of sodding dust!"

"Okay, okay, I shan't colour on you pretty white canvas any more!"

"I don't have a canvas git!" Finding his throat suddenly dry Arthur groaned, staring upwards, his silence quickly turning again to anger and humiliation under countless watchful eyes. Ones of the most fascinating and unnatural in nature.

"This is so degrading..."

Hearing a chuckle resonate from beneath Arthur glared, "You're getting off on this aren't you!"

"Yes," taking a short breath Alfred patted the hunter teasingly, "I like your warmth."

Huffing Arthur shook his head, disagreeing completely. "Don't, it's only temporary I'm sure."

"You're soooooooo pessimistic!"

Ignoring the muttering Brit Alfred moved effortlessly through the castle. Not gracing the struggling blond with words, only tightening his grip now and then to cause discomfort. Deciding against snapping the twenty three year old in half as the mortal continued to eat away at his once strong patience and composer.

"You really have no decorum at all! This is absurd, I will not bed with you!"

"I don't exactly recall asking Kirkland."

"Fucking vampire bastard! You just do as you please!"

"And why wouldn't I?" Again Arthur froze as he felt a suggestive touch slide up his legs, "when I can do things like this?"

"YOU vile, incomprehensible git! Get your filthy fucking hands off me!"

Any and all occupants of the castle tuned into the scene unfolding. Some chose to ignore it others gathered in the hallway to catch a glimpse of the chaos.

Finally Alfred came to a stop, not that Arthur noticed, he was to busy pounding his fists and cursing hysterically at the American. Setting the irate Briton to the floor the vampire ignored the dark yet questioning look he was given. Instead he made his way to the bathroom, turning the taps on he soaked a towel thoroughly. Stepping back into the bedroom he made his way to Arthur, who remained rooted to the spot.

Roughly Alfred began wiping the Britons face, growling in annoyance as Arthur tried to pull away. "Wipe that off, right now!"

Snatching the towel away Arthur complied, his own actions to rough. Quickly the pale powder disappeared, revealing sun kissed slightly flushed skin once more. "Your hair"

Huffing the Brit dragged the towel over his smooth bangs, instantly fluffing them. His messy hair returning, if not slightly wilder than normal. "And your clothes"

Shooting a dark look Arthur scoffed, "fuck you."

"Oh jeez," huffing Alfred began undoing the vampire hunters garments with astonishing speed. Shaking off the initial amazement Arthur shoved, stumbling backwards. "Get off!"

Closing the distance Alfred unwaveringly forced Arthur backwards into the postured wall of his room. Continuing to pry apart the Britons clothing, somewhat more purposely than before.

Panicking Arthur shoved hastily at the American, that failing he pulled the shirt closed as best he could.

"W-What the hell do you you think your doing! Don't touch me!"

His brow raising Alfred leaned in, his arms falling heavily to the others side. "Get changed, I hate you looking like that!"

Meeting blazing blue, Arthur challenged, "what? Me looking like you? And here I thought all you bastards fancied yourselves."

Covering the Brits mouth with his right hand Alfred resisted the urge to apply extra, lethal pressure. "I'm tired, do yourself and me a favour by shutting up and doing as you're told. For once in your stubborn assed life!"

Wrenching away Arthur seethed, "oh no, I'm not doing you any favours! I happen to like these hours, I can keep this up all sodding day!"

Latching onto the English blond harshly Alfred dragged him forward. Giving a final tug he watched boardly at the sandy haired blond landed face first onto the bed. Squeaking in shock and panic before he could control himself.

Pushing up onto his knees clumsily Arthur hissed as he was forced down. His back straining instantly as he refused to lie down flat. His knees shaking under the pressure.

Leaning over Arthur's back Alfred hugged his form, slipping his cool fingers under and up what was the remainder of the Britons shirt.

"What are you d-doing bastard!"

Letting out a hum Alfred grinned against sun blessed skin, "what dose it look...feel like? For someone who slays the dammed you sure are innocent. It's kinda appealing."

Lashing out Arthur spun, finding himself caught easy and forced back into place. His striking hand being pinned across his lower back in a crass and thoroughly uncaring matter.

"If I can't sleep I might as well enjoy something about you."

Making his point Alfred tugged at Arthur's waistline, "You realize this position gives me better access right?"

Receiving a heavy silence Alfred grinned toothily, using his free hand to tentatively undo the Britons button and zip.  
"I bet you've never let anyone go here before," Alfred mocked, knowing full well that in such matters Arthur was an open book.

As he slipped his hand inside the material Alfred felt the Briton choke on air. Continuing the vampire placed a cold kiss to the hunters neck. Stealing some warmth that seemed to radiate.

"S-Stop that!" Jerking sharply Arthur turned beat red as Alfred began to move against him. His cool fingers getting eagerly to work.

Gripping the scented sheets beneath him shakily Arthur hissed, "that hurts, idiot." Still trying to stray from the cold touch he buried his face into the messy sheets, "b-blood we-ll sto-p."

"Why? Earlier you gave me the impression that you wanted to be used. That's after all what we vampires do. Use humans, and foul mouthed little hunter such as yourself."

Jerking his head up irritably Arthur spat, "You're fucking cruel! J-ust cause you can doesn't give you the r-right!"

Hearing an amused hum against the base of his neck Arthur twisted frantically, ashamed of the quick and un becoming gasps that passed his lips. "It's you who's the cruel one, denying me for so long."

Sensing Alfred had finally chosen to stop toying with him Arthur buried his face completely in the blankets, silencing himself shakily. Obviously the American knew what he was doing, apparently fighting wasn't the only thing he had perfected over the years of immortality.

Fighting back tears and what he assumed would be screams. Arthur dared not to find out. His mind in a flurry of panic and upset.

Giving off a muted sharp sob into the blankets Arthur fell forward, no longer being held up by the vampire.

"Well that was quick," Alfred grinned, praising himself slightly. Wiping his hand on the sheet he waited impatiently as the hunter beneath him continued to shake furiously. Soft, non nonsensically words spilling out into the mattress.

Rolling his cobalt eyes Alfred quickly grabbed the sandy haired blond, not caring as he felt resistance. Flipping Arthur onto his back in an instant, huffing as the other shielded his face.

"Oi, look at me."

He waited, before trying again, "don't be such a virgin geez!" Reaching down Alfred grabbed thin wrists, pulling them deliberately aside. His eyes widened slightly at the tear soaked, bitter face that greeted him. "Well holy shit, what's with that look? Never woulda guessed you were even capable of it. You're kinda cute...like this."

Seeing a few forcibly muted sobs Alfred shrugged to himself, leaning down. Smiling as the smaller hunter began to panic and shake again more fearfully than before, no longer seeming to have the energy to curse and struggle. Kissing the British blond lightly on his lips Alfred frowned thinly as the other shuddered. "Are you that shy?"

Opting to continue Alfred began licking and biting the other jaw line. Receiving pleasing gasps that the hunter couldn't completely call fear. As he slipped his hands down along Arthur's slim waist Alfred almost laughed. Slowly tugging down the Britons now loose under garments.

"N-No!" Pressing a his hand to Alfred's chest Arthur shoved weakly.

Pouting the blond vampire failed to see the problem. "Don't think I'll stop just because your crying Kirkland."

As Alfred continued he heard a loud chocking sound, the body beneath him shuddering almost worryingly. "No more, I-I can't," choking again Arthur shut his eyes, biting back his pride, shaking his head hysterically. "I-I'd r-r-rather die!"

Sitting up fully Alfred looked the Briton over, at a bit of a loss. The smaller blond suddenly seeming a lot more frail and normal than ever before. So completely overwhelmed with obvious fear, more so than any attempt on his life. This was something different. A line that clearly the Briton couldn't cross. Finally Alfred had discovered the hunters utter undoing, his ultimate weakness.

Hearing Arthur's heart beat in that terrible rhythm almost drove the American wild. His instincts demanding contribution. Unearthly eyes caught every violent shiver, every choke and sob. Seemingly emotionless if not a tad un amused Alfred observed the hunter silently, trying to fathom out why he had been come so intrigued suddenly.

Sighing loudly Alfred ruffled his bangs, glaring heatedly at the wall. "Okay fine! But I sure as heck can't stop with nothing."

Lowering himself to the slightly calmer hunter Alfred stared at him dead on. "Hold still, don't do anything stupid," hovering over the Britons neckline Alfred resisted the urge to be rough as he grasped wild sunny locks, using it as leverage to tilt a more accessible position. Hearing another stifled breath Alfred sank his teeth into the Briton.

Expecting the sudden jerk and easily stopping the motion from causing any further damage Alfred paused. Lightly pushing the vampire hunter to settle on the bed before continuing. Getting compliance he gave a satisfied hum, only vaguely aware of weak yet desperate hands grasping his jacket feverishly.

Feeling his blood pulse Arthur hissed, leaning away from the cold embrace that seemed to spread. "Y-Your taking too much!"

Withdrawing slowly Alfred lapped stray liquid, drawing up to look directly into hazy green eyes. Smiling widely the vampire increased the pressure in his long fingers. Knowing beneath the Briton's clothes bruises must be forming ugly and sore.

"Oh I haven't taken anything from you yet Arthur, it's only just begun."

...

"And then what?" forced a voice of considerable hight pitch and shock.

"He passed out." Alfred said, "I may have had a drop too much perhaps," he whispered, frowning like a scorned child and pacing about irritably. Scuffing his trendy leather brown boots against the coble stone floor in a whimsical fashion.

"I can't believe...Alfred that's just horrible! How could you?"

Staring at the see through blond once more the vampire scoffed, "What? He's a total stuck up pain in the ass!"

"Even so.."

"What do you want from me? I'm not mortal you know, no feelings of humanity here!" Slouching over in defeat Alfred huffed, "your not my continence Mattie, don't act like it."

"I'm not," the other agreed, hovering quietly for a moment.

"I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him to break, just like every other nameless human. I wanted that."

Biting his bottom lip Matthew frowned. His image seeming to fade slightly as he fidgeted. "You can be so horrible sometimes Al." Seeing the vampire bristle he sighed softly, "you need to apologise to him...when he wakes up."

"What?" Staring back in horror Alfred threw his hands up, "no! I told you it was his fault for always being such a rude, stuck up, little smart ass. I should be congratulated, I finally shut him up!"

Frowning deeper the see through blonde thought for a moment. "Do you like him?"

Narrowing his orbs suspiciously Alfred scoffed, "he's a vampire hunter."

"That's not what I asked."

"Then don't ask!"

Turning away from questioning eyes Alfred shuffled, placing his weight onto each foot in a sort of embarrassed reaction. Not at all sure why he liked the Briton, or indeed how to go about wording it.  
"He's completely wrong and awkward. I suppose on some level I'm drawn to that. It's only natural, he's interesting. Kind of um..attractive and such," he finished lamely. Acknowledging that it sounded much clearer in his head.

Meeting knowing blue orbs Alfred whacked the air, his hand falling right through the others image. "I don't know Mattie! Stop asking me stupid questions anyway!"

Feeling for the Briton the shyer blond forced a small, strained smile. "Then you need to apologize. If you want something more than his fear, something more than hate."

Seeing the displeased look flare upon the vampires features Matthew continued. "If you can't fix things...then you'll have no choice but to-"

"Kill him," Alfred offered happily.

"Let him go,"

"I can't do that!"

Intrigued the short blonde leaned closer, a knowing look crossing his face. "And why not?"

"B-Because umm that is...I-"

"Like him," Matthew finished quickly, very pleased with himself. He might have been a ghost but he could still reason things out better than a vampire ever could.

Frowning sourly Alfred crossed his arms, "that's totally unfair Mattie. I shoulda said 'cause I'm a super bad ass vampire', that's why!"

Getting a stern glance Alfred threw his arms up, "fine okay! I'll go and make him his usual arrogant stuck up self again."

As the vampire marched off for duty Matthew sunk back lonesomely. "Oh Al."

...

Alfred entered his room silently as he watched Feliciano hovered over the vampire hunter. Had it have been anyone else he would be certain Arthur was in peril. But the dried blood that stained the sleeping blondes neck was being carefully wiped away by the brunette instead of stolen.

What Alfred couldn't understand was Lovino, who looked torn between behaving in his usual manner and being mildly considerate.

"This is the only time it's safe to be near a hunter," frowning at his brother he continued bluntly, "when their drained of all their blood!"

"Arthur's not so bad."

"Really? that's not what I've heard."

Turning back Feliciano shushed his opposite, a frown not suiting his pale features. "He reminds me of you."

"What?" hissing at the implication the older Vargas brother settled for glaring daggers.

"He's fucking dangerous! Uncontentious or not, I say we should just bite down on his jugular and be done with it all!"

Finding the suggestion sickening Feliciano glared, "don't be so mean. He's lost a lot of blood, and... his clothes are...ruined. I wonder why he's...been crying."

Frowning to himself Lovino turned away, scoffing. "Because of Alfred, obviously! Clearly he's lost it. Alfred always dose what he wants anyway, there's no hope for him," gesturing towards the sleeping blond Lovino crossed his arms in a disapproving manner, tapping his right foot with an in-human paced irritation. "Blondies just plain fucking unlucky. That's all there is to it."

Getting a deep, sour look upon his hauntingly pale features the older vampire gave a sigh. "You remember what he dose to hunters don't you?"

Tensing Feliciano suppressed a shudder, the mere memory was enough to make him feel physically sick. Alfred didn't leave a corpse, he just left a mess.

The American blond often insisted that all human hunters needed to be made an example of. He'd always held a particular cruelty and malice towards any mortal that took up arms against vampires. It was always both an insult and amusement to him.

"Maybe it can be different," biting his soft pink tinted bottom lip the smaller brunette smoothed the sheets out beneath him nervously. "I think he might actually like Arthur." Pausing he turned to his brother continuing quietly, "like he might, really really like him."

Scoffing the darker brunette pointed past his brother, "is that what you'd call liking someone? Putting them in that state? That seems like fucking hate to me."

Not finding the strength or will to argue Feliciano shrunk down, shying away from the nagging truth.

Sharing his younger brothers hopelessness twinge on his own heart for a moment Lovino scowled. Shaking off the connection, striding quickly past his brother he gave a stern, knowing look. "Don't get attached. It's not worth it."

Continuing out he never noticed Alfred slip away round the nearest corner. The pale faced Italian elder still muttering incoherently to himself as he strode.

Not feeling the need to move the American settled, sensing Feliciano moving about inside quietly. Whispering a soft goodbye before following in his brothers footsteps. His own much lighter.

Finding himself somewhat nervous Alfred edged towards his room, stepping through the tall frame, eyeing the area as if for the first time. The silence and stillness that followed made him feel all the more at odds with things.

Stepping slightly to his bed Alfred took a false breath as he pulled himself around one of it's large polished posters. The sight of Arthur instantly making him feel unsure.

Kneeling upon the sheets Alfred let himself hang un naturally above the Briton. Positioning himself for the other to wake with a rude start, cursing and launching into violence. It never came.

Focusing his inhuman eyes upon the hunter Alfred moved downward, hovering ever so slightly above. "What exactly are you?"

Stroking the Britons pale, scented skin he ran his cold fingers tentatively down. Appreciating the warmth and touch of life itself.

"I should have killed you, the moment we first met. I should have sunk my teeth into your neck, felt you resist hilariously. And then watch you crumple and die on the ground. Your skin cold and your eyes forever wide. It would have been so easy, so natural..."

Moving aside silky bangs Alfred kissed the others forehead softly. The notion feeling odd to him as he did so. Lingering in the haunted moment before pulling up, his eyes flickering to the door, with a dangerous intent.

Giving off a taunting 'I caught you in the act' smile Francis Bonnerfoy leant against the frame. "Oh Alfred! If I didn't know any better I'd assume you had feelings!"

Lolling his head to the side the French vampire twirled a stray gold lock playfully. His piercing eyes shimmering with a dark amusement. His smile cold and thinly veiling a constant disenchantment to everything.

Taking his gaze from the American Francis slowly looked towards Arthur, resisting a sharp laugh as the younger vampire bristled silently.

"You really should share, he's still alive Oui?"

Inwardly composing himself Alfred moved quickly to the door ,blocking his elder from further entry. Making a solid, non amused eye contact before slamming the divide in the other vampires face.

Mentally willing the other to leave. Alfred leaned heavily against the door, pressing his forehead into the scented wood. "Just go, would you!"  
Hearing an amused hum reverberate through the door Alfred stilled as the other blonde departed, laughing to himself in some self satisfied manner.

Rolling his fantastic blue eyes the American vampire eyed the numerous faint glowing lanterns scattered about the place. Dimming each at a speed that stilled even the air. Revelling in the darkness Alfred returned to the bed. Settling down quietly right next to the vampire hunter, watching acutely for a moment as a soft mummer passed warm lips before falling still and silent once more.

Running his hands over the blankets lining Alfred smiled, so aware of a warmth that he did not posses. Pulling away reluctantly the vampire fell still, his immortal eyes lighting the dark with a sapphiric blue spark once more.

"You're so compliant like this...not recoiling from my touch, your face not heavy with deep, everlasting hatred. And that's the only thing you give to me freely. If you were awake...well I'd get a swift staking for this I'm sure. Or maybe just a good what was that word? Twatting?"

Pausing Alfred bit his lip carefully, avoiding his canines by habit. "Okay, I'll be blunt, I love your pain, every expression, every word. I want everything that is you. Make it so you will never have another thought that is not haunted by me entirely, my face, my voice, my memory. I want it always to be there if I cannot be." Retracting his touch Alfred scowled, "Is that so very selfish?"

Puffing out pent up air the vampire rolled over, facing away from Arthur and into the silent, waiting, dark. Closing his eyes the he willed away the nagging thoughts within. His contentious never so present any time before.

"Just let me be selfish."

Frowning in a soft manned distaste the American questioned solemnly, "Will you hate me for that?..."

Letting his rising longing get the better of him the dusty blonde rolled over again, almost touching the others warmth. Words died as the Briton gasped, still asleep, struggling against the sheets and air violently in only a split moment.

Dodging the thrashing Briton Alfred grasped flailing arms. Upon getting verbal distress he pulled the vampire hunter up into an embrace awkwardly.

"Would you relax! Hey! You're gonna hurt yourself."

Alfred stared entranced as the Briton grasped around his neckline, fixing onto the frail cross around his neck. Incoherently muttering frayed words, still twisting and turning fitfully.

Probing his brain for a solution Alfred let his hands run soothingly across the others back, after a few repeats the smaller blond relaxed. Slumping heavily into the close embrace.

Biting his lip comically Alfred gently laid the Briton down, settling himself in a similar manner. Covering the righteous twenty three year old once more, spiriting away some beads of cold sweat that lingered.

Had the vampire breathed he would have gasped aloud, watching as Arthur turned on his side, settling instantly. In a sort or perfect symmetry. Only an inch or so away.

Feeling a surge of some shapeless emotion the American recoiled shyly. Realising his state he slapped his palm loudly to his forehead. Hissing at the harshness and noise.

Scowling in rare embarrassment Alfred shuffled forward, pressing his pale lips to soft, warm ones. Pulling back slowly as if clarifying the surealness of the situation. A frown still formed on his own attractive, almost ceramic features.

"I don't know what the hell this is."

* * *

Never thought I'd get this done, there's not enough hours in the day! But it is, good Lord I could cry!

Reviews? They're like Christmas presents without the expense brilliant yes!

Merry Christmas from England!


	6. Picking Up The Pieces

I wanted to update ages ago. Forgive me! My limited social life decided to get very social and I'm a zombie after college, it's no lie.

Song: Someone Like You  
Artist: Adele

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, you'd all know about it if I did.

* * *

**You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives**

**I remember you said,**  
**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

* * *

The hours slipped by, slower than before and more silent than ever. Stirring in his sleep Alfred unconsciously reached towards warmth, his azure eyes opening when his fingers met cool sheets.

Remembering everything that transpired the American frowned, rolling into his back staring up at the ceiling. The sun was setting, most would not rise till a few hours more. But Alfred, he had always been different. An early riser and a late sleeper.

His tolerance always slightly higher than that of other vampires. He had long ago pushed his limits, for the sake of himself and that of the others. Sleep was not safe. Not for animals, humans or the immortals.

Washing up in the bathroom he noted quietly all the things Arthur had used, the dirtied damp towels displaying hints of dry blood. The mostly dried water droplets viewable to inhuman eyes were everywhere, clearly the Briton had been obsessed with washing.

Finishing up Alfred dressed himself in fresh clothes, looking his handsome reflection over momentarily. He was gorgeous, as always. His pale face so perfectly proportioned yet sharp. His hair a fantastic gold, always holding a slightly spiked style. His famed cow-lick, still as gravity defiant as ever. And his eyes, his best feature perhaps. So many mortals and vampire alike had fallen for his unearthly blue, the promises and pleasures they could hold.

Now they shone dull, still retaining the tint of unnaturalness that would cause a mortal to gasp upon close contact. But they didn't light, the mischief and fun had gone. As had his smile.

Despite it all inside Alfred still pulsed with the vampire hunters blood, still warm. As if he had only drank but moments ago. The flush of his cheeks, the sensation of comfort that ran through his veins still flowed. He still had the stolen life, it was lasting longer. Finding it strange Alfred dismissed it, his mind already swimming with too many things to focus upon.

Pulling on his boots Alfred lazy fitted them, getting up heavily he shrugged on his leather brown jacket. Swiping his gloves off a chest of draws as he passed through the door.

He would talk to Arthur, he would apologise. And things would be just dandy.

...

Arthur had long given up an effort at all. His skin ached from how roughly he'd cleaned himself. Three pairs of clothes later he still felt uncomfortable. His hair was as wild as ever, his eyes slightly red and swollen from the tears that refused to stop until a few glorious hours back.

He was exhausted.

After walking aimlessly about the castle Arthur had succumbed to the numbness of it all. The silence, the odd un boarded windows letting beams of sunlight flood the floors and walls. The grand pictures and ancient tapestries. It meant nothing. He barely glanced at the front door, still locked and chained from high above. Anywhere else he ventured the same conclusion resulted. Escape was impossible. The place was a fortress, from inside to out.

"Who in God's name are _they_ afraid of?" Arthur questioned aloud. It had been plaguing his thoughts for some time. Monsters weren't supposed to be afraid of other monsters were they? From the many old crusted books he'd read and word of fairy folk he had been lead to believe that despite the worlds whole host of supernatural nasties, vampires were left well and truly alone by everything.

So what was the fortress for?

As Arthur pondered he heard a defining creak, it seemed deliberate. Turning with a sense of dread Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, no one was there. Not wanting to investigate the circumstance he quickly made his way up the grand staircase. Looking behind with nervous anxiety.

It was apparently waisted as a sixth sense seemed to tell him to look ahead, and there was the American. Studying him with unwavering observance.

As the Briton slowly finished the last few steps to the top Alfred felt himself waver. Wanting at once to close the distance Arthur was putting between them.

"Hey..."

"I want to be alone." Arthur blurted out breathlessly, taking a few quick paces back before turning stiffly. Forcing his limbs to move he headed down the opposite hallway. Moving as fast as he could without flat out running.

"Wait!" Closing the distance easily Alfred stayed a step behind the vampire hunter. "Can we talk?"

"You can, I'm not interested."

Picking up his pace into a run Arthur heard the light echo of footsteps close behind, indeed the only indication Alfred was there at all.

Dashing towards the nearest sturdiest looking door Arthur grabbed the handle, jumping inside and swinging his weight hard against the wood. His plan, lock bastard vampire on other side. Find a genius hidden weapon of mass destruction somewhere in room. Slay vampire upon breaking in, find some concoction of alcohol, celibrate.

Of course his pessimistic side reasoned the distinct lack of realism in such hopes. Planning simple, end of existing steps. Lock door, maybe have a jolly good cry. Swear profusely. If door is in fact breached, open/break window and plumet to impending non vampire doom.

The sound of the door breaking in was so deafening Arthur half wondered if he had gone quite mad. His delirium causing such a foul thing. The urge to run sending him into a dash for the rooms far side. The quick hands slipping over his shoulders shattered the illusion instantly.

Struggling Arthur let a panicked cry pass his lips as he was slammed awkwardly against a large, wardrobe. Regaining his senses he cringed. Only daring to open his eyes as the feeling of cold pressure of immortal hands with drew hastily. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so rough...are you alight?"

"Am I alright?" Arthur stated blankly as the other shifted almost shyly. "Are you?"

"You were running from me," Alfred frowned, "I hate that. It's like we're back to square one all over again. Just a vampire and a vampire hunter, I don't want that any more Arthur! Can't you see that?"

"You're a bloody lunatic, you know that right? One minute looking at me with the worlds sorrow reflecting in your eyes the next latching onto my neck and taking what's not yours to take!"

Seeing the haunting look of pain upon the vampires face Arthur pushed forward, kicking Alfred screaming. "That look! What the hell is it for? You don't get to do that, not after what you've done to me!" Stepping back Arthur rested against the wardrobe, sinking down slightly, throwing his head into his hands. "This is worse than outright fighting!"

Peering through his sunny bangs tiredly Arthur's bright eyes darkened, "I'd rather die than become your plaything."

Collapsing his hands upon the vampire hunters small frame Alfred shook the Briton, "that's not how it is! It's not want I want!"

"What do you want Alfred? Do you even know, I mean really know? Come on! Why not just shove me to the ground right now and finish it. I can't fucking stop you. But don't you dare pretend to be nice about it!"

Alfred said nothing, despite the challenge issued he could feel Arthur shaking, slowly he pulled away. Suddenly sensing exactly how much bitterness and despair the vampire hunter had suffered, still suffered.

"I'm sorry, about everything. I'm so sorry." Looking on the verge of breaking down Alfred shock his head, "I think in the end it was all because I wanted you." Seeing Arthur tense Alfred corrected himself, "not just for blood...or sex. I wanted you, I like you. I...really wanted you to like me too. I still do."

"This can't be real," Arthur muttered in despair. "Still saying such things."

"It's how I really feel," Alfred stated, frowning deeper. "I do _feel_ Arthur. Yes I'm immortal, yes I take life to live. I am this horrible thing you believe me to be, but I'm also me. Alfred Jones. Not just the vampire, there's so much more beyond that. Mortals cannot understand, they can't see or hear the world. They are not apart of our world and we are simply banned from theirs. And up until I laid eyes on you I was at peace with that entirely."

Biting his bottom lip the American carefully took warm hands into his own, holding them so gently like they might in fact break. "I-I didn't ask to become this, I fought against it in my final moments. But it was done and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pleased with the final result. Eternal life, freedom like I've never known. I'm not going to stand here and say that I've waited an eternity for you, I never believed in that possibility, never cared for that single thought at all. You changed that entirely, in one night might I add."

Meeting eyes of deep forest green he smiled sadly, "I know it's probably too much to ask, impossible even for you. But please, hear this request. Arthur Kirkland, vampire hunter extraordinaire. Please try to fall in love with Alfred F. Jones, vampire legend."

Almost laughing at the shell shocked reaction of the Briton Alfred let warm hands slip from his own. Patting Arthur's gravity defying hair smoothly. "You don't have to say anything. I know-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!" Arthur spat, turning from the immortal sharply. "Go on, get out! Get away from me!"

Frowning the American blond reached for the Briton, stopping mid way before retracting quietly.

"You've got a bloody nerve asking that of me! Forgetting the convenient facts of which I actually am. Your prisoner and plaything. What choice do I have? You stole everything from me the night you entered my house." Letting his forehead rest upon the heavy oak Arthur sighed aloud, "what horrors would you do to me if I refused?"

Steeping forward Alfred wrapped his long arms around the Briton, much like a lover would in a ways of comfort. Lowering himself to Arthur's shorter stature. "I'd let you go, if you truly wished it so."

Arthur felt his heart quicken, he could go home. That feeling of joy clashed with the longing to ease the vampires obvious pain. Such a statement clearly wounded Alfred, selfish as he was.

"You promise?"

"I swear it," Alfred confirmed, trying to make the moment last. Hold Arthur just a fraction of time longer. "Because my feelings are so true. I can promise you anything. You need only ask...I do..._love_ you Arthur. Entirely and eternally." Stepping back Alfred made for the door, pausing just outside. "I'll be gone a few nights, when I return give me your answer."

Without another word or sound Alfred left, leaving Arthur to slip to the floor trying to calm his thumping heart and racing mind.

...

"Kiku, you sure that they were in Arthur's town?"

Giving a blank glance at his floating companion the Asian vampire nodded. "They seemed more agitated than normal, one of them was going through the vampire hunters household waste."

Twisting in the air Alfred scoffed, "even I didn't do that! It's weird right?"

Coming to land on the church roof of the small town Kiku waited patiently as Alfred did the same. The highest point in town, therefore the most convenient.

"I believe they were looking for him."

Alfred tensed for a moment, letting the wind sooth and sway him slightly. "Well he is this towns only vampire hunter, in fact he's the only one around."

"Maybe so," Kiku blinked, his deep eyes of brown scanning the town of darkness. "Or perhaps he was targeted for different reasons."

"Don't be stupid, they _nothing_ humans, why would they be after Arthur?"

Giving the American a pointed look Kiku mused, "why indeed." Seeing a hint of unease sweep over the American immortals face Kiku decided not to push further. Now was not the time.

Crouching down in his already low position the raven haired vampire concentrated. Observing with the faintest acknowledgement he was doing so. Knowing the Asian well enough Alfred squinted, seeing only shapes and shadows. "Um, you seeing something I don't?"

"I hear and I see, it's them."

Squinting harder Alfred lent forward, folding his hand stiffly over his eyes in an effort to focus. Listening to everything that was the night. "I don't see them, I defiantly can't hear them. How do you do that?"

Unsheathing his sword the raven's lips drew into a thin line. "My eyes are better and you're too loud to listen."

"That's your good assets then," Alfred grinned, pulling at his gloves with quick tugs. "Good job I'm the super strong hero one right?"

Jumping effortlessly off the church Kiku held up his sword, admiring it's reflecting light briefly. "Yao is mine."

"Well I always get a good laugh out of punching Gilbert."

Landing the two dashed towards the other vampires, Kiku catching Alfred's eye. "You take Ivan."

Glancing fully at his companion Alfred frowned. "Why? I don't see him."

"That's because he's right behind you."

...

It had been 24 hours and 36 minutes since Alfred left. How Arthur knew that was because he hadn't stopped agonizing about it all the while. Things he should have said and done, things that he would say and do.

So his irritation took on a physical form, that of banging his forehead again the window which he sat at. "Bloody, bloody, bloody, bloody hell. Just leaving like that. To where? With whom? And to do what exactly?"

Seeing his sour face reflected back Arthur frowned, "why the fuck do I even care!" Looking round without budging the Briton groaned aloud, "why am I in his room talking to myself?" Hearing the door creak open Arthur let his head fall back heavily, mild surprise claiming his features. "Oh joy, just what I wanted. A frog."

Chuckling Francis held up a large bottle of red whine in his right hand, "care to share a drink?"

Turning Arthur leant confidently against the window frame, smirking. "Most useful thing you've ever said. You are only interested in one type of 'red wine' so I won't question why you even have that. But I refuse to share anything with you."

"I haven't lost the love of the taste completely amour. It's extra fine with blood mixed in."

Scoffing Arthur's eyes rolled, "that's disgusting and in appropriate conversation. Give me the bottle and leave, I want to be alone."

Shaking his fine head of loose golden curls Francis walked up to Arthur, sitting the bottle down upon the window ledge and seating himself, pulling his locks into place with a silk ribbon. "Alfred is a mystery non?"

"Don't talk to me," Arthur stated coldly, scooting away from the French vampire the few inches that was possible, back against the wall, his legs folded up too his chest protectively. "Don't sit so damn close either git."

"Why don't you sit somewhere else then?"

"Because the only other place in here to sit is the bed and I'm sure as fuck not falling for that one." Shooing the vampire the Briton continued, "I was here first, and it's not your room so you have no reason to stay."

"Hmm, true." Francis purred, "Alfred would disprove, he doesn't like me messing with his possessions."

Catching the intent and look given Arthur growled, "I'm not _his_ possession."

"Oh but mon petit lapin you are, he has already tasted you non?"

His eyes widening and his cheeks heating Arthur scoffed, turning away and settling his distaste upon his reflection in the cool window. Knowing more French than he ever wanted to. "That's...none of your business frog. My name is Arthur, save your pet names for someone who gives a damn. Now kindly piss off and stake yourself. Or so help me I'll do it when you sleep."

Ignoring the threat Francis hummed, his eyes glistening with a royal blue. His face and robes that of a fine aristocrat, the deep blue of his long dress coat making his eyes ever more vivid and captivating. Somehow Arthur guessed most victims did not refuse the French vampire's embrace. His air so much calmer and refined than that of other vampires.

"What's the matter chéri?"

Arthur scowled, berating himself for his hesitation to answer. "Out of the seemingly endless list I'd have to say the most pressing one is you. I dislike you and you understand this yet stay."

Francis smirked, "I am here to keep you company my sweet little vampire hunter, that is no crime."

Arthur stared at the immortal blankly, "I'm no fool, I know what you are doing and I don't like it."

"Such an ill mannered little thing!" Francis laughed , leaning forward and holding the Briton with a glance. "You're so stubborn, rude and not charming at all." Cupping Arthur's check tenderly with his pale hands Francis leant closer, "but still so beautiful, tres beau."

Snapping out of the trance Arthur's heart thundered, his throat clenching dry. Turning his head to his left he could vaguely make out the world outside the window, a little bit of comfort to his troubled mind. Francis hands were so smooth and gentle in touch yet still so strong and unyielding. It was almost more humiliating that flat out violence.  
"I-I think you're forgetting yourself! I'm not interested in vampires." Cringing as Francis inhaled his scent Arthur knew, he was in trouble.

"You don't even like me!" Arthur tried to reason nervously.

As Arthur began to struggle wildly Francis became irritated, his kiss, his touch being refused so blatantly. "Non, non, non Angleterre, shhh, don't fight me. I'll make you feel magnifique."

"But I don't feel good! I don't want it!" Trying to kick the vampire Arthur gasped as he was pulled into the air with ease. The two floating, then moving. To a very unfortunate place.

"The bed's more comfortable," Francis hummed with glee. Not really considering Arthur at all, letting the vampire hunter fall a good few feet before meeting the bed with a bounce.

Pinning the once again irate younger blonde back into place Francis teased him, making his moments slow and mocking. "The more you resist the more it makes me want you. No one can refuse me in the end _ma chérie_."

"I am not your darling!"

As hands moved up his under shirt freely and teeth grazed the tender skin of his neck Arthur bit back his remaining pride and did the last thing he could think of, Scream.

...

Despite getting out of his previous ordeal untarnished Arthur still felt the urge to wash. And he did, finding himself in yet another pair of the younger Italian's fine clothes. Pulling a little frustratedly at the loose revealing neckline the wispy white shirt offered. Apparently the green trousers were actually Ludwig's, Arthur thought it rather obvious in the sense that it was far too large. The material spilling out over his black laced, knee length boots. A complete contrast to the tighter fitting garments he'd worn before.

He was back in Alfred's room. Not really sure why but all the more reassured that was where the American would return to and that gave him a sense of comfort.

Again the hours slipped past. Until the groan of the door dragging opened alerted the blond to another. Emerald eyes widened.

"Alfred! What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Flashing a quick reassurance smile the American waved it off. "S'nothin, I'm totally fine. Just need a nap."

Watching the immortal move past him Arthur frowned, hopping into an unsteady walk. Had he seen a flesh wound, his keen eyes scanned the vampires mostly hidden neck. Losing patience Arthur tugged the collar down, giving a gasp. "You're bleeding!"

Pushing Arthur away Alfred rolled his eyes, "I know that. It'll heal."

"Who the fuck bit you? You're a bloody vampire, it doesn't make sense!"

Stopping Alfred remained statue like as the shorter blond bumped into him, "another vampire, a reeeeeeal bad one."

Arthur frowned again, this time softer. Hesitantly he reached forward, "at least clean it, or I could-"

Seizing the vampire hunters hand Alfred's eyes glistened, "are you worried about me?"

"N-No of course not! I-"

"Cause if you rely want to help out...let me drink from you. Just a bit, it'll heal faster."

The silence spoke volumes to the vampire, "never mind, sorry." Releasing his hold Alfred went about gathering a few things, surprised as he heard foot steps follow. Ignoring the silent Briton he went into the bathroom, rinsing a towel and wiping away the sticky, sweet, blood. Two nasty gaping holes greeted him. Groaning Alfred let his head fall upon the glass. "Fucking Commie."

Throwing off his coat he paused, lolling his head to the side. "Somethin' you want?"

"Um, well..." stepping forward Arthur bit his lip. "I...I'm...avoiding the French bastard and you're room is the only haven so I'm staying. For a bit..."

Sensing the Briton's discomfort Alfred settled on his bed, running his cool fingers through his bangs. "Would you lay with me? I won't do anything."

"What? No, well you see it is most unbecoming for gentlemen to-"

"_Arthur_. Just get in would you?"

Blushing harder Arthur marched over, not looking at the vampire as he sat down stiffly. A slight squeak passed his lips as he was pulled down into an embrace. "You said you wouldn't do anything!"

Pulling a cover up and over them Alfred hummed comically, "you're so gullible Arthur."

Flaring in anger the Briton hissed, "bastard, let me go!" Arthur managed to twist so he was facing away, "I am not your food!"

"No shit, my food doesn't complain as much as you. I just want you close, it's soothing. When you aren't talking I mean. Just stay with me like this. Please."

Scoffing quietly Arthur fell still, "you've never said please so_ nicely_ before."

"Well I'm saying it now."

Resisting the urge to spout another sarcastic shot Arthur took a deep breath."Okay, just for a little while."

A few minutes passed and Arthur was sure his heart beat alone would keep the vampire awake. He attempts to calm it failing. "Alfred...who bit you? Were you fighting? Who exactly are you all trying to keep out?"

"Hmmm that's a long story." Alfred whispered tiredly, burring his head into the Britons shoulder. Smiling to himself Alfred let an element of playfulness slip into his tone. "I'd much rather hear why you smell like Francis."

Stiffening Arthur's mind reeled, '_it didn't wash off!'_

"Don't be disgusting git!"

"So we both don't feel like swapping stories."

"That's unfair," Arthur reasoned, "mines bloody unpleasant and humiliating."

Not bothering to open his fantastic orbs Alfred puled the vampire hunter closer, "but you are okay right? He didn't...hurt you?"

Feeling a touch of unease Arthur gave a weak reply, "no, in the end nothing happened. Accept the Vargas brothers hitting Francis with frying pans. Repeatedly." Smiling a little at the memory Arthur mused, "were you worried for me?"

"Completely, "Alfred hummed, closing his arms around the other blonds smaller frame possessively. "I won't ask your feelings...about me but I need to know something."

Tensing Arthur thanked the holy heavens he was facing away from the American immortal. His face a flush of sudden fever. "W-What?"

"Do you like Francis...more than me?"

Turning to turn Arthur huffed as he was held still in a iron grip.

"He's older, been everywhere. Francis is somewhat fancy and sophisticated, he might be a better fit for you." Rolling the Briton over to face him Alfred stared into patient green eyes. "And you know he's better with women."

"Idiot!" Rearing up best he could Arthur smacked the immortal on his head. Using as much force as he could muster.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Better with woman? Do you say the worst possible thing on purpose! I'm a gentleman!"

"Minus the gentle part! Jeez I meant he's better with people, love and romance. That kinda stuff."

Letting himself get pulled down Arthur rolled his eyes, "I know exactly what _Francis_ is. Do you like that other mystery vampire more than me?"

Alfred frowned, his face the very picture of distaste, "of course not!"

"My answer exactly," smiling Arthur studied Alfred for a moment. Taking in a rare appreciation of the other. How utterly enticing and gorgeous the American youth really was.

The moment however was shattered as Alfred leant forward, pressing his cool lips to warm ones.

Arthur's mind spun as cool fingers swept up his face, running into his wild hair. Before he could over think it or react the American pulled away. His cool fingers dropping to the vampire hunters shoulders, pulling the sunny haired blond to his chest.

"I haven't given you my answer yet!" Arthur protested, chiding Alfred for being so forward. "You are not all that I'll have you know!"

"Yes, yes I am and you know it. But that matter can wait till tomorrows sunset. If you reject me now I might never wake up." Letting Arthur wriggle out of the close embrace Alfred shot the vampire hunter longing look, not expecting the twenty three year old to stay.

Arthur watched in silence as Alfred rolled over, facing away. Something very out of character for the American immortal. "I thought you were so completely confident in everything you do."

"I am," Alfred replied, "just not when it comes to you."

Pulling the sheets around himself Arthur settled down, his eyes still wide and wondering.  
"Yes...sunset tomorrow."

* * *

So friends of the world...Look out! Ivan's behind you!

I kid, he's in your floorboards :3

Reviews?


	7. What You Are

Seems I'm not the only one who enjoys the mental imagery of Francis getting hit with frying pans by Italians. It is a lovely thing that. France fans...stay out of my kitchen maybe?

Thank you all for the favourites and especially to those who reviewed, it keeps me on track!

It's been too long I know, I keep thinking 'I'll update today' then realise I haven't finished and am not happy with anything *dies*

Lyrics: Till I hear you sing  
Love Never Dies

* * *

**Let hopes pass, let dreams pass**  
**Let them die.**  
**Without you, what are they for?**

* * *

"Okay, I have an answer."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Alfred looked about dazed, "wha? What..time is it?"

"Sunset," Arthur answered, crossing his arms expectingly. His lips pursed and hands clasped.

"Oh, already?" Sighing Alfred sat up heavily. Groaning as the bed sunk un evenly beneath him. He could just lie back down, pretend to fall asleep and hold on to the moment where Arthur remained by his side. Daring a look at the Briton's face he resigned himself, "how long have you been up?"

"Ages, and I've finally reached my decision."

Groaning Alfred tussled his wild hair, getting out of bed lazily, "uh huh, just freshening up."

Rolling his eyes Arthur waited. Moving off of the bed silently as he heard the immortal stumble about the bathroom in a most human like manner.

Alfred soon appeared at the door, hair still dripping from fresh yet cold water, "can't avoid it forever, hit me with it."

"Right," Arthur nodded "I don't love you." Alfred cast his oceanic eyes down, the words holding far more of a sting than he expected them to.

"You don't love me..." absorbing the words the blond vampire nodded finally, "I know... It's totally fine. I knew your answer could only be well...like that." Walking past Arthur he began gathering, his usual habit of looking for things. Trivial things. He almost flinched as a warm hand slipped clumsily around his own, tugging him back.

"As I said, I don't love you but I don't dislike you exactly." His convicting wavering Arthur struggled to keep his gaze, nervously fixing it upon the floor instead as he continued. "What I'm saying...basically is if you want a chance with me we have to be equals."

As the American's face lit up Arthur continued, "git are you listening to me? Equals, meaning none of this captive crap. When you leave so do I. I get my life back and you have to tell me everything about what's going on here. No secrets, we need to trust each other."

Moving closer Alfred entangled their fingers, "then you'll be mine?" He whispered hopefully.

Blushing Arthur tugged away, crossing his arms in a protective manner. "It's a start, I'm not promising anything!"

"That's enough for me," kneeling down Alfred buried himself in the Britons chest, laughing. "I'm so happy, I could die!"

"You are dead," Arthur muttered quietly. Hanging his head tiredly, "are you sure though? Are you so sure?"

Looking up with wide wondering blue eyes Alfred stilled, "so sure of what?"

"Me, that you want me," Arthur whispered dully, not making any effort to move from the still embrace. "Don't you understand? We are so different, you and I. And despite everything else I'm not so sure you know, I'm not like you Alfred. I'm just a normal person, is that really what you want?"

Alfred took a moment, thinking. By looking he could tell Arthur was in misery, his self doubt getting the better of him more than logic and reason.

"You class yourself as an vampire hunting outcast, yet see yourself as completely ordinary in both body and soul." Sliding his right hand up Alfred ghosted along Arthur's cheek, "You are amazing, if not for everything extraordinary then for just being you. I know you aren't immortal and I don't care, it means nothing. How is it the romantic notion goes? I like you just the way you are."

"That's daft!" Arthur stuttered, "no um, I meant it's...good to know." Fidgeting he leant away, scowling in embarrassment as Alfred held him still. "Is the hugging necessary?"

"It is," Alfred reassured, looking up with an awing grin. "You just pretend to not like it!"

"I do not! Now get off me and start talking."

"Yeah fine...but I gotta eat first." Pausing Alfred let a sly smile spread across his face, brushing the back of his hand against the Britons face. "Unless of course you wanna have sex?"

"Absolutely fucking not!"

...

"You are not seriously going to jump someone in front of me." Arthur stared in disbelief, at a stand still in a large towns back alley district.

"I'm being considerate," Alfred argued, pointing into the vast passage ways knowingly. "This town is waaaaaaaaay bigger than yours, crimes totally rampant and this is where the baddies hang out."

"Can't the eating wait?"

"I haven't feed in days Arthur!"

"Hows that possible?"

"Because of you..."

Stopping the blond hunter huffed, "what? You felt guilty after taking blood from me you didn't-"

"No," Alfred interrupted. "It satisfied me much more, way longer than other blood. Weird right?"

Stepping forward stiffly Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, not wishing to think on it further, "hell if I should know."

Glancing away from the vampire Arthur stuck his nose up at the numerous stains upon the surrounding stone walls. Nothing was clean, a scent of decay seemed to linger in the very air itself. "This place is filthy, I'm not staying." Upon the silence he huffed, "are you listening to me Al-"

"Oh, what's this?"

Arthur spun towards the voice, it's blunt and heavy tone not belonging or familure. "A little boy all _alone_."

"I'm not a child, I'm twenty three twat." Crossing his arms Arthur stared down the stranger. Just another run of the mill thug. An ugly one at that.

"Such a foul mouth on such a pretty thing, shall we let this one live perhaps?"

From the corner a small crowd of foul looking non gentlemen gathered, each holding a weapon of poor regard. Each with a horrid face, twisted and contorted with bad intentions.

"So how about it blondie, will you play nice with us?"

Arthur caught the leering look that swept his body. "Play with you? I'm afraid you would need a bath, shave and an education before I'd consider touching you. And even then it'd only be to punch your foul face to suit your putrid mouth."

From his hiding place high above Alfred bit his lip sharply, willing himself to not laugh and clap in a state of delirium. Arthur was fearless, frowning at the gang as if they were nothing more than wild children. Sweeping his reflecting orbs over the newcomers Alfred decided something, the first one to touch the Briton was as good as dead.

The group continued to gawk openly at him, Arthur found his mood worsen, calmly he turned his back to them. Going further back to a pile of debre, examining it tediously before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and puling out a ragged, half rusted water work pipe. "This'll do I suppose," turning back he flashed them all a quick smile. "Together or alone I don't care how you chose to do it but make it snappy."

Alfred suppressed the shudder of excitement that ran through him as fresh blood assaulted his senses. Arthur unbelievably making short, slightly messy work of the thugs. Dodging their heavy handed attempts at a hit with grace and placing his weight evenly for a more pronounced and effective strike.

He knew Arthur was good but Alfred found himself genuinely shocked at how superior the hunter was when it came to fighting. As Arthur side slammed the last and tallest challenger with the pipe Alfred rocked on his heels inhaling quickly, "I think I mighta misjudged you slightly Arthur. You're fucking amazing! You should street brawl more."

"No. Such things have too high an element of ridiculous about it." Stepping away from the heap of fools Arthur glanced up, quirking his brow, "I can see why it would enthral you though."

Jumping down Alfred landed heavily, a puff of dirt rising up around him. "So I'm ridiculous am I?" Getting a pointed look he laughed, clapping his hands together he sniffed the air.

Scoffing Arthur gestured for Alfred to follow, frowning as the dusty blond gave him an enthusiastic refusal. "What are you-" Arthur paused, eyeing the fallen thugs who growled and hissed, starting to gather themselves and stand awkwardly.

Grinning Alfred stood with a bounce, "you didn't kill them."

"No, broken bones and acute concussions are enough. It's done, lets go."

"Nu uh," Alfred whined, licking his fangs slowly he smiled, "why do you think I'm here?"

Arthur's eyes widened a fraction of shock green before the American launched into an almighty feeding frenzy. Latching himself to the nearest person and crushing them swiftly, their blood taken from them in mere moments.

It was an experience to be sure. Arthur had seen people in various stages of vampire attacks. This however was a great deal closer than ever before, without counting his own attack. It was enough to see the event in all it's horror and gluttonous glory.

Screams, curses and cracks filled the shallow air of the alley, then everything fell into a distinct silence. The dirtied dust settled, corpses lay twisted and broken where they had lost life and fell.

Finishing up Alfred released the still man, watching him collapse onto the ground without a hint of care or remorse. Turning towards Arthur he gave a bright smile, "ready to go?"

"I think I'm gonna be stick," putting his hand to his stomach Arthur paled. "That was ungodly violent. And you reek of blood!"

Shrugging his leather clad shoulders the American reasoned, "I think it's kinda nice...personally."

"Idiot."

Throwing his now warm arm around Arthur Alfred pulled him into step. "Does it matter?"

Glancing back at the horror scene Arthur let himself be led away, "course it does, you couldn't possibly have been that hungry."

Humming Alfred moved his fingers in a soothing manner. "Forget about it, open your mind and trust me. Let me show you my world."

...

Arthur had been skeptical, Alfred's world sounded somewhat silly and childish. However upon letting himself surrender he found himself quite overwhelmed. The Americans world of night was perhaps just a tad more dazzling than first assumed.

"Didn't I tell you to relax? I won't drop you."

Still trying to compose himself in the intimacy of their circumstance Arthur struggled. "I'm not used to flying! I can't fly, this is un natural!"

Laughing quietly Alfred smiled wider as green eyes rested upon him, a hint of nerves and a whole bunch of the Britons more turbulent emotions showing. "Stop, go down. I'm going to fall!"

Rolling his eyes Alfred let himself descend, he kept his pace steady as to not provoke yet more complaints from the sandy blond who fidgeted endlessly in his arms. When they had landed Alfred almost wanted to laugh, Arthur stepping away from him in a hurry fixing himself in a fuss.

"It's okay to be afraid of flying,"

"I am not afraid!" Arthur hissed, spinning on his heel and throwing his black gloved hands upon his slim hips. "I could feel myself slipping and I don't much fancy falling from up there!"

Stretching out in the cool nights air Alfred let a pleased smile slip across his face. "Like I said, I wasn't gonna let you fall, it was your fault you felt that way. It's hard to hold someone who doesn't want to be held."

His face contorting between emotions Arthur huffed, "you haven't had that problem all the other times."

"That was different, now it's about you being comfortable as well. If you just trust me and relax you might actually enjoy your self."

Arthur scowled, much like he always did. Inwardly debating the topic. "And how exactly will flying above the clouds be enjoyable?"

Swishing his bangs Alfred took long, mocking steps towards the Briton, stopping just short of contact. Leaning smoothly closer he whispered, "easy, just put your arms around me." He felt the shudder that swept through the vampire hunter as a result of his actions, "don't think, just do."

Arthur hesitated, raising his arms awkwardly he screwed his eyes shut as he looped them around the Americans neck. In turn feeling still warm arms enclose around his waist.

After what seems minutes of struggling with his dignity Arthur spoke, "w-well are we going to fly or just bloody well stand here?"

He felt the American blond laugh. The sensation passing through him. "Open your eyes."

Complying Arthur gasped, above them the covering of countless stars, beneath the misty sea of clouds. He hadn't even felt the motion of flight. As Alfred stared at him confidently Arthur willed himself not to turn a shaming red, it would be too obvious under such direct moonlight.

"Well how was I supposed to know!" Arthur frowned, "I mean I'm not a vampire and furthermore-"

"Oh!" Alfred gasped excitedly, "there's one! Look a shooting star!"

Looking to his right Arthur saw it, the star of exuberant white streaking across the sky. Forgetting his original argument he took the moment to observe the vampire. "I just watched you slaughter a whole bunch of people and yet here you are admiring a shooting star?"

"Don't ruin it," Alfred mummered breathlessly, his eyes still trailing the star. "Stop trying to hold onto the evil and try to see the good."

Arthur glanced away, "what exactly am I supposed to see?" Signing at the dragging silence he suddenly wished that they weren't so close.

"I love shooting stars, I come up here almost every night trying to spot some. I mean they burn so bright and are gone so fast, it's just amazing. I think I even loved them when I was human. At least I think I did or maybe I did...either way I've been doing this a long time."

Absorbing the words Arthur scanned the cool skyline, feeling he could make amends if he could find another. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your moment."

"You didn't," Alfred protested, "the fact that you are just here makes it better than ever." Smiling slightly he glanced casually out into the distance. "I wanted to share this with you for ages but you know, you'd have hated it because you hated me."

Catching Arthur's look of disbelief he quickly added, "not that I blame you for it. I really was...how do you put it? A nasty bastard."

"I don't feel that way now," Arthur retorted, wriggling his fingers to keep warm. " I was just...surprised you thought about me in such a way. I mean you did hate me also you know."

"I did," Alfred agreed, "but it was really just cause I really liked you and had no idea how to handle my feelings so determined I just wanted to kill you when actually I didn't."

"Right..."

"You know what I mean, I wanted to show you this because I thought that you might like it, that it'd make you happy."

Tightening his arms around the vampire Arthur mused, "you really know how to disarm with just words don't you? It's nice, I'm grateful. In case it has escaped your attention I'm not so brilliant with handling my feelings or socialising so you shouldn't mind me so much. This is all new, very new to me."

Connecting their smooth foreheads Alfred questioned, "is it the good kind of new or the bad?"

Slipping into nervousness Arthur blinked and breathed more times than he thought possible. "The good kind."

...

The silence between them was comfortable. Despite the events prior Arthur had seemed to put it out of mind and calmed entirely. The town they had settled in now decidedly nicer than the last, more quiet and old. Fantastic architecture of Gothic design, draped in history of times past. Much more suited the the vampire hunters tastes.

Walking through the local cemetery Alfred thought it somewhat ironic but never mentioned it. "It's so strange, I would have assumed we would have come across at least one other vampire, a demon of some kind, perhaps a spirit."

"Must just be our lucky night," Alfred grinned, lying like a trooper. He caught the faint scent of others sometimes, sensed the odd but distant presence. He'd been in the area a good time, he had instantly made himself known and respected. Everything and entity stayed away if they held any sense at all, which apparently they did.

Soon Alfred felt bright green eyes focus squarely upon him, clearly looking un impressed by the mention of luck. "It's better this way though right? Even a vampire and vampire hunter deserve peace sometimes. Especially if on a date."

"A date?" Arthur questioned.

"A date" Alfred confirmed, nodding curtly, "why? Did you think I'd waste all my charm on you if it wasn't one?"

Arthur sighed, thinking his companion insane. "You always know just what to say."

"I know and you don't." Teasing the American vampire continued, "so in other words..." Using his hands he created a perfect circle. "We complete each other."

...

Alfred watched and admired, everything Arthur was, everything he could be. So vividly in love with the night itself. Trasping along the graves with an unusual sense of contentment and peace. "I've never seen a human so happy around death."

Stopping his examination of a decrepit grave the Briton shock his head, "your wrong, these places are not that of death." Kneeling further down he brushed the inscription upon the grave softly. "This is a place of love and memory." His emerald eyes becoming somewhat glassy Arthur hummed, smiling warmly. "My parents are buried together in a graveyard much smaller than this."

Alfred nodded silently, not sure what to say. He knew exactly where Arthur referred to, his home town. The graveyard at the edge of town, a timeless garden and natural shrine, wrapped in vines, stone and marble. Upon learning of Arthur's lack of family Alfred had set out to see for himself. Finding the graves with ease, the tomb tall and elegant. Inscripted richly, the angles hanging above the beautiful lettering of bold Gothic script, which read so familiar, Kirkland.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes...," standing Arthur dusted off his hands, "though I think more the idea of them, not so much the memory. I was young, I don't remember them that well. Just things, they taught me a lot but I can't remember them as they were." Falling silent for a moment Arthur forgot himself, "I wish I could remember, the little things. Like my fathers voice, the smell of his pipe. My mothers smile, the softness of her hair. The warmth of them, I just can't remember it. Not the sensation, not any more."

Seeing the pitying look swelling in the vampires eyes Arthur laughed, shrugging to himself, smiling." It was too long ago, maybe there wasn't much warmth to begin with even." Becoming embarrassed the Briton cast his vibrant eyes away, "I'm just rambling, don't mind me."

Despite already suspecting Alfred questioned aloud his thoughts, "did they hunt vampires like you do now?"

Fixing the American with a bemused look Arthur tensed, "no, they did not."

"I see, then why did you become one?"

"You've never asked me that before."

"Well I'm asking now," Alfred replied sharply, reminding himself to be sensitive immediately after. "I'd really like to know."

Leaning against a crumbling raised tomb Arthur fell into thought, his expression vacant. "Because I just could."

"That explains nothing."

"What do you want me to say?" Shifting anxiously Arthur folded his arms tightly, staring down the blond vampire. "There's not some divine and meaningful reason to it, there is no story. I just became one and that is that."

"Bullshit," Alfred sneered, his fangs showing as his lips curved. "Becoming a vampire hunter dose not just happen."

"Oh? Would you prefer I told you I'd been chosen by God then?" Arthur said venomously, shaking his scattered bangs out of his eyes, irritated.

"Why do you have to be so difficult and defensive? It's just a question!"

"Yes, a bloody personal one at that, how'd you like it if I suddenly just pried into your past and asked you how and why you became a vampire!"

"There you go again getting all defensive and thinking you are so damn clever." Huffing Alfred perched himself on top of the tomb opposite to Arthur's. "It might be personal but I don't mind telling you because I trust you! I've mentioned before that I never wanted to be a vampire, that even when I was on the verge of death I still refused it. I lived a simple and happy life, in a large city where everyone was blissfully ignorant. I became the fixation of one fucking unpleasant vampire bastard and my mortal life was taken from me. There's the gist of it, happy?"

"You didn't have to tell me," Arthur muttered quietly, not looking ahead. "I just...was always different. I could see things other people couldn't. My parents knew a lot about things though never partook of any practices. They would tell me stories, show me books, gave me weapons that my family had collected. Knowledge was power, they taught me that. After they died I decided to try vampire hunting, I taught myself. I never even attempted a hunt until I was sixteen."

Meeting Alfred's eyes Arthur frowned again, letting his arms unfold and hang at his sides. "I had no family or close acquaintances, ideally I would endanger no one, neither would I be the cause of suffering if I were to die. I simply became a vampire hunter because I was perfectly suited for such a life." Glaring Arthur copied the vampires words, "there's the gist of it, happy?"

Alfred grinned, "ecstatically. But it's not enough, I want to know more."

"There is nothing more," rolling his eyes Arthur began to fidget, the night taking it's toll upon his tolerance levels. "If you want to talk that's fine but I don't want to so don't ask me any more."

Watching Arthur carefully Alfred spoke with clear and collected words, his accent rolling smoothly of his tongue "I need to know something about your parents."

"My dead parents," Arthur supplied bluntly, looking the vampire over with a flash of caution. "What exactly do you _need_ to know?" he mocked.

"If they were human or not?"

Stiffening Arthur glared, "Excuse me? What kind of moronic question is that!"

Holding back a sigh at the ensuring argument Alfred continued, "well were they?"

"Yes! Course they bloody were. Or should I tell you they were squirrels?"

Alfred momentarily considered the statement, if Arthur's parents were squirrels his eyebrows would make some sense. Shaking off the musing Alfred looked up hopefully at the sky instead. "Perhaps your mother had an affair?"

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?"

"Was your farther not human then? Or perhaps it was your mother that was decidedly _not_ human?"

Lunging forward Arthur punched the American straight on, hoping that it would mark the otherwise flawless face of the stupid immortal.

"Ow Arthur! That hurts you know!"

"Yes, it was meant to bastard! How dare you say something like that about my muzzies! What on earth are you asking me that for? It's obscenely offensive!"

"I don't think you're human."

Arthur took a few extra steps back, unsure.

"You're not one hundred percent human are you?" Hopping off the tomb Alfred landed silently, a small distance away. "Arthur...I just really need to know. Please don't look at me...like that."

"I can look at you anyway I damn well please! Why do you have to ruin everything?" Throwing his head to the side Arthur let his body slump. "Just when I thought...never mind, I should have known you were just messing with me saying this was a date and that you just wanted to be _nice_."

Alfred's aqua eyes captured every muscle that tensed as he stepped forward again, the Briton poised to bolt at any moment. "I am being nice, I just want to get to know you better."

"Stop it," Arthur hissed, edging way over the uneven dirt. His discomfort getting the better of him. "S-Stay where you are! I'm human!"

"No, you're not."

"Fine!" With that said Arthur turned, hurrying out of the graveyard as swiftly as his feet would allow. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, or how to get there. The vampire not being the type to let things go when he wanted something.

Despite his swift pace a shadow loomed above him, matching his pace from above. "Would you just piss off already!"

"Don't freak out just cause I want in on your little secret."

"There is no secret!" Arthur shrieked exasperated, "your an idiot, and I damn well don't have anything else to say to you, not now, not ever."

Sighing Alfred swung himself forward, kicking the vampire hunter on the backside and sending him flying. Right down into a freshly dug grave, conveniently awaiting an arrival.

Gathering himself Arthur fumed, coughing out lumps of damp dirt as he dis so. "Did you just boot me in the arse?"

"I think that would be a big yes," Alfred replied, smirking gleefully.

"Wanker! This is a fresh grave!" Standing Arthur attempted to pull himself out of the deep pit. Cursing under his breath as the damp dirt crumbled beneath his fingers. "Fuck my life, it should just all end here!"

As Alfred made a sound of amusment Arthur paled, suddenly feeling wildly sick as the vampire jumped straight into the pit, disappearing into the low sung shadow of the left side. "Idiot don't come down here!"

"It's a good place to talk, the way I see it."

"Get out the pit!" Arthur seethed, almost hysterical. Hearing the chime of inhuman chuckle he was tempted to beg, plead with the vampire to let him go. But he knew it was foolish and his pride was beating against it. "I won't tell you anything, no matter what you say or do."

As Alfred advanced from the shadows he paced the limited space. Watching with dark sapphiric eyes as the vampire hunter pushed his form further into the dank wall of the grave. That same look of bravery contending with the hint of helplessness and frustration.

"Arthur, how many times do I have to say it? I'm not going to hurt you. I swear, I wouldn't." Stopping himself from reaching out Alfred pushed his hands together in a sort of prayer. "Course I'm so tempted right now...I can practically feel your blood pulsing."

"Oh God, that is in no way comforting. Only a vampire would think such words were nice!"

"I was actually trying to demonstrate my self control," Alfred retorted, mildly offended. "This is getting boring, lets just do this thing!" Stepping back purposely Alfred fixed his eyes expectingly on Arthur. "You said it yourself. We need to _trust_ each other. Everything I said before was true and will still be true no matter what you may or may not be. So please just trust me."

"It's not that simple, it's better left unsaid. Leave it alone."

"So you're not human?" Alfred pushed, his demeanour clearly indicating his unwillingness to back down.

Giving off a strained look Arthur clasped his dirtied hands together, fidgeting. "You really will not let this go will you?"

"I won't force you...physically but it's _real_ important I know the truth. Nothing will change how I feel."

"About this?" Arthur sighed quietly.

"About you."

Seeming unsure Arthur bit his lip, his reflecting green eyes flickering about hesitantly in the darkness.  
"I am human, my parents were human, and their parents even. But..." Forcing himself to look at Alfred Arthur sighed, thinking himself insane. "I'm also of Faye heritage. Even though it was further back I seem to have being born with a few traits. I have a talent for gardening, I can make just about anything grow. I can converse with fairies and spirits, little things. Nothing too impressive."

Alfred gaped, literally. His jaw stuck open, his eyes amazingly wide. "No way!"

Flying forward at a speed practically unforeseeable Alfred threw his arms over the Briton. Embaracing the now hysterical Englishman. "You're what I've been searching for! Heck you're what everyone has been searching for!"

Panicked by the exclamation Arthur tried to push the vampire off, letting out a frustrated cry as the American held his body flush against his. "W-What on earth are you going on about?"

Letting Arthur go Alfred laughed crazily, so delighted by it all to really compose himself. "All this time, we thought we'd wiped the Faye out. But now there's you, I don't believe it!"

Shrinking down in horror Arthur chocked, "I thought you knew! You said you did!"

"Yeah!" Alfred laughed, "I thought you were part demon or something. But you're actually a Faye! I found one."

"T-Thats what all this has been about? Those others, the fighting and coming to my town. Staying in my town! All because you wanted to find a trace of Faye?"

"We've searched everywhere, the world over. The only hope we had was a human, Faye often took human lovers. We needed to find a child that resulted from that, if any." His eyes dazzling with glee Alfred clapped his hands together. "And then I happened across you, the local vampire hunter."

Arthur felt ill, now thinking himself such a fool. "You're kind wiped out the Faye. Why?"

"For the blood, because it's powerful," Alfred answered easily. "It's rumoured to give a vampire un imaginable strength, it even allowed vampires to face the sunlight." Laughing Alfred stepped closer, "you didn't know any of this?"

"Not to that extent!" Kicking further into the dirt Arthur found himself trapped in blue eyes. "My parents never spoke of it, the fairies of the forests would never talk of it. I knew the Faye and vampires were enemies but that was it. I never knew vampires wiped them out completely."

"I didn't wipe them out personally," Alfred laughed.

Arthur's heart pounded painfully as the American crouched down, still smiling. Thinking to himself only.  
"It doesn't matter, you've already drank from me and nothing happened. It proves I'm mostly human!"

"Yeah but to be fair you passed out pretty fast and I stopped as soon as you did. In other words..." Alfred paused looking at Arthur dead on. "I could have taken much more."

Gaping Arthur forgot how to breath. He felt the sting of tears fill his eyes, his rotten luck almost unbearable.  
"And I did feel amazing, no hunger. Just energy, pure life and it's all you."

The next thing he knew Alfred was leaning over him in a suggestive manner. "You fucking bastard, you tricked me!"

Pushing Arthur down Alfred grinned, "I can't help that I'm happy. It's like finding a treasure. One that I doubted even existed."

Arthur wanted to struggle, he willed himself to fight but the moment never came. Too many things running through his mind. "I can't believe I trusted you, bloody bastard."

As cool hands cupped his cheeks Arthur felt dizzy. "Kirkland I think you may have the wrong idea, I'm not gonna do anything to you. I can easily settle for just knowing you're even more amazing than I thought you to be."

Arthur lay there, absorbing the information through the numb filter of his mind. Barely registering cool hands slipping beneath him and holding him close away from the chilling dirt. The mix of new sensation forced his instints to react, forcing the American upwards, struggling to stand hastily as the diry blond watched.  
"I have been alone practically my whole life. And I've been doing just fucking fine! Who the hell are you to make me feel like this? Why do you touch me so familuraly? It's absurd and humiliating that I should succumb to your embrace. That I should fall for this and yet you want to bite down on my damn neck!"

"Arthur-"

"Belt up and do it! Let it be done and let me have my fucking peace!"

Arthur stiffened as the vampire descended upon him, their bodies intertwined so very suddenly. He was going to end up as another victim after all. And he accepted it, dully.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I was just excited and I was stupid."

Leaning up Alfred brushed dirtied and matted bangs from cerulean green eyes, red, tired, wondering. "I'm going to have to ask you to forgive me again. You're safe, from me, from the others. I won't tell." Again the vampire sighed, "you still don't trust me," he stated evenly, a tone of disappointment slipping in.

Arthur remained silent, resenting the situation.

"Don't you believable a word I say? Did you believe any of it at all?"

"How can I," Arthur replied, masking his feelings behind the blankness of expression. "You've all been searching for so long right? Why should I believe you'd just give up now, when you have found what you desire." Becoming hateful he continued, "You who have killed so many in this pursuit, who would have continued to do so. I'm probably not the last descendent, will you still search for them whilst whispering words of love to me? Do you actually think I can live like that? Live with myself?"

"I don't want the power," Alfred replied sharply. "I just want to stop Ivan, if that meant getting to the goal first so be in. It's a side profit, it's not just for myself. The others, back at the castle are my friends, they are my family now. Ivan constantly threatens that, we manage as we are, just. But if he were to obtain more power he'd kill us all. And you better damn well believe he'd leave rivers of blood and cities of bodies if he ever could face the sun again."

"Oh so your actually some kind of hero are you?" Arthur sneered. "Should I be thanking you for it all then? The blanket of death upon my town, my abduction, my torture? Were you saving me when you forced yourself on me? How can I ever reply your superior thoughtfulness and awing kindness?"

Alfred hissed, his hands now around the Britons throat. Arthur chocking in suprise. Keeping it slow the vampire forced the hunter back into the damp dirt further, piles of loose mud tumbling onto buttery bangs.

"No, you shouldn't thank me." Alfred drawled, seeming thoughtful as he let his right hand wander down, trailing over hidden flesh it met with, the left still wrapped firm around a thin throat.

Feeling his chin being forced aside Arthur resisted, gasping in pain as the Americans fingers sharply assaulted his skin, then the command came, "move and I'll break you."

Arthur wanted to spit a comeback, instead paralysed, the sensation of his buttoned shirt been pulled roughly down his shoulder. Teeth running along the line of his scar from the time previous.

"You have no concept of what could happen to you, how many times it could happen to you. Or how you'd beg for death every time."

Not breaking the skin Alfred sank in further, his breath ghosting too close. Opening his mouth wide the vampire proceeded to suck the marks, tasting the weak, salty, living skin. Repressing the buck of shock and discomfort from beneath.

"Stop t-that! Get off," whimpering mutely Arthur stilled as his air was lost sharply. The sensation of the immortal still nipping and tasting continuing, never breaking his skin.

"You are strong, for a human. Clever, brave and stubborn," mummering heatedly against warming flesh Alfred nipped again with his fangs, "but it wouldn't mean shit if Ivan had you. But don't ever thank me." Pulling up Alfred stroked Arthur's cheek, earning an involuntary shudder. "You see my plan was when I found a Faye I would do whatever I liked, and when I was done I'd drain every living drop of blood from his body. And it would make us one step safer from Ivan and his lot. If you didn't exist, the world would be safer."

Stepping back entirely from the Briton Alfred watched as the other slipped to the floor. "I might be an evil bastard to you but I'm also the vampire who loves you and is keeping you alive!"

Flying up Alfred landed on the graves edge, turning away in frustration. "Whatever, just...think about it. But say something now though, you've never been so silent and still even when you slept. It's freaking me out." He then heard a muttered string of words from below, turning back around Alfred blinked, "what? Speak up."

"I said I want to get out of this fucking grave!"

"Oh," rolling his eyes Alfred hopped down into the pit again, not bothering to ask if it was alright as he pulled Arthur up and to himself. "Were you crying?"

Groggily Arthur mustered a scowl, "no."

"You look ill, have you been eating and sleeping properly?"

Receiving no answer Alfred leaned and swung his arm under Arthur's knees, surprised as the shorter blond fell against him without any resistance. "Shit, you're tired. Can I...take you back to the castle with me?"

Listening to the silence again the vampire moved to the air. About to try again he fell silent as Arthur moved in closer, his head falling heavily and his eyes deeply glazed. It was still an answer, wrapping his fingers more securely around the vampire hunter Alfred picked up speed, knowing the dizzying blaze of stars was lost upon closed eyes.

"If you don't protest I'll put you in my bed, do you hear me Arthur?" Sighing the immortal reasoned, "maybe by tomorrow you'll have forgiven me, again. What do you think?"

Sensing the vampire hunter in his arms had already slipped into sleep Alfred looked down, dirt still tarnishing summer bangs and smearing usually guarded and careful features.  
"I'm sorry Arthur. This...is not how I wanted it to go."

Stopping Alfred sighed, alone in the night once more. Lowering himself he kissed sunken, scented bangs. Dirting himself knowingly as he did so.

"Why of all things...did you have to be a Faye?"


	8. Be With Me Tonight

Oh gosh I'm so grateful that this story is being enjoyed, please keep the reviews coming! May flying mint bunnies bless you all!  
I'm going to Scotland for a holiday, when I get back college awaits so there might not be an update for a bit but there shall be one!

Now for me to shamelessly promote myself! I haven't met you, and yes I'm crazy but here's my YouTube (NiwaEngland), like me maybe?

On Youtube? Look up UsxUk Get On An Aeroplane! I need more subscribers, Youtube took them from me along with my last account :( Okay my sadness is over. On with the story!

Lyrics: Phantom Of The Opera

* * *

**Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn**

* * *

It had been three days since the graveyard incident and Arthur was in the worst of moods. He and Alfred had made a strict habit of avoiding each other as much as possible, which to both of their surprise was actually a hard thing to do.

When they did communicate it ended in the abruptest of manners, Alfred would try and say sorry, instead say something insulting and insensitive and Arthur would let his negative emotions get the better of him. The residents were constant witnesses to cursing, ruckus and the sound of fine objects shattering.

Needles to say the Briton had returned to his previous prison, using it freely as his room, the lock never used. This night Alfred had not appeared, the hours pushed past. Arthur busied himself in a book leant from the younger Italian. It was awful but at least not some trashy French erotic novel Francis had slipped him the night before with a wink and the most lewdest of smiles.

Suddenly, on the second line of the thirty first page Arthur felt a presence, Alfred was already in the room. His vampire speed something to really admire.

"What do you want?"

"You look like you want to wave a blessed silver cross at me," Alfred dead panned.

"If I had one I would!" Arthur retorted, quickly flicking irritably through the crisp pages of his borrowed book.

"You can't be reading that fast Arthur, look at me."

Ignoring the American Arthur kept going until he found the chapter he desired, content he placed his hand smoothly across the page, concealing it. Then he looked up, "what do you want? I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Arching his large brow Arthur smiled thinly, "you didn't even knock when you came in, what was all the promising about respect and equality? Or am I still just a prisoner here?"

Taking a solid step forward Alfred's eyes hardened, "no, your not! This is about what happened isn't it? I said I was sorry, like a million times! But you are hard to deal with sometimes."

Arthur smirked, "I'll bet but you still haven't told me what you are doing here, what do you want?"

"You! It's always you I want and you know that!"

Arthur noticed how wonderful the expression changes were on the vampires handsome face, it all seemed so pure. He could almost feel guilty. "Oh? Then would you like me to come back to your bed then?"

Withdrawing at the harsh sarcasm Alfred deflated slightly, "not if you don't want to."

"I don't."

Arthur sucked in air as the American before him shifted into an array of conflicting emotions. _'A child scorned'_ he mused bitterly. As Alfred moved towards him purposefully Arthur stayed rooted, his heart pounding harder.

Alfred placed his hands upon Arthur's stiff shoulders, his blue eyes so sharp it was predatory. Frowning with deep nervousness Arthur dared a look into the vampires endless blue eyes, searching. The moment passed as the vampire leant forward, Arthur berated himself, his uncertainly, filching as cool lips connected with his.

He expected it to be rough, to be all consuming and forceful. Letting his eyes slip shut Arthur realised, Alfred wasn't any of those things. The kiss was soft, wanting but considerate. It was nice even. The immortal kiss.

The vampire hunter let out a loud shaky breath as the American immortal moved back in one graceful motion. His blue eyes shimmering in the light, opening his own contrasting eyes in questioning Arthur strained to grasp anything. For a long moment nothing was said, Alfred just stood there, immaculate and tall, staring with the unreadable expression of a vampire.

In a movement too quick for Arthur to see Alfred left the room, without a word or simple sound. Leaving Arthur to whisper his final thought on the matter to the empty air. "Why didn't you continue?"

...

The incident had unsettled Arthur, everything unsettled him endlessly. Alfred was everything he himself was not. Furthermore the vampire knew the truth, the very thing Arthur had buried and locked into the back, dark caverns of his mind many long years ago.

It was necessary, it was safe. Or at least it used to be safe.

Drifting in and out of hazy sleep Arthur reasoned, _'the blood will change him, it will tempt. He won't control his basic instinct, he still can't do it now. It's going against nature. He cannot promise me that, no matter what he believes.'_

Restlessness returning he pulled himself up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed. Looking back into the far mirror like had had so many times before. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself, watching his reflecting speak the same sorrowful words. "This is such a mess, he doesn't love me. He can't possibly feel that way and even if he did...it wouldn't last, would it?"

Settling with a good glare Arthur laughed sharply, "what am I even going on about? Alfred Jones is a bastard of a vampire, a few good deeds don't make up for his sins."

Getting up Arthur moved to the window, peering out. It was early afternoon, the sun was pleasantly warm behind the glass. "He is a vampire and I'm a human, one with Faye blood to boot. For the love of God. This cannot work!"

Watching his faint and frail reflection another line of thought whispered to him in his subconscious, _'or...I just don't want it to.'_

Shaking the protesting thought away Arthur refocused his will,"If I kill him the rest will probably come after me...but if what he said is true then they don't know the truth, not yet anyway." Running his hands along the window ledge he felt his heart getting heavier, "there's a way out of this place I just know it, I'll take my chances with it either way."

...

It didn't take long for the sandy blond to make his way to the lower kitchen, a vast array of knifes hanging conveniently upon the wall, arranged by size and sharpness. By the time he left a decent sized knife was missing.

Soon Arthur stood in Alfred's room, the darkness just enough to actually see in. Moving silently Arthur came to the vampires side, smiling bitterly at how peaceful Alfred looked. Much more like the carefree youth he must have once been, before death, before the dark blood that made him what he was.

"Whatever made you so cruel?" Arthur whispered aloud, instantly regretting it and slapping his free hand over his mouth. This was not the time to sympathise with a dead person. The immortal blond remained motionless, not really imitating a human at all. Lying on his back, perfect form, not a sign of life or contentiousness.

Swinging the knife high Arthur positioned it above Alfred's unbeating heart, fearing his own thumping one would wake the other.

_'Now! Do it! Before he wakes, before he speaks and lies again!'_

Faulting, Arthur let his hand fall holding the knife limply between his fingers, suddenly feeling sick, still debating._ 'It's not fear, it's not! It's him, looking so bloody stupid like that! Fucking git, where's the haunted devil? To kill him now would be the ultimate end of chivalry and by God I shan't cross that bridge...even if it means my end instead.'_

Sighing Arthur pushed his left hand into his hair, trying to massage the headache that worsened by the hanging moments. Why he stood there now staring at the American perplexed the Briton, never in his twenty three years of life had he admired a vampire so abundantly.

Arthur concentrated for a few seconds, "I'm breaking the rules," he decided.

Holding the knife up once more he watched it shimmer timidly above the vampires silent heart. Emerald eyes dulling the British blond whispered lowly, "I defiantly do not _love_ you. Understand I cannot. But I won't kill you...not like this at least."

Sapphire blue eyes snapped open, focusing immediately. Arthur gaped, forgetting to breath, his hand quickly dropping below the bedside and out of inhuman vision.

"Arthur?...What are you doing?"

Holding the knife in his fingers tighter the Briton shook his head with horror, "n-nothing!" Standing up straight Arthur nimbly managed to manoeuvre the blade swiftly behind his back, trying his best to smile convincingly. "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh," Alfred sat up slightly, resting upon one arm. His eyes seemed to draw all the light in as he waited.

Arthur continued to stared wide eyed, so continuous that he held a knife in his hand just behind his back. If Alfred hadn't found out he soon would if the situation remained. "I-I'm sorry," he blurted. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Beginning to edge back Arthur was careful not to turn at all, "I'll be going now."

He didn't see it but Arthur shirked as he felt a familiar strong grip loop around his left arm. It was too fast, as was the jerking motion which pulled him off his feet, over Alfred and to roll onto the right side of the bed. Chocking on air suddenly, Arthur paled considerably, the vampire leaning over him.

_'Oh God.'_

"Alfred I wasn't going to! Let me assure you, you quite misunderstand!"

Scrunching his nose from the sheer volume Alfred stared narrowly, "Wasn't going to do what?"

Green eyes widening in shock Arthur forced a strained, most awkward smile. Shaking his head and shrugging , "nothing, never mind. I'm babbling."

_'He didn't see? But I'm still holding the knife...between us no less!'_

Tensing instantly Arthur watched as Alfred settled next to him, not daring to say a word as a long, bare arm draped over him completely. "It's not night for a few hours more...do you think you can sleep?"

Arthur pretended to considered the question, _'Is he playing with me? Just waiting for me to think I'm safe and then-"_

"Well now that you're here I'm not letting you go anyway," saying that Alfred pulled Arthur as close to his body as possible.

"You're not...letting me go?" Arthur whispered coarsely, not wanting to look away from the ceiling as his face was studied with inhuman eyes.

Alfred smiled humming with content, "nope, you're too warm."

Letting off a shaky breath Arthur tried to relax, "so that it." He'd sounded much more relived than he wanted to but lost the worry as Alfred let his eyes fall shut seeming content.

Waiting a few long minutes Arthur dearly hoped the American was asleep as he seemed to be. The position in which he held the knife straining him, moving as slowly as possible he slid the knife over into his left hand away from the vampire. Uncurling his fingers Arthur eyed the object with disbelief. '_If he had actually seen, would I even be alive now?'_

Alfred stirred, giving out a faint sigh he tightened his grip. Arthur bit his lip fearing an anxiety attack. He wasn't going to sleep, it was impossible. He became absolutely certain of it when Alfred suddenly spoke up in a most lifeless and cold manner.

"Oh and Arthur?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Careful you don't cut yourself with that knife."

...

It was hell, Arthur it's only resident. Lying there the hours passed in subdued silence, every now and then Arthur tried to move out of the embrace giving way to his despair as he remained trapped. Alfred's skin felt so un natural and cool, his strength was evident even in slumber. Well at least Arthur assumed the immortal to be asleep, his confidence in the mattered waved. Held in the arms of a saints stone angel, Arthur waited out the suns final warmth.

Finally the sun had dipped sufficiently in the sky, Alfred awoke with a smile that gave away nothing. "Do you need the bathroom? Your face is...weird."

Fighting to find his voice Arthur mustered a glare, "is that really all you want to say? Don't play with me."

Rolling his eyes Alfred sat up, releasing the vampire hunter, laughing quietly as Arthur flexed, trying to calm his protesting muscles.

"You literally haven't moved at all have you? " Alfred laughed, "you must be uncomfortable."

Ignoring his screaming limbs Arthur dared a look at the blond vampire. "Your grip didn't falter, I couldn't."

Pulling a thin white shirt over his head Alfred fixed it about himself before returning his attention to the bed. "Well I didn't exactly want you running off or trying to stab me again. Can you really blame me? You didn't sleep either did you?"

When Arthur fixed him with a tense scowl the American let loose a laugh again, "you're too much Arthur."

Getting frustrated Arthur snapped, "stop making fun of me, what are you going to do?"

"You still have the knife?"

Scoffing Arthur forced himself to sit up, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his body with a shudder, his limbs feeling heavy and still. With more effort he pulled the knife into view, steadying it before himself. "Yes, I still have it."

"And you still want to use it?" Alfred questioned.

Arthur hesitated, "no, I...it was a mistake. On my own part. It was uncivil of me to think it but I couldn't actually do it. That's when you caught me."

"Are you trying to wriggle out of your misconduct?"

"No I was just explain-"

"Then if you really feel bad give me the knife?" Holding out his pale hand expectantly Alfred waited.

Swallowing a lump that formed in his dry throat Arthur moved slowly across the bed, "you're not going to stab me with it are you?"

"Of course not Arthur."

Dropping the knife into the Americans Arthur pulled back startling when the knife flew across the room and embedded deep within the closed bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

Alfred shrugged before smirking in a way that sent a chill to the vampire hunters very core. "Did you think I'd let you off so lightly?"

Trying to speak Arthur found himself mute, Alfred moved forward. Alarm bells sounding within him Arthur scrabbled across the bed, leaping off of it like his life depended on it.

Alfred watched, absorbed in amusement, "come on Arthur, do you really think you can make it to the door before I can catch you?"

Not answering Arthur tried to calculate the distance, "I bloody well hope so," he replied half heartedly as he finished assessing his chances. As slim as they were the choice was made for him as Alfred attempted to reach him, Arthur lunged, sprinting awkwardly he scrambled to reach for the handle. Failing almost comically as his leg cramped sharply, sending him off balance and stiff. His mind alight he still reached out. He never managed to make contact with freedom as he was ripped backwards and thrown onto his back, the bed springing up from beneath him. It felt sickly familiar as the American jumped on top.

"Get off! Get off! For the love of God get off of me!"

Catching flailing limbs Alfred pinned thin wrists to the mattress, still eerily calm. "Why would I do that? Saying bizarre things again."

Tensing against the vampire Arthur growled, "damn you Jones! This will not happen again! Release me!"

"Were back to unfamiliarities are we? You can have it that way if you want it that way Kirkland." Leaning down Alfred tried to get a good look into emerald eyes, "it's time for payback."

Arthur stopped resisting, clicking his tongue nervously, "payback?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded, his bangs sweeping the air, "you tried to kill me after all." Drawing Arthur's array of emotions out Alfred continued confidently, "you did, didn't you? The old vampire slaying habits kicked in did they? Never mind I'll soon make you regret it."

Horrified Arthur found himself unable to do anything but gape. Clearly it amused the American. "I never told you about the dungeon under this castle have I? There's an epic torture chamber down there." Leaning in his brushed and nipped warm skin playfully, "I'd love for you to see it Arthur."

Enjoying the lack of resistance the vampire let his fangs be felt, grazing along a newly exposed neckline. He could feel Arthur's pulse, he could smell the blood beating furiously beneath. "And don't think that anyone will come to save you. The Vargas brothers wouldn't venture down there, even Francis wouldn't disturb my alone time with you."

Arthur felt ill, no in fact he had long passed that stage. The idea was sickening, the reality was frightening. "You...wouldn't."

"I would."

Arthur grimaced, not finding appropriate words to say. Not trusting himself to try. "Arthur I think you would like to know just one more thing." Receiving a heavy glare Alfred continued, "I am one hundred percent kidding."

"What?"

"K.I.D.D.I.N.G, there is no dungeon under the castle! It's a freaking huge wine clear down there!" Letting go the vampire sat up watching the Briton process his thoughts. Finally Arthur came round, sending an inquisitive look the vampires way, receiving a silent assuring smile and nod. He sat up snappily, "you fucking bastard!"

Alfred laughed, clutching his waist as it became too much. Between breaths he met a condemning gaze, "Arthur your face! You _so_ believed it!"

Finding the laughter contagious Arthur smiled unwillingly, hating himself for it, "that scared the shit out of me!"

"It was too funny! I thought I was gonna die all over again!"

"It wasn't fucking funny!" Arthur chided, trying not to smile further, "that was sick! No in fact it was downright cruel"

Alfred plopped himself onto the bed, "like what you tried to do wasn't?"

Turning Arthur stared at the vampire, guilt piercing him again as the immortal smiled sadly. "I wasn't lying to you...I wouldn't have done it. I thought I could but I couldn't." Arthur finished lamely, casting his eyes down.

"Do you still hate me that much?" Carefully Alfred placed his hands over the vampire hunters, moving slower as he startled the other. Soon Arthur's eyes were his, so wide and unguarded. Alfred felt the tiniest hope emerge.

Arthur seemed to struggle inwardly for a moment before confessing, "I was afraid. I've always been afraid of being discovered. I mean...what am I supposed to do now?"

Edging a little closer Alfred gave Arthur's hands a comforting squeeze. "Absolutely nothing, you don't need to do a thing. Nobody knows but me and I will never use it against you. You don't seem to get exactly what I feel, I love you."

Blushing purposely Arthur leant back, "don't just say it like that! So forward it's shameful!"

Grinning widely Alfred leant close, his brow raised, "then I'll say it again and again, as many times as it takes for you to believe it."

Feeling his breath leave him Arthur inhaled deeply a few times, his embarrassment burning him, "why are you so nice to me still? I'm completely horrid."

"No you're not, you're just someone who has been alone his whole life. But I'm going to change that."

"You frighten me," Arthur whispered softly, "so much so...sometimes I just can't stand it. You have no idea what you do to me," he said woefully. "It's just not fair, really it isn't."

Alfred concentrated for a few seconds, thoughtfulness twinkling in his fine eyes, "dose that mean...that you could love me?"

Arthur slid down into the fluffy pillows beneath him, watching the vampire out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know," curling up on the bed the Briton buried his face in the pillows. "Maybe."

...

After that conversation Alfred has subsequently lost Arthur, somewhere, somehow. He had to give credit, the vampire hunter could disappear when he wanted to.

Walking the familiar hall with his usual brown boots echoing on the floor Alfred lost his musings as Francis appeared in his path. His royal blue eyes tainted with frustration and acute displeasure plastered on his flawless face.

"You!" He shouted, "do you have any idea what your little amour has done?"

Shrugging Alfred let Francis continue, "he is only down in mon vin collection drinking it all!"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh, torn between letting Francis vent and going to see the spectacle for himself. "And you couldn't stop him?"

Seeming appalled the Frenchman tutted, "ee is drunk! Not in the good, compiling way either. Zat terrible petit vampire hunter threw a vintage bottle at my face! Vintage Jones! He nearly got me to, he is eurs, you go get im out of there or I'll take every last drop back from is lovely neck!"

"Okay, okay!" Surrendering Alfred threw up his hands, only Arthur could unsettle Francis so much. Edging past the older vampire Alfred dashed to the cellar, finding Arthur among the many rows, sitting freely with an opened bottle to his lips.

"So I hear you are a mean drunk? I don't suppose you'll let me help you up and out of here?"

Sitting the bottle down slowly Arthur held a flush in his cheeks, "absolutely not."

"At least your speech is sober," moving carefully over Alfred tried to gather Arthur in his arms, "come on you can't stay here, Francis is pitching a fit up there."

Shrugging out of cool arms Arthur reached for another bottle, "as if I care, let him try again."

Kneeling Alfred forced the Briton to look at him a moment, "can you actually stand?"

Seeming offended Arthur looked at his legs stupidly, "of course I can, I've just got a good buzz, nothing more."

"Care to prove it then?" Standing Alfred coxed Arthur to follow.

"No, not really. It was a nice try though," Arthur acknowledged with a coy smile, offering a small salute with the bottle. He swayed for a moment before drawing slow breaths, falling into thought. "Do you really love me, after everything that has been, that still is?"

"I keep telling you I do."

"I know," Arthur answered quietly, his hands slipping from the placed bottle between his lap, "can we go back to your room?"

Alfred was surprised but caught himself before expressing it, kneeling again he suppressed his disbelief as Arthur slipped his arm compliantly over his shoulder, letting himself be lifted up. Still seeming lost in thought about something.

Alfred moved back up the cellar stairs, grateful Francis was nowhere to be seen or heard as he made it to his room in peace. Putting Arthur down on the bed he watched, still the Briton seemed lost to him.

Figuring it was the wine Alfred went into the bathroom, washing up and undressing to just a simple white shirt and blue boxers for bed. Settling next to a fully clothed Arthur he briefly wondered if he should offer to help undress the vampire hunter. He quickly decided against it, somehow undressing a drunk Arthur seemed to be the beginnings of a bad idea.

Figuring he'd cut his loses the vampire leant over, blowing out the few candles scattered about his bedside, enjoying the smell of the wax and smoke as he always had. The night remained outside, the early hours creeping in. A few candles remained next to Arthur, as Alfred leant across he hesitated, Arthur was watching him. Smiling at the attention Alfred pressed his lips to wine dampened ones.

Arthur accepted the kiss goodnight, catching the American as he moved back. Without a word he pressed his lips to Alfred's, burning with embarrassment as the vampire retuned the kiss with more confidence and skill. Finally they parted, Arthur's need to breath getting the better of him.

"You really are bad at this," Alfred teased warmly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a grin.

Trying not to look ridiculous Arthur lay back, "don't talk, I don't know what I'm doing." Alfred gave in and moved into Arthur's embrace, the Briton was burning with fever. They kissed again, this time Arthur parting his lips and inviting a deeper intimacy.

Letting the British vampire hunter breath Alfred stroked damp blond bangs away from piercing green eyes, despite the obvious nervousness there was no mistaking the wanting look. "Are you sure? I mean I know I want to, but you..."

Arthur laughed to himself, "I didn't steal French wine, drink myself into a half coma to work up the nerve for nothing."

"So that's what you were doing?" Alfred questioned, his face becoming comedic. "That's probably the most unattractive sentiment ever." Seeing the dangerous scowl the American caressed the Briton longingly, "dose this mean you're giving in? That you love me?"

Hiccuping Arthur wriggled, refusing to meet orbs of blue for more than a second, "arrogant arse, it means nothing of the sort."

"That's your sweet version of yes!"

Letting Alfred kiss him again Arthur felt the swoon, the willing one where fear gave way to expectation. The vampire was touching him, it was new, it was strange and slightly uncomfortable but it was fine, it was Alfred.

The cool butterfly touches wondered everywhere, Arthur gasping and shivering upon the more obviouse sensations. He felt his clothing slip off him like water, Alfred inhaling his scent in appreciation of the new milky skin on show. "So beautiful."

"My heart, it's going to burst," Arthur insisted shakily, rolling his eyes at it beat louder. He soon refocused as a satin touch, cool and comforting moved over his chest, resting over his heart. Alfred pressed his lips to the shell of Arthur's ear, whispering tenderly, "no it's not, it's like music to me now."

Nodding Arthur tried to gain some confidence, returning shyer versions of affection upon the vampire.

Alfred moved against him, encouraged him and reassured Arthur to no end with little touches, kisses and heated words of want. Knowing the Briton had not the heart or knowledge to do much of anything. Alfred damped his fingers, slowly but surly he prepared the vampire hunter.

Teasing at the slight pain and sheer unfamiliar sensation Arthur held on tighter, "Al-fred, I don''t...I've never um, you know what I mean."

"Don't be embarrassed, it's just me, just us." Kissing flushed checks Alfred ran his free hand along the Britons back,  
"Put everything out of mind Arthur, relax." Reclaiming warm lips Alfred smiled assuringly, his voice more sensual than ever, "be with me tonight."

Feeling the fever hit him again Arthur lost all proper conscious thought, for which he was grateful. The fear of his performance being horrid and perhaps hilarious had vanished, nothing mattered, the pain was worth the pleasure.

Knowing the moment had come Arthur hazily fixed his gaze upon Alfred, who seemed so surreal, speaking beautiful accented words of assurances. The vampire still kissing and caressing him, asking for reassurance himself to go the entire way. It seemed silly, Arthur nodded and returned the embrace, it wasn't one sided as before, he wanted the vampire, he wanted Alfred, it was a certainty.

Letting the vampire take him Arthur surrendered to the strangest, quaintest of his thoughts, lost happily in the immortal blue once more.

_'I always did love that shade of summer blue sky.' _


	9. The Next Night

Thank you everyone who is following this, especially to those who reviewed. If I have gushed a few replies forgive me. I LOVE YOU ALL! I know spelling and grammar leave much to be desired, I don't check through as much as I should. My apologises, please bare with it for my beta reader has disappeared, Ivan's doing probably.

I'm back from Scotland, wonderful place. My accent however gave me away, in the pubs, on the train...restaurants. A tad too English XD

Enough of me, on with the story!

Song: Skyfall  
Artist: Adele

* * *

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall**

* * *

Like many a common folk Arthur was used to waking up alone. Opening his eyes, yawning and accommodating stiff limbs with a large stretch. However this time was different, something was off. In the void of his dreams a thought nagged, a sweet sensation that was unfamiliar. Pulled from darkness Arthur focused, brilliant green eyes blinking to clear the blur. Cool lips pressed gently to his own.

Sitting back on the bed Alfred smiled warmly, "good evening eyebrows."

Sitting up slowly the Briton struggled to wake properly, the insult only half registering. Alfred sat there, fine and fit as always, fixing his jacket about himself before smilingly knowingly. Arthur watched, momentarily mesmerized by the simple act. Titling his head he groggily observed a simple thought, "you're dressed..."

Leaning across Alfred pressed a kiss to Arthur's ear, smirking with a whisper. "Yes, but you're not."

Stiffening a jolt Arthur recoiled, staring comically at the American before checking himself, sheets pooling at his waist, no clothes present.

"Oh God."

"Now Arthur don't go freaking out. You remember last night..."

"Oh my God!"

"Look," grabbing Arthur's hands Alfred drew full focus, "I know you are the type to get embarrassed, deny everything and probably go on a rampage but just listen. Everything is fine, just try and be honest and relax." Stroking blond bangs the vampire stood, "I'll go get you a glass of water, just stay here."

Watching Alfred leave the room Arthur threw his head into his hands, peering through his fine fingers he looked himself over. Pink and blues, little bruises left by the vampires kisses. The slight ache lower down, there was no doubt, _it_ happened.

Alfred had been at the door, glass in hand, watching, his expression unreadable. "I won't come near you...if you don't want me to." Arthur watched mutely as the immortal fell into open turmoil. "But after last night...I kinda assumed... do you regret last night...with me then?"

"Last night," Arthur whispered tensely, his blush literally burning him. A scowl marking his nervous features, "stupid, of course I don't regret it. I'm just- it's not...can I have that glass of water?" Making a quick gesture to the glass then himself Arthur waited, Alfred nodding and making his way over. Standing at the bedside and offering the condensing glass with a downcast attitude.

"Of for heavens sake!" Taking the glass Arthur sat it on the side table, snatching the immortals hand and pulling him down to sit. "I'm just embarrassed Jones! Take the bloody hint already."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes, it just feels weird and..."

Alfred smiled, purring, "annnd?"

"Uncomfortable," Arthur finished lamely, staring off to his side, still red.

The vampire let loose a laugh, "you're sore!"

"Shut up and get out, I'm not dressed."

Tugging down the sheets down with ease Alfred moved closer, "it's nothing I haven't already seen."

Clinging to them in horror Arthur shrieked, "stop that! It's uncivilised!"

Flopping over Alfred fell onto Arthur, laughing heartily as the vampire hunter fell also. Back to the sheets, once again lying in bed. Cuddling Arthur Alfred grinned, "I'm so happy I could die!"

"You are dead, now get off."

...

An half hour later Alfred had coxed Arthur out of the castle. They were currently walking along a long dirt road, darkness ever present in the surrounding terrain of fields and markers.

"I don't believe you, I was drunk!"

"Such a lie! You said yourself you were fine," Alfred countered, staring sourly back at his ungrateful lover. "I wasn't taking advantage so don't start accusing me of any of that shit."

"Vampire trickery," Arthur muttered bitterly, casting a nasty scowl the Americans way. "And quit being so bloody pleased with yourself!"

"Arthur please don't tell me the only time you are honest and sweet in when we have sex because I think we should go again right now if that's the case."

"Oh belt up would you," dragging his boots slower Arthur made the effort to look up once more. "I just can't believe it."

"It was good though right?" Alfred asked pointedly, an edge of concern creeping in, "I mean like you were enjoying it and everything last night. I mean you defiantly liked the part where-"

"Alfred!"

"What?"

"For the love of God stop talking about it! And don't bloody well recite it like that either."

Rolling his aqua eyes Alfred shook his head traumatically, "if anyone should be embarrassed it's me. I slept with you a vampire hunter. Do you have any idea how wrong that is?"

"Yes and you said you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Then what are you going on about it for?"

"You like to argue, I was giving you some fresh material."

"That's it we are done," pointing out straight ahead of himself Arthur continued. "You head on that way, I'm going this way." Throwing his hands up he gestured with his thumb backwards, "away from you!"

Standing perfectly still like a watchful saint Alfred stared, his face registering only a hint of expression. "I won't talk about it any more if it bothers you that much."

Arthur hesitated, his lips drawing thin.

"Just understand," Alfred frowned, "that sometimes you are hard to talk to, the way you are reacting...I'm not convinced it's all embarrassment. What I mean is...you make it sound like you regret it." Holding a serious look the vampire shrugged freely, "I don't like that."

Struggling Arthur jerked his limbs in a useless gesture, finally folding his arms with a sigh. "Sorry."

Smiling brightly Alfred cast his leather clad hand out, "Right, so holding my hand is no big deal?"

Taking it Arthur looked to the road ahead, ignoring the fanged grinning face meters away. "Where is this place anyway? Looks just like endless fields."

Laughing Alfred pulled Arthur into a paced walk, "patience is a virtue!"

"I fear subtly is lost upon you."

"You shouldn't worry about it so much," Alfred mused as he added and extra kick to his step. "Being shy I mean, it's fine, everyone is at first. I wasn't so shy though. Back when I was human and living on the farm I was fooling around with the pretty village girls before I was sixteen."

"Goodie for you," Arthur countered drily. "Pretty village girls? Did you love them? How many _experiences_ did you indulge in exactly?"

"I really can't remember," the American shrugged, "most of them I guess. It wasn't love, we were just kids having fun. They were pretty and I was young, it was enough."

Arthur laughed, "so you're a tart!"

"Was, past content but not a tart I just got around a bit."

"Which would make you a tart, " Arthur finished proudly. Feeling the victory was indeed his.

"Oh whatever! It was a great life! Living and breathing, taking naps in the sun, golden wheat fields as far as the eye could see."

Arthur paused, taking a long quiet breath, his hand going limp, "Alfred...can I ask...how exactly did you die? What went so horribly wrong?"

The vampire smiled, clicking his tongue, "a mistake on my part, back then I figured there was nothing to fear. That no one could beat me in anything, well that assumption sure turned out wrong." Laughing again, Alfred tugged Arthur into an easy pace again, feeling warm fingers tighten around his. "Do you really want to know? I mean it's not important and as you probably can guess it's not exactly the nicest of 'what happened to me' stories."

"I know that, it's just hard to imagine you as you were then and as you are now. It seems as though you were entirely happy as a human, so young..."

Loosening his grip Alfred instead threw his arm around the vampire hunter, "now I am young forever Arthur! Don't dwell on that stuff if it's going to keep that sour look on your face."

"So you won't tell me then?"

"Oh jeez," face falling into a slight frown Alfred looked ahead into the darkness. "Fine, you want to know...so lets see..I think I had fallen asleep, yeah that was it! About a mile from the farm and home, I woke up around sunset. I was in no hurry, in the middle of nowhere...lazily I made my way back, stopping now and then to observe the stars." He paused glancing warmly at Arthur, "you know how I like stars, anyway I remember getting this odd feeling, like maybe I was being watched. I'd felt it before, very rarely understand but it was stronger, the sensation, I was so sure. I did a whole heroic speech about how lame it was to prank a guy like that but nothing happened for ages so I went on, hurrying in my own doubt. It was way creepy! And then it happened, I reached up to climb over the gate and bam!" smacking his hands together Alfred's eyes glowed, Arthur jumping at the sudden action. "Next thing I knew I was in agony on the floor, being crushed it seemed, something ripping violently at my neck."

Finding Arthur's wide eyes Alfred softened his tone, "I thought it was an animal or something, something not human anyway, not that I was doing much thinking..." glancing away again he continued slowly, "I'm not gonna lie, it hurt, it hurt like nothing has ever hurt me. He was cruel, I could hardly tell at the time but my bones were broken, the more I struggled the more he thrived, finally things went dark, it was a relief actually...hurt to breath, it hurt to be." Sighing Alfred's eyes glazed over, almost reliving the moment, "I didn't die...I don't really remember how it happened, in my state of half death he must have forced the blood beyond my lips, I never accepted it willingly in my mind, I know that much."

Seeing the imploring look Arthur gave him Alfred smiled slightly, brushing the back of his hand affectionately down a familiar face. "From that night on and every night since I've been a vampire. Arthur...it's okay, you don't have to grieve for me, I did enough of that already."

"I hate him,"

"What?"

Lowering his head further Arthur shook his head, " I said I hate him. The one who made you...what an awful creature."

"Yea he's such a bastard!"

"How can you joke?" Arthur hissed, pulling his hand away and clenching it. "It's not funny Alfred, what happened to you is not at all funny!"

Sympathising Alfred leant down, trying to see a flushed face, "I never said it was. Why are you so angry?"

"I can't stand the thought of someone doing that to you," Arthur muttered, stepping back silently. "To die in such a way, that it really happened to you. God it's monstrous!"

Placing a cool kiss to butter blonde bangs Alfred mused, "God's got nothing to do with it."

"But-"

"Nope," placing his hand over warm lips Alfred smiled apolitically, "no more of that! Lets not waste the night on it. Look around us, recognise it?"

Arthur took a stumble as his mind raced, glancing about he looked back to the immortal. "It's my home town."

"Yes is is!" Alfred replied, instant glee lighting up his handsome features. "I checked it out earlier, when you were still asleep I mean. It's totally safe so for tonight, it can be ours."

He could too easily imagine the young blonde with feverish life and love inside him. Running through the valleys laughing, living a simple yet happy life, bathing in the sun. The sun that would have suited those beautiful sky blue eyes perfectly.

Instead the nineteen year old stood firm and haunting in the moonlight, forever the ageless one. The vampire with dusty, wild blonde hair, the sculptured pale face and the strong, alluring and accented voice matched with that inevitable presence of the dammed. The very same vampire who tore away Arthur's routine, who shouted love and smiled in blood. And his eyes, those amazing eyes, ones that promised the impossible, the adventure and mischievous endeavour, ones that could reflect the entire worlds sorrow within a flash.

The American vampire, Alfred F Jones.

"Is this supposed to be a nice trip down memory lane then?" Arthur muttered dryly, his eyes moving over the shadows and areas of familiarity.

"No, not really. I just thought after all this time that you'd enjoy coming back."

Not bothering to challenge the immortal blonde Arthur nodded in silence, it was nice to be back. "It's been so long...I had resined my self to never seeing it again."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah no," squeezing Alfred's hand Arthur shook his head, "I didn't mean to say it like that exactly...it's not important now." Letting off a quiet laugh he shrugged, "it was forever ago I chased you down this very street swearing my lungs out."

"Good times," Alfred joked, his fangs showing in his widening smile. "I watched you here, said things to make you mad. But-" looking up to the darkened steeple in the distance he continued, "it was at the church, when I first held you properly in my arms."

Following Alfred's gaze Arthur took a slow breath, remembering, "I didn't find it all that romantic actually."

"I knew, I never cared," Alfred chuckled, "you were my bitter-sweet Valentine Arthur. Mine and mine alone, willing or unwilling. I'd decided."

"I never knew that and that's insane," Arthur conjected sternly, frowning at the infectious smile on fine lips. "If I knew that at the time I would have defiantly cursed your immortal soul."

Rolling his fantastic eyes Alfred pulled Arthur along the road, again finding it funny. "Such things you say!"

...

"My house..." Arthur stood at his front gate, deadly still and horrified. "What the fuck happened to my garden!?"

"Ahhh well...I could explain but trust me it'd totally ruin the night. I'll tell you about it later and only then."

His green eyes narrowed Arthur tried to read any weakness, not finding it he resined himself. "Fine, if the insides worse you better tell me now though."

"I haven't been inside since...well you know."

Staring placidly Arthur moved along the path, silently muttering about his precious garden.

Alfred watched with a smile as Arthur wondered about his neglected garden muttering about careless vampires. The town seemed quiet, it was safe. Despite not being quite as perceptive as Kiku Alfred had made extra effort to check the entire town before allowing Arthur near it.

"Alfred, I'm going inside now."

Snapping back to reality the American nodded mutely, watching Arthur pass the threshold into the darkness.

Sighing he scuffed the dirt. "Well come on then, come inside already. You are acting like a child."

Alfred bounded up to the door, "seriously you'll let me inside?"

Lighting the house lamps Arthur called through, "that's usually what an invite means, yes."

Smiling Alfred laughed, moving across the door with a calm appreciation. Last time he never savoured it. Last time he wasn't invited willingly.

"Bloody hell, the place is is mess!" acknowledging Alfred's presence Arthur sidestepped overturned furniture. "Was the fight really that bad? I can't recall...it happened so fast."

Looking about at the living room Alfred felt a twinge of guilt, his own memory very vividly replaying the scenes of that night. "It started in the hallway, you were waiting for me. I came at you and we ended up in here. You got in a few good moves. I grabbed you, threw you across and out of the room to the stairs. You lost your weapons when you hit the wall. I kicked them away. You ran upstairs, before you got your weapons I got you."

Smiling slightly Alfred knelt and picked up a fallen book. It's spine torn and bent. "Sorry."

"That's quite a story, probably a good thing I don't remember so well." Taking steps towards the vampire Arthur took the book offered, running his hand over it affectionately. "It's in the past. It's different now. Though I have to clean this up. Get a few things like clothes and books."

"I'll help since ya know it was kinda my fault. And I don't mind carrying you and a ton of books back. I'm super strong and I owe you, whatever you want."

...

They had been cleaning for hours or as Alfred had put it 'for freaking ever.' Arthur finally slightly satisfied with it all, he headed up stairs lastly, figuring it would be the least catastrophic.

"Oh!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing excitedly, "that's your bed!"

Not understanding the excitement Arthur answered, "yes, it is. Fascinating isn't it?"

"You bet!"

Before he knew it Alfred had dived upon his bed like prey, messing up the sheets by rolling around like a man utterly possessed.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Stopping his rolling Alfred sat up on his elbows, smiling subtly, "I've always wanted to be on this bed! I fantasied about it some nights when I watched you sleeping. I used to think 'if only I could lie next to him, wouldn't he be surprised.' Course at that time I had a more violent feeling towards you, if I had managed it I would have probably jumped you, had my way, fed from you and killed you slowly for fun."

Choosing his words Arthur felt his lips fall into a thin frown, "you know sometimes it is better not to say your entire thought process out loud. How you can even say that with such a stupid smile on your face. Honestly, what would you think if you were me and I was you?"

"I'd think damn there's a sexy ass vampire on my bed, I hope he has his way with me right now. If I'm totally lucky."

Emerald eyes narrowing Arthur drawled, "exactly the response I was hoping to hear, you sensitivity astounds me Alfred."

"Oh come on," Alfred whined, "like you've never had an indecent thought about a vampire."

"It's rather hard when fighting for ones life," Arthur joked, letting seriousness slip out of his tone. "Besides it didn't matter if you and Francis were attractive like most vampires, you both deeply pissed me off. And when I received your combined little love notes I was sure you both were the most ridiculous idiots I'd ever had the misfortune to run into. Spying on me though, that was flat out disturbing."

"No it's not, it's just something we do when we are interested in someone."

"So stalking is romantic intention to vampires?" Arthur questioned genially finding it possible.

"Kinda, depends. For example sometimes we find someone of interest, follow them, get to know them from afar. And when we know them and love them then we take their life. It's very satisfying sometimes."

Sitting on his own bed carefully Arthur frowned, "aside from the horror factor in that...isn't loving someone a bit too intimate? I mean why would you want to get to know someone you were going to kill? Don't you change your mind? Feel proper love?"

"It happens," Alfred shrugged, sitting up cross legged. "It happened with you," he added with a smile. "But you were different to begin with. I used to follow the bad ones, I loved how cruel and greedy they were. Those killings got me quite the reputation."

"So I've heard," Arthur sighed, staring seriously into aqua eyes. "I cannot believe everyone you killed deserved it..."

"Of course not," Alfred admitted, "I'm not claiming to be good Arthur, I am a vampire. I don't have a human conscience as you do but I was always instinctively drawn to the evil ones. Isn't that sort of the same with you?"

A little taken back Arthur looked down, smoothing out creases on his simple cotton sheets. "I suppose so, I don't recall ever meeting a decent vampire before all this. I had no idea ones existed like Feliciano Vargas. All the ones who wandered here were flippant and cruel, scavengers without any spark of humanity. None stopped to have a decent conversation with me, just the usual snarl and frenzied attack. Then you and Francis came along and changed all that."

Liking the smile Arthur revealed Alfred grinned, tugging the Briton down to lie on his chest. "I could just stay like this forever," Alfred admitted freely, gazing lazily about at the bedroom in the moonlight. He hadn't given Arthur time to light anything up. "I like your stuff, it's cool."

"Really? You think so?" Arthur questioned with surprise, "I'd have assumed you'd think my worldly possessions boring."

"Na, no way," pointing with his free hand the vampire gestured wildly, "that round thing is epic."

Arthur laughed, glancing up already knowing what object was being referred to. "That's a globe of the world Alfred."

"You mean the worlds not flat?" Alfred joked, "I knew what is was...just couldn't remember the name."

"Suuuuuuure."

"I'm serious," Alfred pouted slightly, "and anyway I've been to most of the places on it."

"I could be jealous," Arthur smiled coyly, "must be fascinating, getting to see it all like that."

"Yeah, I suppose, one day I can show you. Places of old that you'd love, undiscovered trails and treasures. With me you could visit the deepest jungles or stand upon the highest misty mountains."

"Sounds lovely," Arthur admitted quietly, "but for now, just for now I mean..why don't you stay here with me? Live here..."

"Can't."

"You don't want to leave the others?"

"It's not really that, it's just not safe. Not whilst Ivan is around and he's _always_ around."

Humming Arthur settled himself better, "you never tell me about him indepth, he's that dreadful I take it?"

Alfred sighed, feeling himself sink inwardly, "yes, he is."

"Then if we defeat him, slay him everyone will be free?"

Moving slightly Alfred stared down at Arthur, "don't say that, do you think I haven't tried? It's not an easy task."

"I'm just asking, "Arthur continued calmly, "just answer honestly. If Ivan was gone would you all stop searching for the descendants?"

"Yes, we do it to counter him. Most don't even believe it any more than silly legend."

"Would you calm down and behave? Stay with me somewhere, content with that."

"Yes, of course I would."

"Okay then, it's settled. I'll get rid of Ivan, once and for all. For my sake and yours." Arthur smiled as he felt Alfred tense, his smooth face paling more, a gasp slipping past his lips. "That's impossible."

"Nothings impossible exactly Alfred, anyway...it's a promise. My promise to you. I'll find a way...I am a vampire hunter after all. I've done it before. I'll just have to prepare for it." Pulling the Briton closer Alfred stared up widely at the ceiling, "you know I'm going to protest this later on right?"

"I know" Arthur muttered disinterestedly, letting his mind relax and eyes slip shut. "Let's just stay like this, just a bit longer."

"If something happened to you-"

"Shh, the moment Jones." Smiling softly Arthur leant up with conducted confidence, pressing his lips to cool ones. "Let me have this moment." Green eyes twinkling Arthur smiled whimsically, "I think it's high time I went on the hunt again."

* * *

It's my birthday today! Reviews? :3


	10. So It Begins

I actually made myself laugh when writing some of this...yes I'm that sad! But I do love Lovino! Please forgive any errors, I havent had time to properly check through this yet.

Christmas is gone and so has New Year was it good where you all are? Oh yes and thanks to everyone for the kind reviews and birthday wishes. It was very much appreciated :)

Oh yes and I joined Tumblr, I don't really know why or what I'm doing but yeah...the link is on my profile. Follow me and I'll follow back (if I can figure out how) Internet genius!

Song: All Alone On Christmas  
Artist: Darlene Love

* * *

**The cold wind is blowing and the streets are getting dark**  
**I'm writting you a letter  
and I don't know where to start.**

* * *

"Lets see, lets see...aha I knew it! There all along. Tricky little bugger! But where's-"

"Arthur," Alfred cut in, "none of this stuff is going to work."

Brushing dust off his hands Arthur settled on his knees, throwing a glance back, "this 'stuff' happens to be bloody handy when dealing with the dead. Something here will work for me, or at the very least...it should still help." Going back to digging in a giant bronze chest the hunter smiled nostalgically, "I thought I'd lost this."

"Urgh," Rolling his oceanic orbs the vampire swung his feet back, the chair he was seated in protesting with a groan. "This is boring and pointless, you can't defeat Ivan with a magic wand you know."

The Briton laughed, "I have one of those."

Feeling his words were ignored the American huffed, "I'm serious! It was a nice idea but I'm telling you it just won't work. Honestly Arthur do you think I haven't tried myself?"

Stopping his search the Briton turned fully, "you did?" Settling his hands on his knee's he waited patiently, "any tips you could give me would be much appreciated."

"Oh I have one, don't try it."

"That's not helpful, were you even serious or did you just sort of tackle him Alfred Jones style?"

"That's not funny," the vampire drawled dryly, "of course I was serious, my reputation wasn't built on lies. Ivan's just...the hardest one, always one step ahead. He was vamping it up long before I was even born, cut me some slack."

"You never cut me any," Arthur teased, raising his trademark eyebrows pointedly. "Besides the worlds much bigger than all that, than us. I doubt he's the oldest and even if he really is then I can tell you there are things much older than him. Spirits, demons even the land and forests...there's so much more."

"I never thought about it like that," Alfred admitted slowly, watching his love interest return to rummaging through forgotten possessions. "I know you are not listening but I'm telling you it's too dangerous, when I did challenge him it took me forever to heal, bastard bites deep, causes the most damage so it'll be a reminder." Alfred lost himself to thoughts of memories past. Not noticing Arthur rising and stopping short in strides, warm hands sliding slowly behind his neck and bangs.

"Don't think about the past love, he has to go, together we can do it."

Staring up Alfred shook his head, cool eyes glazing, "I can't lose you. Nothing else matters to me now. I can't stand the thought that you..."

Moving in closer Arthur buried his head in the Americans shoulder, enjoying the close comfort as he was embraced, "I'm not going to die Al, don't worry about things like that."

"Oh but I do," Alfred whispered, "your mortal. It happens every day, everywhere and eventually it will happen to you...because you are mortal."

Arthur felt his heart quicken at his thoughts, where the conversation might in fact be leading, so soon, so suddenly. "Don't ask me, please don't do it, not now."

The vampire sighed into his skin, "so I can't even ask? Become like me and we'll share the stars together forever. I can't even ask it like that?"

"No you can't," Arthur finished softly stroking dusty blond bangs soothingly, glad that they both held so tight neither could see the others sorrow. "Those perfect words and sentiments are not for now."

Pulling the Briton back Alfred locked eyes, "I'll ask again you know, some time, some place."

"I know you will," Arthur replied, cupping the vampire's face respectfully. "Go hunt...you haven't feed enough, you're far too pale."

Smiling Alfred stood, marvelling at his sudden height advantage. His gaze subconsciously flickering to the smaller blondes neck line. Arthur caught it, pushing away "Wait-sorry but no. I hate the sensation, it reminds me too much of what you were like." Looking down he fidgeted, "I know it's different now but I just can't."

"Even if I was gentle?"

Dragging his emerald eyes up the Briton breathed, "yes even then. You even said you'd swear of my blood so why is this even an issue? We had a moment, lets not ruin it with this."

"It's not an issue, it's just...well what I am. What I need, what I like."

"Yes what you like," Arthur snapped irritably, stepping back and folding his arms. "It's an utterly horrid sensation Alfred! It hurts, it burns like fire and ice and you want me to say never mind please do indulge yourself."

Alfred resisted rolling his eyes, a sharpness taking over his features as he spoke, "if felt that way cause it was fast and I wasn't exactly restraining myself much back then either."

"Your teeth were in my neck!"

"Your a vampire hunter! What's SO surprising about that? I mean there are other places..."

"Like my wrists?" Arthur questioned allowed, feeling protective. "That would probably feel even bloody worse!"

"Yeah there but there's another one."

Arthur dead panned, "are you being rude?"

"Not exactly," the vampire replied.

"Go on then, where is it?"

"If I say it'll you'll just get mad...madder at me. In fact I think your better off not knowing."

The Briton turned ten shades darker, "don't treat me like a child! Berating me so shamelessly, you started it so show me!" Looking himself down Arthur held out his hands. "Where?"

Alfred smiled, debating the outcomes before giving in to the more amusing option. Stepping forward he ran his hand downwards, "it's not up here, or here..." leaning down he moved his cool hand round and up the vampire hunters thigh, urging the most undignified of squeaks.

Before Arthur could launch a response the vampire settled his hand upon above the artery, "this...right here, I can feel your pulse and it's rising."

Shoving the American back Arthur burned, "you're kidding!"

"Nope totally serious, it's really sensual actually."

"Pervert! You're a bloody sex pest!"

"I am not!" Alfred whined, stepping back and holding his hands up in mock peace, "I was just suggesting other things!"

"Like I'd let your teeth go anywhere down there! No absolutely not. Utter madness!"

"You are so dramatic about things you have never even tried."

Seeing the Briton scowl the vampire sighed, "sorry okay. I'm sorry, lets pretend it never happened. La de da!"

Sensing the atmosphere plummeting further Alfred shifted lightly, wanting intimacy from the Briton more than anything. "Look it's okay, I want it but I do understand well...sort of."

"Right then," stepping back again Arthur made a gesture for Alfred to be on his way. "I'll um see you later."

Moving towards the door with an easy smile, Alfred paused, "Yeah I'll be gone a few hours, I figure you want some time alone. But uh don't go outside just in case..."

"I won't and don't you do anything..."

"Bad?" The vampire laughed, "no it's only bad guys Arthur, _only_ the bad guys."

...

A few hours passed and Arthur busied himself in every room, finally pacing down the stairs to the kitchen. Absent mindedly he set about making tea, because that's what all good and sensible British folk did at such times.

A soft almost musical tapping on the window alerted him, a wave of uncertainty passed over, what if's popping into his mind. A mumbled argument outside tweaking familiarity, the voices more annoying than alarming.

Rolling his eyes Arthur yanked back the floral net curtain and stared, "what do you want?"

Two pale Italians stared back, one glaring instantly. The sweeter of the two waving warmly, "hey this is where you live! Can we come in pretty please it's cold out here."

"Like you feel the fucking cold! Who wants to go into this piece of shit house anyway?"

"Fratello don't be like that it's really nice!"

Arthur tuned out, he didn't want to let them in but manners commanded otherwise. The noise the two were already making enough to wake the dead. Instantly he was at the door inviting the two in praying they'd leave just as quickly.

Lovino stepped in first, a firm glare in place, an atmosphere of general disapproval, "well it's about time leaving us out there like stray dogs! After we saved your sorry ass from France! Fucking gratitude."

"It's nice to see you to Lovino," Arthur muttered drily, shutting the door and leading the two back into the kitchen and gesturing for them to seat themselves at small polished table against the white washed wall. To the vampire hunters relief they complied with sensible silence.

"Can I get you anything?"

Before his brother could bite out a reply Feliciano shook his head smiling, "we're fine."

"Right..." turning away Arthur went about making his own tea, thoroughly pleased some biscuits were still edible. His inner mind commanding the vampires to speak, rather than stare, he himself not knowing what to say or appropriately address.

"I like your house," the younger grinned, "very cosy."

"It's ugly!"

"Ve brother behave!"

"Our house in Venice was a house."

"Brother it was a mansion!"

"Exactly! This is a hovel, a hovel in a dirty little peasant town!"

"You have a way with your words," Arthur responded darkly, glaring back at Lovino who'd been burning a glare into the back of his skull.

"It's very nice here, you did such good job all by yourself! Alfred said you parents died years ago right? But hey this place is still good."

Lovino groaned, hissing something about tact to his brother before forcing the most awkward smile back at the Briton.

Sitting opposite the two Arthur smiled back, sensing how ridiculous he looked doing it. "Is there a reason you came by? Um, not that I mind the visit of course...your both always welcome.

"Nothing, we-"

"You"

"..wanted to see your house Arthur."

"Right...you're not here to protect me or anything like that?"

Lovino snorted, cocking his head sharply, "you think so? Ha! Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't care if you dropped dead now."

"At least you're honest," Arthur smiled, "but you lot can be a bit too upfront sometimes."

"Like I care, I don't want to be in your peasant house."

"You don't have to be," Arthur retorted crossly, "leave if you want to. You know where the door is."

Glaring the oldest Italian huffed, looking away in defeat. "I'm not touching anything I don't have to."

As much as he longed for the ridiculous argument Arthur let it go, settling by stirring his tea. Silently musing as the vampires watched in humble interest.

"The waters still warm, I can pour some in cups...just for the heat."

He was sure he'd get thrown a smart comment but a subtle nod had Arthur on his feet in a moment, pouring the two the water and sitting back down. The vampires holding the cups eagerly, lighting up at sensation. Something the immortals thoroughly enjoyed, simply a pleasant sensation as the Briton understood it.

"May I ask you something? It's about...drinking blood."

Instantly the two Italians visibly bristled at the mention of blood, "I'm not trying to insult you or anything," Arthur whispered confidentially. "I just don't understand something and I can't ask Alfred about it. And I'm sure you understand why I can't ask that arse Francis."

Getting compliant nods the vampire hunter continued, confidence rising, "is it very personal to do it? Important even...to do it with someone you are...intimate with?"

"It's very nice," Feliciano admitted happily, getting sharply nudged by his brother. "Idiot word it better!" Focusing on Arthur Lovino started, "it can mean nothing, just the hunger and all that but yes...the bite is one of the most intimate things we can do," a blush dusting his cool cheeks he added, "it's similar to sex..."

Sharing the embarrassment Arthur coughed nervously, "and here I was thinking Alfred just loved my blood."

"Well he took enough of it," Lovino retorted without thinking, regretting the comment but not showing it. "Why are you even asking us anyway? It's weird!"

"It's getting awkward between us," Arthur admitted suddenly having the urge to gaze off at nothing in particular. "Really awkward."

"Of course it is," Lovino snapped, flipping his hair, "everything about you two is awkward! I mean come on your British."

"That's the main thing you have a problem with?"

"No, it's all disgusting, what dose he even see in you and what the fuck do you see in him?"

Not picking up on the tension and glares at all Feliciano grinned, leaning down and chiming in, "it's great, sharing blood. I love holding Ludwig so close and him holding me, the sound of his heart, the heat of his blood, that he's sharing it all with me because he loves me."

Both Arthur and Lovino burned with blushes, both slightly touched by the words but mostly terribly embarrassed and somewhat disturbed at the imagery of thought.

Snapping out of it Lovino threw his hands to his his ears shrieking, "I don't need that mental picture! You and that potato eating bastard."

"He's really nice," Feliciano protested, trying to pry his brothers hands away to listen. The two getting into a high pitched squabble.

Arthur smiled, biting back a bark of a laughter. The moment was quickly ruined as both Italians froze, shooting gazes to the kitchen window, standing solidly they moved silently to it, peering out into the darkness of the front garden. Pushing himself up Arthur felt deep nervousness, "what's wrong?"

They didn't answer, feeling the unease build Arthur moved towards them, placing a hand on Lovino's shoulder. He gasped as they both spun, grabbing him and pulling him down to sit on the floor. Pressing themselves against the cupboards beneath the window they pressed the Briton between them. Feliciano panicking, "Others are out there!"

"Not so loud, fuck!"

"Is it a vampire?" Arthur urged in the same hushed whisper, "is it Ivan?"

"There's more than one," Feliciano announced, cringing at his own words, shaking his head frantically.

"Leaning past Arthur Lovino grasped his brothers hand, "is it him!"

"I don't know!" the younger despaired, wrapping his arms round himself in desperate comfort. "I-I can't tell."

"Fuck! Why did we come here? Such a bad fucking idea!" Lovino cursed.

"Brother shh! They'll hear us!"

"They already know we are hear, they as the same as us! If we heard them then they heard us!"

"They can't come in," Arthur assured, wondering who he was really clarifying it for, "they haven't got an invite inside."

"Don't be stupid!" Loving bit out, "if it is Ivan then he has more than other vampires at his disposal! We aren't safe!"

Standing Arthur glanced out, seeing and sensing nothing "we don't need to be! I have weapons here in the house."

Jumping up Lovino pulled Arthur back , "It might not be good enough, stay away from the fucking window!" He tensed, wide eyed he stared out again and scowled in sheer disgust, "fucking hell! The bastard who made me is there to!"

A warm laugher could be heard, slightly faded outside, a friendly voice calling out, "why don't you come back to me Romano, I want to hold you in my arms again."

Arthur startled as the Italian flung himself at the window with a bang, gesturing rudely with his middle finger before yelling past the glass, "WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING JUST DIE ALREADY! WHY HUH! DIE DIE DIE!"

"But Lovi I am dead!"

"Oh that's it!" clawing his jacket off Lovino went to go through the glass, intent on throttling a certain Spanish bastard. Both Arthur and Feliciano pulling him back off the counter and falling into a heap on the floor.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing!" Lovino shrieked , scooting away from the pile.

"Us," Arthur hissed, "you're the one trying to jump out of my bloody kitchen window! You can't go out there alone like that."

"I suppose you have a point..."

"Ohhhhhh Lovi! Your voice makes my heart sing! Among other things!"

Jumping to his feet the eldest Italian was again at the window throwing every lewd gesture he could imagine outwards. Screaming curse words back in his native tongue, Feliciano clinging on for dear life to keep his kin inside and safe.

Arthur threw his head into his hands, trying to dichper one thought from another. The drift of music pulling him back, guitar strings being plucked to perfection and a sweet song being serenaded in Spanish. Arthur groaned, "I'm dreaming."

"Like hell you are!" Lovino spat, "I hope your eyebrows eat your face!"

"Brother!"

"What? You should drop dead too! You traitor! You have sex with him! SEX WITH HIM and you tell ME about IT!"

"I think you are loosing your mind, just calm down..." reaching out stiffly Arthur tried to be reassuring. And getting slapped away. "Would you calm down? Take a deep breath!"

"I don't need to breath! I'm Fucking dead deep breaths will do nothing because I AM DEAD! Do you understand me eyebrows! This is all your fault!"

Arthur sighed, turning to Feliciano for help grimacing as the soft Italian had only just stopped crying blood tears all over himself.

A knocking at the front door pulled them all from their stupor, the three moving through to the living room. Arthur gestured for silence as he stepped into the hallway, staring at the door.

"No ones in," Arthur called sarcastically.

"Aw can I not talk to Lovi?"

Arthur glanced back to the fuming Italian before answering, "no...I don't think another hissy fit is going to get any of us anywhere. Please leave."

"Hey your pretty polite! Are you the vampire hunter that's caused all the fuss? Is it true that your Alfred's lover? Did you know that me and Lovi are lovers?"

"I'LL FUCKING END YOU TOMATO FREAK!"

Blocking the irate Italian once more Arthur sighed, "my private life is none of your or anybody else's business. What are you lot doing anyway?"

"You lot? Oh yeah well yeah back there is Yao, he's refusing to get involved, thinks he's above it all. Gilbert was around but got crazy bored about three seconds in. Yao's just still in a bad mood, he's only here cause he and Ivan had a spat. But it's just us and we are just here for a friendly word. It's weird talking to a door, open it for me?"

Ushering the Italians back into the living room Arthur whispered quick reassurance shutting the door and moving back down the hall, steeling his nerve he opened the door confidently.

Gazing coolly up at the easy going Spaniard, holding a guitar between his tanned finger tips. His dark green eyes lighting up instantly, standing taller, smiling toothily. "Well you are not what I was expecting." Leaning back on his heel the brunette slid his hands into his loose and long pockets, his style of old world Spain giving away his immortal age. "Alfred isn't around."

"Obviously not," Arthur retorted slowly, "he will be soon though so you and your companion should leave immediately. Alfred won't be best pleased to find you here and I don't need a vampire punch up in my rose bushes."

"Oh I know," the Spaniard grinned, "they are too beautiful after all. Names Antonio."

Regarding the other with stiff habitual politeness the Briton nodded, "Arthur Kirkland."

The easy going vampire cast his hand out for taking, smiling so widely Arthur found it off putting. Staring at the hand that of course was outside the house barrier he smiled thinly, "nice try."

"Can't blame me for trying, you assume the worst about me."

"You were going to pull me across the barrier."

The Spaniard shrugged, "only to get Lovi out here," he smiled.

"I wouldn't compromise him like that, nor myself. You need to leave, none of you are welcome here and you happen to upset my guests, be civil. I'll think better of you."

"Ivan wants to meet you," Antonio announced, "soon...now even, if you would come. But I can see you won't but he will come if you do not."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a suggestion, no need to be alarmed, I'm not such a bad guy."

Arthur said nothing, staring the immortal down. "What's his interest? I'm nobody special."

"Well Alfred thinks your special," the Spaniard chuckled, "and that's a real oddity in itself. Alfred never holds interest in anyone, especially not a human. And some small town vampire hunter no less! Oh the laugh that gave us,"

"how lovely."

"Oh I'm not being mean, just the irony behind it and all that stuff."

"I'm not a fool, I know you are up to no good here. Should you attempt to cause anyone harm I'll stop you."

"You will?"

"You'd be surprised," Arthur finished darkly.

"I like you," leaning on the outside frame the Spanish vampire grinned greatly, "I shouldn't but I do. You've got guts but you have no idea what world your in. Keep that pluck, it looks good on you."

Arthur frowned felling the full weight of the words, the vampire before him winking and waving. "I'll be seeing you around amigo, and tell Romano I'll be doing more than seeing him." Arthur felt the chill run through him, acknowledging the threat promptly "leave."

He watched coldly as the Spaniard walked easily out of sight. Finally closing the door and entering the living room once more. They had heard, of course they had and so the three sat in silence coming to terms with the words and the distinct promise of trouble.

...

"I'm fine! They are fine everyone is fine. Stop storming about the place!"

Alfred had arrived back with the most dangerous look on his face indicating he knew, how exactly Arthur dared not ask.

"I shouldn't have left you alone," he decided. Patting about in concern for bite marks or damage.

"Alfred get off there good and gone."

The immortal refused to respond, holding on tighter with a frown.

"For God sake! Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because you are subsequently crushing my internal organs that's why!"

"Fine," letting go Alfred sent a stare to everyone, still alert and ready for action. "Did he threaten you?"

"Very vaguely...most vampires threaten me. Alfred I'm perfectly fine. Such things don't faze me any more."

"Jeez you guys were meant to help prevent what just happened, didn't anyone else want to come?"

"Well thanks alot for saying were useless! Keeping your boyfriend company and alive, he was gonna go outside!"

"So were you," Arthur pitched in sarcastically. "Don't talk as if I'm not here," turning he stared at Alfred. "You didn't trust me alone?"

Lovino scoffed, "course not! He was trying to talk everyone into coming over to babysit. Even Francis."

Arthur stiffened, offended and so horrified, "you thought I'd let the frog in my house? Good God Jones that's setting me up for disaster! I like my privacy, I don't need someone watching my every move. I don't want that."

Alfred stood there quietly, three pairs of eyes upon him. "Mornings coming soon," he stated, "lets just go home." Letting an easier expression work onto his face he glanced at Feliciano softly, "man you better wipe your face down, there's soooo much blood you look like art."

...

"No I don't want to,"

"yes, yes you do!"

"You said yourself the sun rises soon! I don't like flying, I'm slipping and your smiling!"

Shifting awkwardly Arthur cringed, the bitter biting wind of high skies blasting him relentlessly. The brothers had agreed to go home but Alfred had suddenly had a mad idea that the two of them should go see something far off. Arthur had no real say, holding on for dear life and suffering the winter wind. "It's too cold, I can barley even breath!"

"Always complaining," Alfred laughed, wrapping the Briton with his coat the best he could. Loving the warm body pressed snug to him, so light and unintruding.

"Where are we even going? I thought you wanted to go back, I want to go back! At least it's warmer than this."

"Were almost there," Alfred assured, "your feeling strange because we've passed into a different time zone."

"Are you saying that were not in England?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Alfred grinned, eyes glimmering deeply. "I'm taking you to my home and the sun won't rise for a few hours yet."

Arthur shivered suddenly again, the chill still getting the better of him, "you mean America?"

"Yes! My old house on the farm. It's mine now, my family died a good while back. And we all have our own ways of wealth, I anonymously bought the property and the land. In spring I have the locals harvest the fields and look after the house but it's not to be disturbed in winter. Lets stay there tonight, just the two of us."

Sensing green eyes warily upon his Alfred slowed slightly in flight, "it'll be safe, they won't come again for a while. My home is a sanctuary as much as yours is to you."

Arthur nodded, too deep in thought to do much else. "You're outrunning the sun?"

"That I can never do, I'm prolonging it."

It was snowing now and everything looked white, the sky and ground held no context. Only a vampire could hold any conception in it.

He'd fallen asleep when Alfred roused him sweetly, making accented apologies for the travelling and the cold. He draped his jacket over the Briton and ushered him up to a door, "this is my house, you can't see much with the weather and all but it's always been the best place in the world to me."

They went inside and Arthur found himself instantly pleased with the roaring fire and fine scented rooms. Alfred explained he'd dropped by earlier, getting things ready and resting, regretting talking so long in getting back. The morning fast approaching.

Arthur moved through the rooms appreciatively, "so you grew up here as a child. What a wonderful place to grow up in."

"It was pretty sweet," the vampire agreed, taking the Briton's hand smoothly into his own. Soon leading them to other rooms with little stories. "This used to be my bedroom," Alfred stated warmly feeling happily nostalgic, "I seriously wish they'd kept some of my stuff though."

Moving past the American Arthur stepped into the room, glancing about before leaning against the door frame, "so how many village girls did you seduce in here then?"

"Oh," Alfred smiled taking slow advancing steps forward as the vampire hunter moved back playing the same game. "A few lucky ones," he mused as Arthur backed into the far side wall, smiling up as Alfred placed his arms either side of him. "My bed was right about here you know, how I'd have loved to have brought you here all those years ago. Even now I feel like a teenager."

"How romantic," Arthur scoffed, "my teenage self would have protested I'm quite sure."

Alfred laughed, nodding fully imagining the scene, "ah the rich boy and the farm boy, we'd have been star crossed lovers even then. My parents wouldn't have approved at all, they'd have freaked."

"Mine wouldn't have either," Arthur smiled.

"Ah seriously I bet you'd have never even looked at me. Don't get me wrong why would you have? I'd of had nothing to offer you but trouble."

Frowning slightly Arthur tutted, holding the immortals face in his hands, "I'd have looked at you Alfred, I would have noticed you. Whatever time whatever place, I'd have been somehow drawn to you through absurd circumstance." Squeezing white cheeks playfully Arthur smirked, "even if I was just the silly rich boy."

The vampires chest tightened, had his hollow heart beat it would have throbbed. "Thank you...for that, it's...reassuring you know."

As the Briton shrugged and smiled shyly Alfred took his hand, entwining their fingers, slowly he lead them from the room letting the moment linger. Soon he had guided Arthur to the master bedroom, the decore clearly showing it was Alfred's own, another finely built fire warming the room with wondrous flames.

Urging Arthur towards the fire Alfred fussed, "are you warm enough now? I know it was too cold for you on the way over, I just forget sometimes that your not..."

"Invincible like you," Arthur finished coolly, smiling greatly at the immortals reaction. "I'm alright now." Then Arthur surprised even himself, leaning up and kissing the vampire with easy intimacy. Pulling back flushed a few moments later, a little embarrassed suddenly. "It's lovely here, I'm glad you've shared this with me."

The American smiled, radiating colours of life animatedly, "I was hoping you like it." Returning the kiss Alfred grinned against shy lips as he lead them to the king-size bed, taking hold of the Briton and leading him down gently.

Allowing the notion Arthur sighed, "there's a war coming, it seems that I cannot get rid of him without the others as well...I'm sure of it now."

"Don't be ruining the mood Arthur, seriously you kill it...all the time." Running his hands along the Britons sides Alfred tried to recapture the mood, pressing his lips to Arthur's neck. "We're on the same side now and the war between us and them was always going to happen at some point. It's not like we haven't had our fights in the past. And I do mean all of us, all the vampires you've met have issues with them. Like Lovino...for example."

"Yes I gathered that," Arthur smiled faintly, "everyone has their issues, one doesn't have to be a vampire for that."

"No but it totally helps," Alfred grinned, again making a suggestive move. "Enough about them, I'm getting jealous. Didn't you tell me not to worry over such things? We'll do what we can as a family. You know I'll never let anything happen to you."

Arthur felt a familiar heat rush to his head, cheeks tinting easily. "I can't think anything with you d-ooing that Jones!"

"That's the beauty of it, my plan to seduce you is back on track. You never stood a chance against my charms Kirkland."

Getting a mixed glare Alfred laughed, loving how his fangs showed without the reaction of fear. The Briton sprawled out beneath him freely, waiting and watching, breathing heavier. Admiring the slight he brushed their foreheads together, "you know you have the most amazing green eyes Arthur, it was one of the first things that struck me when we met, well that and your eyebrows. Probably your eyebrows first."

Seeing the Britons mood darkening the vampire continued, "they were things I loved about you! Even before I knew what love was. But your eyes are amazing even more so now as the light from the fire dances in them."

"I have nice eyes," Arthur mused, "funny I was always thinking that so adamantly about you. Eye's like the sky, it was my first pleasant thought about you back then."

Making his intentions clear Alfred pressed himself to the vampire hunter, hands embracing, wondering and undoing buttons and lace "so here's an easy question for you. Will you stay with me tonight?"

For once Arthur felt a flood of confidence, pulling the immortal down and smirking, "only if you always look at me like you are now, yes, just like that. Whisking me of to wonderful places, doing such extravagant things, making me..."

"Making you what?" Alfred teased, distracting the other physically. Earning a hastily punch in the process.

"Making me fall so predictably in love with you," Arthur finished, blushing wickedly "somehow, somewhere along the way it's already happened and I don't mind at all."

Alfred's eyes widened then settled, his smile brightening ten times it's brilliance, "you're in love with a vampire."

"Yes," Arthur laughed, "I am in love with a vampire."

* * *

Reviews fuel updates :)


	11. To Be Free

It's been a while, too many things to do and absolutely no time to do it in. There will be errors in the grammar and probably more but I wanted to post this chapter or it'd just get delayed again.

Song: Don't Speak  
Artist: No Doubt

* * *

**It looks as though you're letting go **  
**And if it's real ** **Well I don't want to know **

**Don't speak**

* * *

"You always knew it would come to this, there's no choice, none."

"Don't be an arse! Get off your high horse already and start thinking rationally."

Alfred huffed, folding his arms and glaring, "he was here! Watching us! Probably trying to get to you, he was inside the fucking castle and I have no idea how he did it. Do you know how crazy it is I can't figure it out!"

"Oh for God sake, would you get down from there."

"From where?"

"The air Jones! You are floating in the air and it's irritating me to no end." Scooting back against the pillows and headboard Arthur pointed to the bed, "get down already."

Settling onto the bed Alfred stood in a pose too hyped to do anything else. "I searched everywhere, he was there and then not, he's haunting me. He knows about you!"

Trying to swat Alfred off the sheets Arthur frowned, "how would he know anything. I'm not even sure it was Ivan, I was happily asleep before you gave a bloody war cry and shoved me out of bed. I know I've already asked but...are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream? You've been having them for a while now."

"Vampires don't dream," Alfred shot back, flopping down to sit with the Briton. "Arthur I swear he was here..." trailing off he fell into thought. Not wanting to divulged what else had happened. Not entirely confident anything had. "Is this all the candles we have, it's too dark I don't like it."

"And here I thought you chaps were rather fond of the dark," Arthur teased lightly, sighing slowly as the American remained ill at ease. "Alfred it's only a storm, you must have seen much worse. Just because the little luxuries this castle has have been knocked out doesn't mean it is Ivan's doing, or that he is here."

This is a natural storm, that's totally true but he was here, the window wasn't covered and lightning filled the room and I saw him. How else would the drapes open? And close no less!"

"I'm too tired for this," Arthur admitted, rubbing his eyes in effort. "I'm sure it was just a dream or thought."

"No,I need to tell the others, it's not safe."

"It's almost dawn, we are not all going to evacuate now based on something you vaguely think might have happened." Trying to take a kinder tone Arthur sighed, "even if he was here he's not now you said so yourself."

"You don't believe me," Alfred stated, having the urge to touch Arthur to sooth himself. Sensing it Arthur gave Alfred's hand a small squeeze, smiling slightly, "I believe that you believe it and that's fine but for now let it go, we'll talk about it tomorrow. I'll even let you hold me...if that will settle you."

Biting his lip the vampire declined, "no Arthur I just can't. I need to talk to Francis..."

"Because _he_ knows all the answers," Arthur drawled sarcastically, lying back down and pulling the sheets about himself. Deliberately facing away. "Do what you want, I'm going back to sleep."

"Not alone our not!"

Before Arthur make sense of the words Alfred was pulling him up and out of the bed, straight out through the door and down the hallway. "What are you doing? I'm not properly dressed!"

Casting his eyes down Alfred resisted the urge to laugh as Arthur stumbled besides him, tugging down a long loose shirt over modest and short undergarments. "That doesn't matter, they won't care."

"They?"

"Well you don't want to see Francis now."

Tripping again Arthur tugged at the vampire to slow down, "would you just stop acting like a mad man!"

"I'm not," Alfred breathed, coming to a sharp stop in front of a door. Fury flushing his face Arthur found himself staring at it also, startling as the American knocked loudly. A string of high pitched cursing spewed from the other side and Arthur put his palm to his face, "please no."

The door opened and Lovino Vargas scowled darkly, spitting the words, "what do you want?"

Shoving Arthur into the Italian Alfred then pushed them both in the room, "it's not safe to be alone," he started, "stay together and Arthur if _anything_ happens call my name and I'll come." With that said he moved out the room in a flash and shut the door behind him.

"What the fuck was that about?" Lovino asked, moving about in the darkness with ease.

"Alfred's having a moment, it'll pass. Um...I can't see."

"So?" The Italian bit back, "I want to sleep so shut up!"

"We can find him some candles!" Came a cheery voice, causing Arthur to turn full circle confused.

"You shut up too! Both of you idiots intruding on me like this! I like being alone what the fuck did I do to deserve this?"

Arthur just had to ask, "you sleep together?" Little lights flickered on and Feliciano stood smiling kindly offering a glowing candle. "I love sleeping with my brother!"

"In a non sexual way!" Lovino screamed, slapping his forehead in exasperation. "Sleep I need to fucking sleep!"

Feliciano nodded, slipping back into the bed next to his brother. Scooting to the side he gestured for Arthur to join them. "You can sleep with us."

"No he can't," Lovino spat.

"I don't want to!" Arthur retorted crossly, feeling the burn of embarrassment on his face. Thinking that he should have been worried, that sleeping next to two vampires was dangerous. But it was of no issue, he'd grown far to used to the two. Only embarrassment and principal caused him to reject the offer. Instead scanning and finding a suitable lavishly long sofa, pointing at it he lowered his voice, "is it alright if I just sleep there? I wouldn't impose but I don't want another drama display from Alfred. I'm too tired to care now."

"It's fine, blow out the damn candles already!"

"Right," moving to the sofa Arthur settled, watching the candle light dim and then die. Hearing a soft fall of feet barely having any weight, the distinct brush of heavy fabric on him. A kind whisper close to his ear, "so you don't get cold."

"Thanks."

...

"Okay...I was in bed...with Arthur-"

"Always a good start," Francis mused openly, smirking and folding his hands together eagerly, "do tell details."

"I'm not talking sex" Alfred snapped, rolling his eyes and looking about the room again. Grateful for Francis's fondness for light, that the shadows were few and far. No possibility Ivan was in the same room listening and watching.

"That's ashame cause zats the only thing I want to hear."

"This is serious," Alfred hissed, "I saw him Francis, I saw Ivan in the dark, in my room. He was above us at the side of the bed and he reached out for Arthur."

The Frenchman adsorbed the information with a sensible calm, "it sounds like a dream," he admitted. Sitting back in the chair and relaxing into thought. "How would he get in here to do that? Why would he do that at all?"

"To piss me off," Alfred said, slamming his hands onto his knees leaning forward, "he was right there, reminding me. He always was a crazy commie bastard, he controlled everything, he destroyed everything I loved and he wants to do it again." Glancing at his friend gravely Alfred sighed, "I have put you all in danger because I wanted friends...with all of you I have been happy and then Arthur came along and everything got even better. I do love him you know...as much much as a mortal man can love, perhaps even more."

Francis nodded, smiling kindly, "I know."

"But that's the problem," Alfred whispered, leaning closer, "he is in danger, much more than you know...than you can ever know but Francis I could not bare it if something happened to Arthur, that he would suffer at the hands of my maker. I am terrified, I have never won against Ivan but it's only been me before. He'd go for Arthur, he'd do it for fun. I can see it all, I shouldn't say it but I feel it! It's tearing me apart picturing it, I know what Ivan would do, I've seen it in the past and I was part of it. The things I did...those things can't happen to Arthur."

"I ave never seen you so miserable Alfred, such thing's won't happen."

Francis startled slightly as the American immortal took his hands suddenly, holding tight. "Make me a promise, please swear to me that if I fail you will do what you can to keep him safe."

"You do not ave to ask zat of me, I find him most amusing. Should the danger arrive I will watch over him as best I can."

"Thanks...I just need to know he has someone watching out for him other than me."

Francis smiled, giving the younger vampire a reassuring pat, "ah he as more alliance behind im than you think."

...

Arthur awoke early, still tiered and stiff. Sensing somehow that it was still the day he moved quietly out of the room he was sharing with the sleeping Vargas brothers. making his way back slowly Arthur resented how cold the stone floor was, cursing Alfred for not letting him have his boots or better clothing. Reaching the room Arthur took not care to be quiet, thoroughly annoyed and expecting to see the immortal blond. Instead everything was left as it had been and a simple white papered note sat on the bed.

_Arthur,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. There wasn't any time and I couldn't stand to wake you and make you so unhappy again. But I did kiss you goodbye so don't make the face that you always make, the one that you're doing now. I have to do this and I hope you can understand why in time. I want us to be free, fearless again with the world. People usually finish these things romantic right? Well I am always and only yours, now and forever._

_- Alfred_

Arthur sat perfectly still, re reading the note again, repeating parts aloud for clarification. Finally he put it down, brushing it away, off the bed. "Alfred...your really are an idiot."

...

"Where might I find this Ivan fellow?" Arthur asked calmly, having stormed into Francis's quarters, fixing his eyes coldly upon the Frenchman straight after. "I know Alfred talked to you last night, whatever he said I don't care I just want to find him. I must go to him and smack some sense into his thick head."

"He is already with his master," Francis spoke, urging Arthur to sit across from him. "It is his battle, if he can't do it none of us can."

"But why alone?" Arthur demanded, squaring up to where Francis was sitting, staring down with fierce green eyes. "Why must he do it alone? We should help him! Ivan is a master an ancient one you all tell me so! Alfred cannot fight him without support."

Francis faltered, reaching out gently and getting slapped back, "why are you so afraid to help him? You are his friends! Don't you care about him at all? Well fuck you! I love him, you don't. Tell me where he has gone!"

"You love him?"

"Yes I love him," Arthur repeated slower, glowering, "but it's not about that, I have to help him."

"Then stay away," Francis said, casting his eyes away from the Briton. "He dose not want you there, he wants you here."

"I don't care what he wants he'll get himself killed!"

"You'll get him killed," Francis corrected standing to fast for Arthur to catch. "You are his weakness and you cannot protect yourself against such force."

"That isn't true, I can fight. Just because I am not a vampire dose not render me useless in such matters."

Shacking his head Francis became annoyed, reaching out again and getting denied, "I do not say such things to urt you Arthur, you would get in the way as would we. It is personal to Alfred,you have never been made by another, if you had you would understand and not tolerate such talk. If Alfred needs us we will know and we will go to him only then do not be rash, stupidity will get you killed and it'll kill Alfred in turn, so don't do it."

Arthur didn't think, shuddering violently before striking out and punching the vampire hard across the cheek. "Excuses!"

Francis hissed, touching his cheek and turning his fantastic eyes on the Briton again, moving quickly and enclosing the smaller blond in his arms. Holding fast as Arthur resisted, cursing quietly before scoffing, "stop it frog I do not need a hug! I don't do fucking hugs."

Shoving awkwardly again at the Frenchman Arthur strained back, " I have to go to him. God only knows what might have happened..."

Resisting the lure of pulsing blood Francis sighed, lifting his head higher to better resist temptation. "I know it is ard for you."

"Well I don't understand it, why would he seek out a maker he cannot stand? That he has never beaten in battle. Nothing good can come of this, I know it. He could already be-"

"Don't think such things, I would know. Ah cher...are you close to crying? Cause if you cry in my arms I might not let you leave me tonight."

...

Alfred had found the place, Ivan always resided in similar locations. Often ruined and aristocratic, abandoned long ago. Pushing past the iron gates Alfred stopped himself from laughing, looking the place over, the mansion at the end of a dark courtyard. The scenery old and stark, the stuff of old world nightmares. The tree's were tall, twisting towards the sky and bare, the courtyard forgotten, broken statues of angels gathered in the middle, dancing around a fountain where water once freely flowed.

Coming to a stop before the door Alfred let his eyes sweep the building, wanting to declare himself in some wild manner like had done in so my times before. Flushed full of life and laughing loud enough to wake the dead. Letting the moment and memories pass by he continued on inside with casual resolve. Without fail the door creaked opened, an invite from within and without hesitation Alfred walked the rooms silently until meting his maker.

"You've returned to me?" Stepping away from the large rotten framed windows Ivan smiled, his colourless lips sharp and his eyes cruel.

"Na you know I haven't, you know why I am here. I won't let you haunt me, are you trying to drive me out of my mind like so many others? Because it's easy, because it's fun for you."

Ivan said nothing, titling his head slightly in a mock innocence. "The past is gone," Alfred started, "so stop trying to make it live again. I feel nothing for you, no attachment or loyalty, how could I? You feel nothing for the ones you create, the others you surround yourself with. We only tolerated each other, I because I knew nothing else and you because my thirst for blood was of great amusement. But that soon ended, I went half way round the world to be free. And you know all this as if it is written in a book so lets skip a few chapters and reach the last page."

"You have become better with your words," the Russian mused, folding his arms effortlessly behind his back. "Did your Englishman teach you that? The one who slays vampires, the one who you took back with you." Smiling again Ivan closed the distance, having the height advantage. "He still lives, after such a time, is he special? I thought you would have had your fun." Leaning close Ivan continued lightly, "I have seen him, what was it like? Did you take him over and over? Did he fight you? Challenge you? Dose he want to escape you as you wanted to escape me?"

"Shut up, you know nothing."

"I know you, I made you."

"Well you shouldn't have," Alfred retorted gravely, glaring into the depths of his makers eyes, finding nothing, "don't talk about Arthur, he is with me of his own free will."

The Russian laughed, "a slave."

"My equal actually. Now enough talk, lets finish it. Once and for all this time."

...

Arthur sat alone, despite Francis insistence he stay he had fiercely declined. Wondering before back and forth between his chambers and the Americans. Finally he had resolved to stay in Alfred's room, finding a happier familiarity but no peace.

Falling face down into the pillow he drew in the scent, a mixture un named fine fragrance that had eluded Arthur from the start, "bloody hell Alfred, all this time you've always been close and now I can't feel you at all. Where in the world are you?"

The stretch of a week had passed by, without word or knowledge of Alfred or anything happening at all. Arthur determined not to go mad spent his time engrossed in books and learning about the castle. Venturing out among the overgrown grounds by day, worshipping the sun and the comforting warmth it gave to him alone. Retiring inside when it would set below the skyline, settling himself to wander the halls, exploring the fortress with cautious care.

The night was young again and Arthur paid it no mind as he finished up in the kitchen. His frequent insistences leading to it being wondrously stocked with all kinds of ingredients, spices, meats and tea. Whilst trying to discover the mystery of who had gotten it all Arthur offered to pay getting told it was no consequence and a simple pleasure. Of course Francis gave himself away, hinting that Feliciano had gone and gotten everything in market places far and wide.

Heading back to his room Arthur took the longer route, confident in the narrow and large passageways winding around the levels. Only pausing as a slither of light came from the ballroom which was usually unused. Hearing the faint chime of sweet immortal voices he slipped closer to the door, utterly intrigued.

"It has been too long, something must have gone wrong."

Arthur frowned, figuring out the gist of the conversation immediately, confirming old suspicions. That there was unrest, talks, large discussions were taking place within the castle, the inhabitants all gathered together in the great ballroom illuminated by a roaring fire they did not need. Lavishing there like sculpted muses amassed in one fantastic painting. Nearly scoffing at the very thought Arthur pressed himself against the wall, pushing aside the chill of the stones. Determined to hear what was said even if he hadn't been invited.

"Perhaps he has left us for them, he came to us under such a circumstance. I do not think he would not do it again."

Arthur's green eyes flickered to the stern speaker, the owner incredibly refined, the one who had played the piano long ago when his great escape had been attempted. But now the vampire held a reserved posture, a sensible but unfeeling expression. "He has betrayed us, it's as simple as that."

"No I do not think that is right, Alfred san would not do _that_."

Again Arthur reconsigned the speaker, a soft voice, belonging to the Asian vampire who still seemed all too aloof to the Briton. "He has too much here," he insisted gently, "give him time he will come back to us."

The group seemed to consider the situation silently, all regarding each other with a mostly cool confidence. Only a few looking uncertain or concerned, the Vargas brothers sporting both. Arthur strained to hear others, some speaking on a much more confidential level, pondering the issue privately.

Only when ice blue eyes moved his way did Arthur stiffen, moving back from view, holding air deeply within his lungs. When no commotion was made he slowly peeked at the gathering again, caught in a silent stare. The German, the non vampire, perfectly stoic and indifferent. Debating whether to enter or leave Arthur stared on as the other turned away, focusing back on the debate and showing himself as no threat to the Britons eavesdropping. Grateful Arthur listened in again.

"You remember what he was like don't you? The perfect brute, none of us hear could handle him alone."

"That was long ago Roderick, past transgressions have no weight hear." A lithe blond man stared down the musician with easy green eyes, narrow in nature but in no way unpleasant. Pushing back his shoulder length blond hair he folded his arms looking away to the fire. "You are too quick to pass judgement on an ally."

"And you are too slow," the Austrian countered crossly, "if he has joined with them then it is only a matter of time before they come here. If we make no plan they will wipe us out, they outnumber us, they hold every advantage."

Hesitating a moment Feliciano slowly rose his hand, fidgeting nervously before offering a thought. "It has been a century or so since the last attack maybe they might not want to fight any more. Maybe they accept us and will leave us alone."

Murmurs rose out amongst the immortals, a dull hum of disagreement rising.

"A-And I'm sure Alfred has not joined them, he is too nice now. He is our friend and he loves Arthur."

"The vampire hunter? The one who not so long go was dragged through these halls kicking and screaming against Alfred Jones. I think not, he is the same as us but made by a monster, he is a vampire that holds little loyalty to anything." Casting a deliberate look to the younger Vargas Roderick smiled smugly, "and to claim he loves a mortal at all is most absurd, another phase, most of us have experienced it and it dose not last. Truly nothing holds him to us."

"What do you bloody know?"

The words he left his lips before he'd realised it, resigning himself to the spotlight Arthur stepped through the doorway, staring down the great gathering.

"Alfred loves his life _here_, I know that and if you knew him at all you'd know it to. He has many flaws, God knows I know them well as do all of you but to hold it against him now when he's not here is shameful. There no evidence either way so stop spouting prejudge and believe in the best."

"You dare talk to us in such a way," Roderick asked, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose in an irritated habit.

"Yes I do, I can't because I'm mortal? What real difference dose it make here? These matters concern me just as much as it dose you."

"He has betrayed us and he has abandoned you here, his interest in you whatever it was has past, his allegiance with us has ended. He goes to his maker and master."

"To defeat him!" Arthur snapped, "he left word assuring that. If you want to talk then make plans to fight for the final time together. But you won't do that, none of you show interest in it. Content with doing nothing all these years. Happy to haunt this place and only use words as weapons, you're vampires! Supposedly scared of nothing, creatures of divine darkness concerned over _ideas_, why do you hide here? Like children in storm, there is no wonder in how you live, no romance. It's laughable, this pre natural paradise is nothing, lingering here learning nothing new, well the world moves on, let this castle crumble and ruin about you but don't talk ill of the one vampire amongst you who is actually doing something! It might not be perfect, it might not be planned but it's something. So shut the hell up!"

Glancing around slowly Arthur drew in a long breath, calming himself and feeling entirely out of place. Sharp stares and hints of fangs bringing the Briton to sense, pointing over his shoulder he gestured to the door, "don't worry, I'll leave, I'll do it alone if I have to. But should you want to take charge of your fate join me tomorrow, when the sun sets. I go to fight for a life worth living, the right to be free."

...

After gathering his possessions Arthur paced about the room, restless. Sick to his stomach of waiting for each and every dawn. Desperate for word or sight of the American. How some others sympathised, or that the fact most stayed overly clear of him altogether if they knew of him at all before the great speech. Any kind sentiments felt forced and Arthur had ceased to seek the limited company available. It all bothered him, clouding his mind with distinct unhappiness. The silence soon dragged and when it did his confidence wavered, he could rationalise no longer.

Just waiting around for Alfred's return was something Arthur pictured himself doing. Sleep had become almost impossible every so often drifting in dreary dreams and waking too soon and tired to feel befit. Settling on the bed he had shared with Alfred Arthur tried to find peace, giving in to sheer exhaustion in the early hours.

It wasn't long before Arthur awoke without knowing why. Vaguely aware of disturbance though no sound was to be heard. Figuring it was one of the many inhabitants of the castle passing by he ignored it, fully prepare to fake sleep should any familiar immortals enter. But nothing happened, or as it appeared yet vaguely Arthur caught the sense suddenly that someone was in the room. Someone he could not confidently place, the Vargas were always too brash and loud and Francis would have had to touch. Sitting up slowly Arthur stared out into the dark, mapping out objects and places, trying to force a better power of perception. Nothing made itself known and his heart began to quicken, settling his hands in his lap Arthur called out in a hopeful tone, "Alfred? Is that you?"

_'Let it be you for if it isn't...'_

A minute passed and Arthur felt a slow chill working through his body, keenly aware he was been watched and not being able to locate from whom or where. Steadying his nerve and pushing aside dread Arthur mused, "so it's you, the one who made Alfred. Are you only going to watch me or might we talk like civilised beings?" Debating whether to reach for a candle Arthur leant across slowly, feeling for the candle stick holder, "won't you talk to me?" Fumbling around to light the wick Arthur cursed quietly, gasping out as the wick burst into a small flame, as did all the assorted candles in the room.

"Vampires can't do magic. It is a trick."

Stepping forward into the soft illuminating light Ivan smiled thinly, "da it's a trick, I can make fire should I choose it."

Staring at the Russian Arthur watched in entrancement as shadows danced around the room, flickering on the immortal form. "Vampires can't do that," he insisted steadily.

"None that you have ever met, they are all so young. I have slain more fledging and wandering vampires than you. Not in your lifetime could you accomplish a fraction of what I have."

"So you come here to insult me?" Arthur asked evenly, straining his eyes against the limited light. "Instead I'd like to inquired about Alfred." Stopping himself from flat out accusing the master Arthur drew breath and waited, willing his unsettled heart to slow. "Where is he?"

"You worry for him?" Ivan asked, titling his head to the side with a childlike air.

"Why wouldn't I? Don't belittle me for such a thing. I care for him more then you ever have."

The Russian mused, moving his long limbs in a manner that was un natural. Stepping soundlessly to the wall he rested against it, his body and expression the furthest from human that Arthur had ever bore witness to. Finally he spoke, violate eyes shading, "I can see why he likes you. The reasons you amuse him as you amuse me."

"Where is he? What have you done for him to not be here in person!"

"And you are bold," Ivan laughed.

"Answer me! You are not my master I will speak to you as I see fit!"

"I could be, if you want it ask. Ask me for the gift."

"Anything from you would be a curse. Where is Alfred? Why has he not come back?"

"He has, to watch you to wish you well."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, "are you saying that he has been here lately without waking me? I don't believe it that makes no sense. Tell me where he is, why he won't show himself. Don't look at me so passively! Tell me what I want to know. I am _not_ afraid of you." The candles around the room flickered wickedly, as if some invisible force suffocated each flame momentarily, the room grew cold. "More tricks."

The flames surrounding them extinguished simultaneously, Arthur let loose a laugh. "Alfred has already done things to freeze my heart in terror, this is nothing!"

Arthur started as hands much larger than he could imagine caught his face as if it was love. Holding him there with a naturalness that the Briton did not like. "I am not afraid," he said again, clicking his tongue in confidence, darkness devouring his tone."Tell me where Alfred is or take me to him."

Fingertips closed his eyes and Arthur sighed, sensing the inevitable swoon, the fanciful flight of senses and the surrender of consciousness. "What have you done?"

* * *

It took me a while to write this, it's really just the build up.  
Remember to review, lets get over the hundred mark!


	12. Because My Heart Beats

It's close to the end of the college year and I have been buried under a death-trap otherwise known as coursework. My apologies. But I'm still here and am very much in love with Bloody Valentine. I hope you all are too, as always please bare with any grammar mistakes, now on with the story!

Song: My Dilemma

Artist: Selena Gomez

* * *

**Your eyes have told a thousand lies**  
**But I believe them when they look in mine.**  
**I heard the rumors but you won't come clean**  
**I guess I'm hoping it's because of me.**

* * *

_A few nights back..._

"Well shit,"

"Did you think that would work _Alfred?_"

"Don't say my name like that," Alfred groaned, twisting in the wreckage of what was once a room. Feeling every inch of the gashes which marked most of his body. "In fact don't say my name at all. Why don't you just kill me?  
I don't wanna see your smug smile anymore," catching a cough Alfred hissed, curling his fingers into fists. "I know you can, so just do it already."

Ivan suppressed a smile, merely shaking his head and lifting his shoulders into a shrug. Refusing.

"You're a no good Commie, I knew you were a pain in the ass when I became like this. I never wanted it, you never asked me or gave me a choice. Well I choose not be around you didn't I?"  
Smiling Alfred laughed a little, "I made a name for myself, went away and seen the world and there was a world outside of this, outside of us. I made friends and found love, who'd ever guess that'd happen to me. I rushed over here thinking I could be great, totally heroic. Nothings changed, I can't beat you and I can't go back to Arthur like this, he wouldn't understand and I don't want to see that look on his face again. When he sees...senses what I truly am, his human heart quickens and he is deeply disturbed. I should just die here, I'm failing all over the place lately." Laughing again Alfred locked eyes with Ivan, "and here I am telling you all this like you give a damn, I'm blaming it on the blood loss."

"My fault?" Ivan smirked, "You say you cannot go back but you visit him, I showed you how to do it, go where you please without any notice. There is much you never learned, that you can do now your not so young. I've seen the way you look at that ordinary creature."

"What are you getting at?" Alfred snapped, "I just wanted to see him, be near him a little whilst he was asleep. There's no harm in it! Don't you talk shit about Arthur cause I can probably still-"

"Make him."

"What?" Shifting against the stones Alfred forced his body into a higher position of sitting, clenching his teeth as pain pulsed through his being. "Shit that hurts...feels like my arms gonna fall off."

"It's dislocated." Ivan supplied smoothly.

"Right, at the ligaments."

"You're sentimental, weak willed over a mortal, you deny yourself the basic right of our kind. Take his blood, his little life, feel his flesh between the fangs you have, hold his body in your arms and all will be right. He's a challenge? Strong willed da? Then _enjoy_ it, once he is in your power you will suffer no more."

"I'd never kill him!" Alfred retorted furious with the very thought, "violent ends are always your answer to everything. Killing Arthur Kirkland would not make me happy. It'd destroy me to do it."

Ivan smiled knowing, bowing his head, "you already have done it, those things. I find it in your thoughts, I saw it all in his."

"It'd kill me to do it now alright."

"Then I'll do it."

"What?" Alfred asked, letting his head fall back to stare up at his maker, "you wanna kill Arthur? For what purpose?"

"I'll make him a vampire."

"What no! When did I say I wanted that! Don't you dare Ivan, don't you fucking dare do it. Do you hate me that much?" Trying to stand Alfred gave a sharp cry crumpling down and shuddering, struggling to suppress the pain.  
He vaguely caught a warning as the Russian vampire pulled him up with ease, catching his shoulder and supporting him to stand. "Get away from me, I don't need or want your help, it comes at a price and I don't want it."

Ignoring the dirty blond Ivan began to move, taking Alfred with him. "I want you to be happy, that mortal might grant you that. It's what you want, it's in your heart."

"My dead heart," Alfred bit back, letting Ivan guide his broken body through the darkened mansion.  
"What do you care about my dreams?" He whispered. Struggling not to black out, finally registering a stop in motion, Ivan's hands guiding him. "Drink, when you wake the world will be waiting."

Smelling the scent of blood Alfred drifted forward, his body pressed to Ivan's, "lies the world never waits."  
Tasting the offer Alfred let his mind shut down and sunk his teeth in greedily. Thinking only of the pleasure ancient blood could bring.

...

When Alfred next awoke, he knew nights had passed him by. Pushing at the lid above him he opened his coffin, staring listlessly at the thing. Thinking it entirely Ivan's preference, beds were better. He briefly examined his body, surprised and pleased at how much he had healed. Remembering the very first time it had happened and how horrified he was, all so foolish now.

Sensing Ivan around he got to his feet, hearing all the subtle sounds of the night and a steady soft beat. Following it lead him to the lower and larger rooms, finely decorated from long ago, all in utter abandonment and ruin. The room he entered still having towering candelabras, a long table that probably reflected candle light in the decades past. The large Tudor styled table sat in the center, Ivan sitting at one end an empty crystal goblet in his hand.

"Playing pretend again? Alfred announced, picking up his pace and standing besides the Russian. "There's no one here to watch you dine from empty porcelain plates and drink from unfilled crystal cups."

Amused Ivan smiled, lifting his eyes in acknowledgement, "are you so sure I was alone?"  
Glancing towards the other end of the table Alfred struggled to see anything, the curtains that far side of the room plunging all into a thick undisturbed darkness. But the sound resonated there, in a soft and steady beat.

"Who is that? I don't need to feed, I'm still satisfied." Staring back at the silhouette Alfred moved closer.  
"I can hear the heart beat, get that human out of hear. If you don't want it put it back, don't waste life like that."

Ivan laughed softly, the sharp nature of his eyes matching his smile. Something utterly cold and uncaring about it. The Russian vampire stood to his full and impressive height soundlessly. Immersed in dark amusement as the American immortal flipped him off, resolving to deal with it himself.  
Walking steadily to the far tables end Alfred stopped, standing off to the side, examining. Annoyed that even his vampire eyes could not catch any distinctive detail, Ivan having seated the victim so well against the darkest shadows of the room, lying face down into loosely folded arms. A wisp of white cool cotton surround the upper limbs, familiarity hanging around it.

"Is that...blond hair?" Alfred asked upfront, daring to get closer. Hearing a low laugh he whipped his head around to his maker, beginning to understand he took a long deep breath, drawing in air for scent. "Oh tell me you didn't, of all things. I never agreed that night! This can't be Arthur."

"It'll be done, now, tomorrow, nights from now, you decide but you'll think of little else until it is so."  
Looking off at the windows Ivan's amethyst eyes absorbed the frail light of the moon, the drifting blue beams pouring past broken glass and gloom. "Tonight is a good night."

Throwing his head into his hands Alfred struggled not to scream, shaking his head he straightened, bracing himself for the barrage of insanity. Reaching out he tentatively brushed back buttery blond bangs, confirming it really was the Briton. "You'd have better not hurt him, if I find one single mark...what could he possibly do against you anyway? Arthur will never going to go for it, the idea, we are monsters, this is no place for him, this is the inner circle of hell."

"There is no need to tell him," Ivan insisted easily, looking back showing genuine animation in his usually fixed expression. "Even in my presence all he could think about was you, if nothing else I find that a suitable reason to bring him over and it is all for you, it is best. All my children make me happy."

Alfred scoffed, rolling his eyes and knelling besides Arthur, "yeah right, you made Yao because you thought him beautiful and found him fierce, you wanted him and he loves and leaves you every other decade. And the rest of us, well that's better left unsaid. You see this little guy right here? The one you find so unremarkable, well he'd be a royal nightmare and he'd be pissed at me forever. It hasn't been harmonious for you, or Antonio or anyone of us ever...why in the world would it work for me?"

"That's a human thing to say," Ivan said distastefully, fixing the hint of a frown on his face.  
"We are vampires, deep dwelling conscience suits us no more than the morning sun. You want him? Then have him, don't reasoning against what you want. It's natural to try and to take. Mortal life is short and insignificant, they are all but cattle to us and what will you do if he ages? Falls ill or dies suddenly, in some circumstance. We bring what we want through time with us, it is simple."

Arthur stirred at Alfred's touch moving unconsciously closer to the contact. Alarmed Alfred withdrew, staring over at Ivan. "Don't lift the spell of sleep now," he whispered harshly, "keep him asleep Ivan, I know you have that power. Now is not the time to-"

"Alfred...that you or wot?" Dragging himself up half asleep Arthur settled on his elbows, staring sleepily around before settling on Alfred, sighing and smiling widely. "Oh I see, I'm dreaming again, fantastic," reaching out Arthur startled when his finger pushed against the vampire. "Wait, you're real," he stammered, standing suddenly and unsteadily, palms on the table for support. "Everything's coming back to me," he stated, smiling slightly and shaking his head, "never mind I'm here now." Cupping Alfred's face in his palms he breathed a sigh of relief "Thank God, you're alright."

Catching Arthur's hands Alfred pushed back, placing them upon the table, "you can't stay here Arthur, you have to go back. I'll take you-"

"Nyet I'll do it now," Ivan stated sweetly, moving towards the two without appearing to walk.

Not quite catching the exchange Arthur ignored Ivan, settling his unsure sights upon Alfred. "Whatever is going on here? Aren't you happy to see me at all?"

"I am," Alfred countered quickly, pulling the Briton into a tight and sudden embrace, "I just didn't want it to happen here." Turning towards his maker he pulled Arthur behind him, "you won't do anything till I say and I'm saying NOT NOW. I'm taking him home. We will decide it all there."

Taking firm hold of Arthur's arm Alfred rushed them both away and out the door into the courtyard. Inwardly relieved Ivan did not immediately give chase. Stumbling in step Arthur pulled himself free, "would you just stop for a second?"

Alfred obeyed, turning back, "there's no time to explain, trust me you don't wanna know."

"Know what?"

"All the craps that's about to go down," Alfred muttered, gathering Arthur into his arms and taking off into hurried flight. "We need to get away, it's not safe so don't struggle."

...

Landing in the garden of roses Alfred felt Arthur rouse from a silent state, pushing immediately out of his arms. "You've got a lot to explaining to do and I mean now."

Alfred moved to the front door leaning against it, "I'm in the dog house."

"No, you're in the vampire bastard house and trying to get into mine." Joining Alfred by the door Arthur glared, "get away from there...we can just talk out here."

"Anyone can hear us out here."

"Oh and a few flimsy walls are going to make a difference? I'm not daft enough to believe that."

"Just open the door Arthur."

"I'm in my bed clothes if you hadn't previously noticed, I don't have pockets for keys or weapons or anything useful. Turn around and cover your eyes, I'll get the spares." Waiting till Alfred gave in with mocking gestures Arthur moved through the garden, retrieving the keys from his secret place, dusting off the dirt and returning to the door working the lock peevishly. "Get inside then."

The vampire was through the threshold within a second, starting up the stairs with speed. Arthur fumbled behind, shutting the door and bolting it before rushing up after Alfred.  
"Oi, I didn't say we could have a cosy chat in my bedroom! Jones! Get back down here." Storming the remaining steps Arthur dashed into his room, fingers curling into fists, "you've got alot of nerve, don't you damn well ignore me when I talk to you, it's a nasty habit and I'm accepting it no longer. I am thoroughly sick and tired of getting dragged around by you and every other fanged git who wants a go. I've felt the touch of cold hands one too many times."

Falling into an easy sitting position on the embroidered cotton bed spread Alfred patted the spot besides him. Sighing as the Briton took a step back, standing stout at the door frame. "He wanted to make you a vampire Arthur, then and there. For me, so he says but I don't buy it. For my happiness but he's never-"

"I'm sorry?" Arthur started, "back track a moment, your maker who is quite possibly many years mad wants to make _me_ into a vampire for you and your happiness? That is what has developed lately? You know it's funny because I got the distinct impression that he hated me."

Alfred shrugged, "guys like him don't need to like to create or destroy, as I said it is because you are my preference not his."

Running his hands through his hair Arthur stared off, "well...that's sweet. Murdering me might make you happy but do I get a say in it at all? Or is this a devious development I did not think of whilst worrying over you?"

"Of course you get a say, that's why I'm telling you this," Alfred explained gently, "it's why I'm asking you..."

"Heavens above, you actually want this to happen!" Arthur accused, genuinely confused and concerned at the thought. "Why? I thought we discussed this. I don't want to be a vampire."

"Well yeah but you know...eventually."

"No, not all all Alfred. I wanted to tell you before all this but the moment just didn't come about. It's not for me, it'd be a terrible mistake on both our parts. And anyway what is this? What has happened to you? I was worried sick, I thought you were perhaps a prisoner. You just took off and didn't come back I thought something bad had happened, I thought you were-"

"Dead, I'm already dead Arthur."  
"That end or turned traitor," Arthur countered coolly. "What are we arguing about here? Him, you or me?"

Beckoning the Briton to the bed Alfred smiled slightly as Arthur took a slow steps forward, finally sitting next to him, regarding him as if they'd only just met.

"Ivan knows me unfortunately. He's dragged to the surface some things that's been bothering me, I know it's messed up but he could do it better than me. I'd make him do it as painlessly as possible, fast and clean. You'd probably be a stronger immortal for it, I don't know how...but I do want to be with you always and that's only gonna work if you become like me right?"

"Pushing past the many hideous problems there I thought you were desperate to keep his teeth away from me. What he might discover."

"I didn't know at first, you told me what you were. Ivan probably won't know...and even if he discovers it I'll be there to protect you. He's a bastard but I believe he will make you one of us now no matter what. Ivan would not say it so lightly, he's actually pretty picky. I know your upset but look at it this way once you become a vampire your blood would be mixed. Not enough of the Faye will remain...you'll be safe from him, me and every other vampire out there. It's a solution."

"Killing me off isn't the answer," Arthur shot back, staring squarely into Alfred's blue eyes. "My answer is no, I don't want it from him and I don't want it from you."

"Arthur, I know it's hard to believe but it might actually work, with this sort of pact he'd have to accept you. Not even just for my sake, you will become someone in his eyes. We can just leave him after, like I did ages ago. As for what I said before well I wasn't honest, I really can't beat him. I've tried again and again, he half destroys my body then he just feeds me from him, says he loves me with a scary smile and fucks with my mind. I'm tired of it."

"I am someone Alfred, I already exist here and now. I knew the relationship you had was complicated, of course it is. But if it's all so hard and complicated then just try to forget, stay here with me."

"What about when the years move on?" Alfred pushed, "one way or another there will have to be an end for us. Even if I stayed with you till your dying day you'd still be leaving me. Don't you see it Arthur? You're letting mortal thinking get it the way, you're putting an expiry date on your life and our love. It's just stupid."

"I am not stupid," Arthur bit out, drawing a deep breath, "I'm not going to freak, or swing for you like I want to.  
I am what I am, don't belittle me for it." Reaching across Arthur tentatively stroked the vampires face, thinking it a desperately familiar thing to do. "I understand some of it, I do, if our situation were reversed it'd trouble me but I'd respect your wishes...even if I didn't agree or understand."

Catching Arthur's hand Alfred stopped the motion, "you don't love me enough."

"I love you plenty and you know it, even if I'm bad at showing it. Wild declarations of love are not my forte. Why are you pushing so hard for it now?"

"Because it's a real problem, whether I want to or not I'll have to answer him."  
Alfred brought Arthur's hand to his lap, where he entangled their fingers, "with or without Ivan's intervention...it hurts me. All the things I didn't say before, all the same reasons you never said anything to me. It's here now and there's no going back. I...I can't do all this with you any more."

Withdrawing back Arthur held his own hand as if burned "are you breaking up with me?  
That's bloody rich, after everything, all the crap you've put me through. After we have finally got to this point you're giving up now? No moving forward unless I literally die for you? I say, that's not fair at all!"

"There's no other way." Alfred snapped, "what do you want me to tell you, it's a problem!"

"Then why did you start it! For heavens sake Alfred why did you pursue me? I was mortal from the start and you were a vampire, the difference was always there. I'm a vampire hunter, it's how we met, we tried to kill each other ever damn night. Still you wanted it, you wanted us and now you're done with me because I won't become a bloody vampire!"

Alfred stood up dangerously, insulted as Arthur pushed himself back in alarm, "see there it is! That look there and you say I'm bad. If you'd become like me then these things wouldn't bother you! You'd see me move Arthur!  
I always thought you'd ask me eventually, when I realized it wasn't just a fling I planned for it. I figured you'd let go of fleeting things, I thought you'd want to be with me indefinitely. You are just as selfish as me, we both should have realized that at the begging."

"You're blaming me!" Arthur shrieked, sitting up straight again, "I've given up most of my life for you! Now you want it all. Don't make me out to be cold because I have my own fucking principals, if you wanted pure devotion and simple minded adoration then you choose poorly when you rolled into my town twat."

Alfred started to laugh, blood tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. "We're hopeless aren't we?" Starting to smile Arthur huffed, "don't do that, your laughing is infectious and annoying. It's wildly inappropriate."

"You wanna laugh, you know you do."

"I do not," Arthur growled, spinning away and fighting off an unhappy grin, "we are having a confrontation, it not fucking funny!" Pulling Arthur suddenly to his feet by his shoulders Alfred slipped behind, using his height to rest his chin upon unruly blond hair. "It's funny, it's okay to laugh Arthur, if we don't both laugh then we are gonna cry."

"I'm already doing that," Arthur said in a hush suddenly, sloughing forward as arms wound around him.  
"Why do you hold me like this whilst saying such things as that? Let me go but don't you dare look at me."

"Yeah I don't want you looking at me either but I don't wanna let go just yet...you know?" Smiling grimly Arthur nodded, bring his hands up and holding onto Alfred's folded ones firmly. They stood together in silence as the minutes ticked past, the shadow of the half moon moving across the room.  
"So this is it then, the end?" Alfred asked, barley hearing the voice as his own. He felt Arthur's hands tremble and tighten almost painfully. "Remember when we met, what I called you? Dearest England you gotta confirm it...I need to hear you say it."

"I'm not saying anything," Arthur murmured half heartedly. "This is a nightmare, this...is not how I wanted things to go between us."

Humming in thought Alfred moved himself closer, "me neither." Beginning to plant small affectionate kisses to Arthur's neck and ear he whispered intimately. "Can we comfort each other like this?"

Turing in the hold Arthur pressed his lips firmly to Alfred's, pulling back and putting his fingers tips over cool lips.  
"I won't change my mind."

Kissing Arthur back Alfred smiled sadly, "neither will I."

...

Lying together beneath the sheets the vampire and the vampire hunter stared upwards at the ceiling.  
Both waiting for the other to speak, a grim weight weighing heavily upon them.  
"You changed you're mind at all?" Alfred asked tonelessly, all element of joking good and gone.

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Na, it's still bothering me. I can't do this any more...I want to do it still, even now, right now. I won't but if I stay by your side I'll do something stupid, we both know it. I want it the way I wanted you."

Refusing to look at Arthur Alfred licked his lips, hearing Arthur's human heart hammering away. "Aren't you gonna say nothin? Cause m'n dying here."

"Your accent get stronger...when you are upset." Arthur commented dryly, still staring off at nothing.

"So does yours..." Sitting upright Alfred turned to Arthur, hesitant to touch or talk to the Briton. "You crying?"

"No."

"What are we doing Arthur? As it stands now, how we both feel... is it over?"

Turning away entirely Arthur pulled the covers about himself, shutting his eyes tightly and sighing.

"Yes Alfred, it's over."

* * *

To be continued so don't panic, it's not ending there can you imagine?

Please review, some make me laugh, others make me smile and some make me nervous as what to write next. But all let me know the story is worth it :)


	13. The Break Up

Well I'm back, here now to ease the distress of that last chapters ending. I write so much for this story and never use half of it, honestly I do, there is loving care behind the scenes.  
Thank you all for the continued support, I am always grateful.

Lynn Anderson - Rose Garden

* * *

**I beg your pardon, I never promised you a rose garden.**

* * *

Alfred had left some time before the morning dawn, some time when Arthur had finally fallen into a deep dreamless sleep. If there was a lingering kiss, Arthur did not know, if there was whispered words of love he'd not heard a sound.

It was better, there was nothing more to say, it was simpler, smoother and more mature to leave it at that, for it to end with such an understanding.

Yes, it was better but it was bitter.

The early morning sun crept through opened curtains, it's soothing warmth meant nothing to Arthur. It was just another reminder of the impasse, he could feel the sun, Alfred could never have that again.

...

It took the total of a week before Arthur had to go outside, when there was no real food to eat that didn't have some kind of green fur or highly questionable origins. Venturing back down into the old town Arthur bought his groceries, giving into little desires like strawberry's and peaches. He decided that it was how life was supposed to be, no castles, no vampires, no boyfriends who went on the odd killing spree.

Of course a crowd began to gather, because nothing much ever happened and the local wealthy patron disappearing in the middle of the night was simply the finest scandal. Plastering on a smile Arthur readied himself for the barrage of questions, soon listening to himself insisting it was merely a hasty holiday, not some sworded affair of state or promiscuous pleasure. The women and wives laughed at that, chattering about how he needed to get out more and find a nice girl. Of course no one knew his preference or that he was never once interested in any of the silly girls which took a loose fancy to him. Though that never stopped them from trying.

He made his excuses to leave, yearning to be anti social again because that was far easier and his bed would still be waiting for him, non judgmental and so soft. He hurried along the way, waving of any offers for dinner shouting 'some other time back.' After a good sprint Arthur found himself at the edge of town, peering up to his house in the distance. Nothing but the wind rushing past and through the countless trees, "I'm never leaving home again," he said aloud, "This is where I should be, where I want to be..."

...

"Well thank God for that," Arthur uttered to himself, shifting his bags into one arm whilst stuffing the other in his pockets for keys. Feeling a genuine sense of happiness with his short encounter with his favourite neighbour Peter, the boy rushing past with a new thing he thought might fly or explode, either way. He had no memory of that night, when Alfred had made himself known, Peter was blissfully free of it. Still filled with his usual innocence and ignorance, spoiled and stubborn, as he should be.

Putting the key to the lock Arthur noticed the door move forward, already open. He briefly figured it funny knowing that he had locked it before. Leaning back Arthur glanced at the sky just to make sure it was still full of daylight, it was, so his first assumption of an American intruder had to be wrong.

Placing the bags soundlessly on the ground Arthur entered, a sweet smell of freshly brewed tea drifted through from the kitchen, a relaxing scent despite the circumstance. Straightening himself and gathering great resolve Arthur went into the living room, suspecting suddenly before seeing, the sense of possible danger dissipating instantly.

"Get out of my house Gilbert."

Opening one ruby shaded eye the seated Prussian grinned brightly, "after everything nice I just did for you, I don't think so. I find it strange how you run right outta food but there's still a shit load of tea. What is the logic? Let the world end but as long as I have tea?"

"How did you get in?" Arthur asked sharply, finding the image of the other quite irritating. Something he didn't need to be dealing with. His bed was waiting for him after all.

"I'm your best friend, I know where you keep your spare key."

"There was no spare key put outside." Arthur stated, "anyway you are not my best friend, in fact we aren't even friends. You're an acquaintance at best."

The Prussian shrugging before smiling knowingly, "well yeah, whatever. How about some of that tea?"

"You don't drink tea and you will not distract me from the blatant fact that you broke into my house. I do tell you not to you know."

Gilbert laughed, swinging up and leaning forward in the chair. "It's not like I'm gonna steal your Mr Darcy or whatever his fucking name is. If I wanted stuff from this house I'd just rob my own grandmother, she has more modern stuff than you."

Arthur ignored that, he had fallen into far too many heated debates with Gilbert's criticism of Pride and Prejudice's Mr Darcy. Gilbert not actually having read it being the main problem.

"Where were you?" Fixing his friend with a certain inquisitive look Gilbert hummed. "I beat you back here ages ago."

"I was taking my time, I'm quite tired and I stopped to talk to Peter. Just to make sure he was...alright."

"What?" Gilbert asked, "why wouldn't he be?"

"No real reason," Arthur lied quickly, correcting himself under a ruby gaze. "I just wanted to see how he was doing, you know how the lad loves trouble."

"Right," drawing himself up Gilbert peered, "so I've heard all the saucy rumours about you, taking off in the middle of the night. What's up with that?"

"What of it?" Arthur defended, trying to keep his voice calm. "It was nothing suspicious. You weren't even here to speculate."

"Yeah but I'm here now, come on Artie you can tell me right? We're friends!"

"We are not friends."

"You've been saying that since I moved here. I'd have thought you'd warm up to me after a few years."

Talking the seat across from the other Arthur sighed, "Gilbert you might have moved here but you hardly ever stay here. Always off doing something ridiculous saying 'I'm staking my brother' or 'I'm going to see if Panda's shag in the wild.' You never make an ounce of sense to me."

"I lead an interesting life! I'm never happier than when I'm in the middle of nowhere, it's just my thing, you admire it and you totally know you miss me." Gilbert cooed, "I am your only real friend here, I mean everyone else thinks your strange. That's why when I'm gone you think about me when it's late at night, wondering where I am and who I'm doing. Wanting me to walk through your front door and-"

"Gilbert, could you please stop making every little thing sound sexual."

"Oh you know you love it really besides I'm the only one who knows your dirty little secret!" Gilbert grinned, "I'm the only awesome one that you can pour your sorry little heart out to. You remember that night right? It started out crappy cause that old man tried to bar me from the pub, chased me out with loaded riffle! Do people around here all have those cause no one else batted an eye."

Getting a solid glare he continued, "Anyway whilst walking home I heard a commotion." Gilbert smiled, knowing Arthur knew the story too well. "Truthfully I wasn't gonna intervene, I had no interest, specially not when it's two guys but I took a little look anyway and saw you stake a vampire! I was so surprised, I always thought you were some stuffy rich brat when actually what you were doing was secretly kinda awesome. I was gonna clap you but then you had to go and ruin it by collapsing, murmuring in old English, covered in your own blood." Pausing Gilbert glanced down, musing at how he was wearing the same shirt from that night, his favourite, picturing the blood stains that'd he gotten whilst giving his charity.  
"It's funny, you were half gutted yet still had enough energy to be alarmed at my approaching presence," chuckling Gilbert leaned closer. "You were frightened by me red eyes weren't you? Thought they were un natural along with my white skin." Using his fingers to frame his face Gilbert grinned, "I helped you out for pure amusement only, I carried you back to my house, fixed you up and what did you do when you finally gained consciousness?"

Arthur groaned, "I have said sorry for that many times, I thought I was in danger, what with you hovering over me like that, grinning like a mad man."

"You punched me clean in the face!" Gilbert dramatized, "damn near broke my nose, I was tempted to straggle you and your ungratefulness!"

"Well you should have," Arthur bit back, "it would have spared me the trouble of knowing you and everything else."

"Aw you don't mean that," Gilbert interjected, "it's good to be alive and nothing is better than knowing me." Getting only a distracted silence from the Briton Gilbert gave a long dramatic sigh. "So come on who did the deed?"

Fussing the Prussian to put his feet down Arthur huffed, "who did what?"

"Who broke the infamous ice wall around your heart? The thing you guard with barbed wire and eight foot wolf hounds."

Hesitating Arthur pushed the sudden surge of sadness aside, standing straight again. "You do say some stupid things sometimes Gilbert. You've let that Gil bird peck your brain too much."

Falling so his back hit the cushion Gilbert laughed, "and your not such a hot liar, it's rewritten on your face. And anyone can see it in your eyes."

"No one else seen anything." Arthur insisted heatedly, startling as his wrist was caught and yanked. Stumbling to a sharp stop Arthur scowled as his self appointed best friend moved his face closer, staring shamelessly. If it had been any other person it would be intimate or awkward but Gilbert pulled such stunts too often for Arthur to assume either purpose.

"There, right there. I see it. No one else can get this close to you with a colossal freak out. You shy away from girls, we both know why but the guys you flat out fight. No one can touch Arthur Kirkland, well accept me and whoever else you took a fancy to, what happened? I want the whole story. I know something major went down, you didn't just disappear from town for a break."

Looking away Arthur tugged at his arm, still straining not to fall into Gilbert's lap, that was not happening. "What happened happened, I don't want to talk about it. It's history now and you were God knows where so don't guilt trip me about it."  
Gilbert squinted his eyes, trying to fathom the feeling, "yeah I'm not really sure how to handle your emotions, what with you usually guarding them with witchcraft an all. Do you need a hug? I hear people usually like those..."

"Do you value your vital organs?" Arthur asked seriously, staring boldly into red orbs.

"Yes, I do, I like all my vital organs, they are the best bits."

"Well then," Arthur smiled thinly, "if you attempt to hug me I will be ridding you of your best bits. I will then feed them to the deformed flock of pigeons you have hanging around your house. Are we understanding each other Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert laughed, letting his friend go and raising his hands in playful defence. "No hugs, not a problem. The last person I hugged got pregnant," he mused, "we really don't need that."

Appalled Arthur folded his arms, meaning to condemn the Prussian for two things. "One that could never happen to us, on account of the laws of nature and two I cannot even imagine you as a farther."

Gilbert swung to his feet, clicking his tongue against his pearly white teeth. "Oh relax, it wasn't even mine!" Throwing his arm around Arthur he started to lead them from the room. "If you ever get bored I can always fix you up with some of my friends, I've got tons. I even considered setting you up with my brother but he's spoken for now but hey my friends are pretty hot, not a patch on me but you know do-able." Ignoring the long, typical groan Arthur let out Gilbert grinned. "You know that great saying? The best way to get over someone is to get under someone!"

"Your unbelievable."

"But so very right," Gilbert countered bring them into the kitchen, "I'll try that tea, you've always wanted me to right? And I'll tell you all about my awesome adventures."

...

Arthur, though ever so slightly grateful for the company had long past the point of understanding one word that Gilbert said. It made no sense, he switched thoughts without reason or purpose, often leaving Arthur trying to decipher it like Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Did I tell you that's West's in love? Can you believe that! My cute baby brother. He's getting so much sex! I'm so damn proud. Oh and I've been getting it, girls fucking adore me but then I saw this dog off in the field and it had a stick which was actually a sword-"

"Gilbert!"

"Yeeeess?"

"Not that I want to go back to the sex talk why are you suddenly talking about a dog?"

Thinking for a long moment Gilbert grinned widely, "that was on my way back here, no lie! I saw it but then it turned out the dog was tricking me." Leaning closer Gilbert lowered his voice to an urgent hush, "it was actually just a stick."

"Get out of my house, go find yourself a good doctor."

Putting his hand dramatically on his heart Gilbert cackled, "I've missed this."

"I haven't," Arthur uttered sarcastically, inwardly glad he could be as sharp as he wanted with Gilbert. Knowing from all their years that the Prussian didn't take anything too seriously, or really listened at all.  
"Do you ever actually think before you speak?" Arthur asked.

"Sometimes I say my entire thought process out loud, you know...exactly as it happens and I can't focus on anything for very long."

Arthur resisted a snort, "I've noticed."

The usual exchange of mad and youthful conversation was a comfort and Arthur found himself smiling at the ludicrous creature that was his self appointed best friend. Gilbert had been gone the best part of a year when Alfred and Francis came to town, with no set date to return Arthur put him entirely out of mind as his own problematic events unfolded. It was good to be back, if only to sit and play out a familiar scene.

Watching his friend experiment with lumps of sugar Arthur sighed, "have you ever wanted to live forever?"

"What?" Flicking the structure he had created apart Gilbert glanced across, "Arthur I am going to live forever."

"That's just something you say Gilbert."

"No really, dying is not my thing. I'm gonna live forever and ever and ever after. Why you asking that anyway?" Looking distant Gilbert pressed the matter. "Has all these years of being a vampire hunter made you want a get out of death free card?"

"No, it's not really like that. In fact I've done my damnedest to not think about death, if I did I wouldn't be able to walk out my door at night." Arthur pressed his lips into a thin line. "I just don't see what the big fuss is, what's so great about it?"

"The not ever dying part," Gilbert quipped easily, waving a tea spoon for emphasis, "that's the part everyone likes."

"But I don't think it is such a splendid gift." Arthur said quietly, more thinking than reasoning. "I'm one of those strange few who think it'd be more painful than pleasurable. I mean think on it really, being separated from time and the involvement of the world. What would one do with themselves? It's easy to think 'I'll live forever' but doing it? Experiencing every signal moment, knowing your life won't end but everything else will. I think it would be absolutely awful," Arthur admitted suddenly, a look of deep misery marking his face. "The fantasy of forever is dressed up but take away that glamour and it's just dark, it's endless and empty, I'm sure it would ultimately be a lonely existence."

Gilbert's smile faltered, an unusual if not foreign expression presenting itself, only there for a moment and gone the next with a grin. "Well you'll never have to worry about any of that right?"

"Right."

"Great, problem solved!" Getting to his feet Gilbert began pulling apart cupboards and draws, "you got anything sweet, not made by you, as in edible?"

Feeling the tug of a smile Arthur stood, "don't bloody start all that again." Watching Gilbert clamber up onto the kitchen counter Arthur pitched the bridge of his nose, the Prussian ignoring him, babbling about sugar and saying about how he'd go home. Feeling suddenly unsettled Arthur spoke, "Will you be staying around awhile? Not that it matters or anything I'm just inquiring." Truthfully he had meant to say 'Gilbert I'd really like you to stay in town' but somehow his actual words always sounded more distant and cold.

Gilbert turned, holding himself up with outstretched arms marveling how the cupboards managed his weight. "Yeah, I think so. You nearly admitted to wanting me around, you must really be down huh?"

"N-Not really," Arthur said, sitting himself again at the kitchen table, deciding to leave Gilbert to destroy his kitchen.  
"I just got groceries, they are sitting in the hallway."

"Oh right," jumping down from height Gilbert landed with relative grace. Using his hand he caught the door frame. "This is sort of a weird thing to say Artie but you really don't want to be messing around with a vampire anyway. They suck, big time and literally."

"I never said anything about a vampire."

"I guessed," Gilbert admitted, "even before the whole immortality chat I guessed. Forget it, it's his loss, assuming that it was with a he..." Getting an affirming scowl Gilbert continued. "You can't trust most of them and they do look down on just about everything, no one needs that shit." Seeing Arthur shift in surprise Gilbert offered a shrug, "want me to stay over tonight? Like in the good old days?"

"I am quite capable of being by myself, I managed quite well all these years."

"Na we should totally do it, I used to stay over a lot anyway."

Arthur stared, "you mean you used to drink yourself daft, strip and dance before passing out on the living room floor."

"Same thing," Gilbert shrugged, "and you were drinking too, in fact I distinctly remember a few times waking up on the floor with you snuggled-"

"Alright!" Arthur flushed. Recalling exactly what Gilbert was on about, the hangover the cursing and the inevitable conversations that always had the question, 'where are our clothes?' Somewhere in it.

"Then it's settled, I'll get to see you in your gentlemen jammies, how I've missed that sight." Laughing Gilbert disappeared into the hallway before Arthur could find something sharp to throw.

Neither of them noticing the figure beyond the glass. The face at the window, not the firmly pressed finger tips which left no mark.

...

The others had told him to stay away, Ivan had left the borders of England and urged his fledgling to do the same. Alfred had, spending a great deal of his time round old haunts. America was a comfort, it was home, the vast landscape which could be any great country rolled into one. But nothing could keep his thoughts from drifting back across the sea. It hadn't been long before he ventured back, hating himself for acting like a love-struck teen. He was better than that, if anything Arthur should have found him first, admitting his stupidity before revealing that he had nothing on under his overcoat, well something like that would be nice. Alfred berated himself, thinking his thoughts were a little too much like a certain fancy French vampire.

It required minimal thought to find the little town and the lone lovely house. He only wanted to look, that would be settling somehow and he could go back to America and pretend the whole thing never happened, no one would ever have to know.

'I only want to glance him,' Alfred mentally assured himself. Creeping through the great green shrubbery to the lighted window. 'Maybe he's crying, might be because of me. That'd be kinda cool, to get to him like that, he should totally cry over me after what he's done.' Hiding at the side of the window Alfred pressed himself against the wall, deciding that he would be mostly safe there. The inside so well lit and the outside so dark, he'd only be spotted if he was unlucky or obvious. 'Just one little harmless look and then I'll go.'

What Alfred saw was such a contrast to his thoughts he gaped, what scene was he seeing? Who the hell was that guy? And why was Arthur acting like it was no big deal? Was he smiling? When did Arthur ever smile so easily like that!?

Alfred spent those few minutes of his undead life fighting off the urge to shout 'who the fuck are you!?' through the glass. Genuinely hoping that in his silent and stunned horror Arthur would sense him but he never did. Far too distracted it seemed and it hurt. Attention was always Alfred's thing, not getting it when he needed it tore at him so deeply he didn't understand.

Alfred placed his hand to the cosy scene, capturing it between his fingers for a moment. So vividly aware how outcast he was, how intrusive he was being, a creature of the darkness gazing in at the light. Everything he wanted was right in that room and it was everything he couldn't have.

Eyes lingering on Arthur one lasting moment Alfred slipped back into the shadowed side of the moon.

...

It didn't take long for Alfred's woes to take a turn. Swapping unbearable misery for crazy anger was just a better deal, who were they to make him feel bad? Alfred took shit from no one, he was a bad ass, he was the vampire other vampires feared.

"Well fuck them," Alfred uttered aloud to himself. Instantly regretting having the word 'fuck' and 'them' together and the inevitable mental image it conjured up. Surrey it was a fluke, a freak incident of nature. Arthur didn't have friends, he didn't have a family or anyone else to associate with so closely. The next night would be normal, Arthur would be alone again and the world would make some sense.

But his prediction was wrong and every night he visited he was met with the same sight, the two of them together arguing like an old married couple. Alfred genuinely wondered if the red eyed freak had just up and moved into the house with Arthur, that the moment he left it was open season. Arthur had no admires! Well that was pushing it, he did but none that really stood much of a chance. Alfred missed the days when he thought Francis Bonnefoy was his biggest threat, now there was this new guy, a very soon to be dead guy. Alfred snickered out loud catching it but still grinning madly, Arthur would never find the body.

...

On the forth night Alfred was deliriously delighted to find Arthur alone, at long last! He had rise as soon as the sun set and the sky was still ever so light. Even the great vampire hunter would not suspect the threat of vampires in the late afternoon. Standing at the familiar front door Alfred resisted knocking, considering simply kicking the door in and entering now there was no invisible barrier in place. Wouldn't Arthur be surprised? Defenceless and dumbstruck.

But one mental image of the red eyed ass got Alfred thinking in a whole new direction. He could have all night to scare Arthur shitless, all the sweet hours of darkness to do whatever he wanted with the British blond. Better to get his meagre revenge out of the way first.  
Using his tracking abilities Alfred soon discovered the home of the idiot who tried to take his place. But girlish giggles from inside stopped him, checking up on the noise Alfred found the albino in the arms of some random girl. Was he cheating on Arthur? How ironic, how deserved, how totally stupid. "Well I never cheated on him," Alfred muttered to himself, deciding that he was obviously a much better person that the red eyed freak and was so not gonna break the two apart when they were doing _that_. Hell no. That guy could wait.

On his way back to Arthur's Alfred settled for moving amongst the small population that was walking around at night. Careless, happy, obliviously feeling so safe and assured that nothing would happen. Alfred snorted, 'humans, what do they know.' It was only when he passed the local tavern did Alfred pull out of his thoughts, staring as a drunk man declared slurred but cheery goodbyes at the door before half stumbling out into the night, right into Alfred.

The man didn't get a surprised word passed his lips, Alfred already grasping the mortal hastily in his arms and sinking his teeth into the exposed neck. A little, futile struggle and as always it was over. Dragging the body to a nearby back alley Alfred flung it in, not caring how grotesquely it landed. Staring up at the stars Alfred felt a certain strangeness, recalling the feeling of the blood in his body. The alcohol, some vampires could drink it straight others could have it from human blood. Alfred had never been particular to either, finding his few past experiences laughable wandering around with an amusing buzz and dizziness. Before he could think on it further another person existed the bar, Alfred decided that tonight was a good night for cheap thrills and there was more than enough people in the bar to give him a good time.

...

Arthur had just comfortably drifted into a soft sleep, a book lying open in his lap, his hands keeping the page. When a loud shout caused him to rouse, listening in a daze he began to drift as a lucid laughter caught his attention. It sounded familiar and it was getting louder...

"What the hell?" Pushing up from the chair Arthur swiped the sleep from his eyes, moving to the window and pulling back the curtain. The first thing that hit was the light, a great unexplained brightness, then a suffocating heat.

In the front garden Alfred laughed and paced, setting fire to absolutely everything green. At the front door in seconds Arthur stood in horror. "What do you think you are doing!?"

Alfred turned, shifting away from the flames and disposing of the many matched he had in his hands. The box thrust into the fire along with it's sticks. "Hey Arthur!"

"Don't you fucking hey me, Alfred w-why is my garden on fire?" Moving his eyes off the vampire Arthur clutched at his jumper, grimacing at all his years of loving care twisting and crisping to ashes.  
Alfred wobbled up the path, avoiding the flames and getting annoyed by the heat. Reaching his arms out, expecting Arthur to be in them.

"How dare you do this!" Arthur shouted, visibly more peeved than Alfred could recall. "The fire was your idea, your doing!"

Throwing his arms up unevenly Alfred shrugged, "mighta, maybe baby."

"Did you just call me baby?" Arthur asked, starring the vampire down.

Alfred snorted with a sharp laugh, "yeah, you're a total babe. Kinda frosty but I love em hot!"

For the second of a moment Arthur was torn, between laughing loudly and getting angry. His trademark winning through. "Are you drunk? Yes, yes you are and in turn decided to set my garden on fire for a bloody laugh did you!?"

Staring off into the fire Alfred glared at it, "na...it's all fine."

"It's on fucking fire! My entire front garden, my mothers roses. Have you lost your mind completely? It's been absolute misery and now this, well thank you very much. I must say this is fantastic, should solve everything right up."

As if coming out of a stupor Alfred returned his attention, not used to the mix of alcohol in his blood. "You sayin something Artie?"

Arthur sighed and stepped back into his doorway, "get out of here Alfred, people will be on their way to put this out."

Moving forward on almost numb feet Alfred reached out, "then let me in...I miss you and sex stuff."

"_Leave_."

"But it's all changed, I'm not hungry or happy, the nights are longer ya know right?" Struggling to stay focused an air of genuine severity took over Alfred. "The world is a graveyard with out you."

"Yes, I know," Arthur whispered, leaning his weight again the frame for much needed support.

"Wut waszat?"

"I said go away and sober yourself up, I don't want you making and damn fool outta yourself on my doorstep."

Hearing the people from the town approaching Alfred moved his eyes over the little lights in the darkness, hating them all for ruining his reunion. Thinking they should go to that alleyway he used for dumping bodies, that would have kept them quite busy. Sobering himself with some of the passing breeze Alfred glanced gravely back, bitter, "your an ass hole Arthur."

"That's bloody rich! You finish with me because I'm not good enough as I am for you and tonight you go and set my garden on fire and call me an ass hole. You burnt it because you knew I loved it, I told you once what is was...what it meant to me. You did this to hurt me, like I haven't suffered enough on account of you. Alfred you're not the only one struggling to get over our relationship. I know I haven't even started! So stop, stop being so bloody stupid now. You've done enough."

"Well you got over me!" Alfred accused, "that guy with red eyes, he makes you laugh, you let him touch you! You never let me touch you so easily in the beginning. I mean what the hell Arthur, you go loving any guy to pick yourself up or what?"

Arthur's green eyes darkened, "so you were spying on me? Getting the wrong idea as usual. Don't condemn me for things that are not true. You left me easily, without another word. Returned to Ivan or the others I assume. Why don't you go back to all the pretty village girls? That is if you haven't done so already. They'll stroke your damn ego for you anytime. Oh for God's sake go."

Feeling the heat grow Alfred moved closer to Arthur, licking his lips anxiously. "You really don't want me here then?"

"You just set my garden on fire," Arthur countered, "so frankly no I don't want you here, I would think even a vampire would understand committing such an act is unromantic and unpleasant. Go home or back to Ivan or wherever you want but be away from me. I won't come out and you cannot come inside."

"Arthur, don't be like tha-"

"Alfred Jones I hereby revoke your invitation, you cannot come into my house and you are no longer welcome."

"But he did," Alfred hissed, "that bastard, he lives around here right? I should go set his house on fire, see how red eyes likes that, wipe that smirk right off his stupid ass face."

"Don't you dare do that, this is between you and me, it started with us and it will end with us!"

Alfred could hear the gaggle of people approaching, he could catch the scent of the blood in their veins, his own pleasant dizzy buzz subsiding brutally. "Why can't you just love me?" He started, "why not become a vampire? You've got no good reason, the one thing I ask you to do for me. I promised you everything else."

"Just go Alfred. You're never going to get it, you don't understand because you really don't want to."

"Yeah yeah, leave you to live your mortal life," Alfred mumbled, not agreeing with the sentiment at all. "I'd love to but I got a big problem, I still love you. Yeah go ahead and frown but I love you, in every sense the sappy and the sad. Arthur I know who you are, what you want and like, I know all your faults and insecurities. We've gone from two strangers on separate sides to two people who understood love for the first time. I don't want to throw that away, I love you."

"I know you do," Arthur said quietly, not finding the courage to look into deep sapphire blue eyes. "My saying it back won't help either of us now." Hesitating Arthur wrung his hands together, "love isn't meant to be easy but by God it's not meant to be this bloody hard. Maybe you were right to leave like that, the more this goes on I see why we won't work. I thought this love was difficult, now I wonder if it wasn't just downright delusional."

He didn't dare see the look that crossed Alfred's face, he could picture the pain perfectly. The sharp shouts of the villagers appearing into view taking the moment from them both. "You don't really mean all that," Alfred tried, "your just saying it, trying to protect yourself and maybe me from this pain. I wish you loved me just a little more, that way you'd at least be honest."

Arthur choked, pressing his lips firmly together. To lost in grief to find a good comeback. The shouts of his name close by causing a new sense of alarm to quicken his heart. Looking up Arthur moved to insist Alfred get away, lest he be seen by the mob but he was already good and gone. Maybe completely or watching from the shadows Arthur wasn't sure. Instead he focused on calming the panic of the towns people. Finding a finish as the flames were doused with combined effort, everything so utterly destroyed.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'll be working on the next very soon. Just got a holiday and college starting up again to get out of the way. I'm the only one in my class (probably the whole establishment) who wears Hetalia T-shirts, cheers to being a little different :)


End file.
